Sinfonía de dolor
by JohnnyElRed
Summary: Cuando ella se decepciona porque no la ha besado. Cuando ella piensa que él va a besarla y se siente cómoda con ello. Cuando ella quiere que él la bese.
1. Un empleo digno

Sona se sentía deprimida. Cuando se unió a la liga, tenía claro que quería aprovechar al máximo las capacidades de su etwahl, como había bautizado su madre adoptiva a su arpa. Estaba dispuesta a luchar por la casa Buvelle, y por su patria adoptiva, Demacia. Pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo en los campos de justicia, echaba de menos algo. Echaba de menos tocar para el disfrute de los demás.

Aunque podía usar el poder de su arpa para atacar, normalmente se centraba en dar apoyo a sus compañeros. Curarles, darles un aumento de velocidad, y quizás usaba su ataque más potente para inmovilizar a sus rivales con su música. No disfrutaba de la lucha como la mayoría de sus compañeros de la liga y sus rivales. Aunque cumplía con su deber siempre que salían a la Grieta del Invocador. Y rara vez se encontraba en una situación en la que no le quedara más remedio que atacar ella, dado que siempre debía quedarse tras las líneas para apoyar a sus compañeros en el frente de la lucha.

La vida en la liga no le disgustaba. Pero realmente echaba de menos poder volver a tocar para un público que disfrutase su música, en vez de tan solo para manipular sus emociones. Pero dado su actual ritmo de vida, no veía la posibilidad de dar con el tiempo o el dinero para preparar un concierto ella sola. Hasta que un inesperado anuncio se dio en las oficinas de la liga.

La liga permitía que se solicitase la ayuda de un campeón en otros lugares a tráves de un sistema de trabajos y recompensas. Como ocurrió con el famoso ataque de aquel dragón que Pantheon y Braum fueron enviados a detener. Había anuncios colgados en las paredes todos los días. Desde carteles de se busca, a simple tareas de asistencia humanitaria para aquellos con un corazón más blando. Pero ese día había un caso inusual en una de las paredes.

"Pentakill. Buscamos nuevo miembro para nuestro grupo. Interesados diríjanse a..."

Un cartel bastante escueto. Aunque viendo en la imagen quienes eran los miembros, tampoco era de extrañar la brevedad y brusquedad del mensaje. Todos habitantes de las Islas de las Sombras... ah, y Olaf. Olaf aparentemente era el batería. Uno imaginaria que un berserker como él poco sabría del autocontrol y disciplina necesarios para tocar un instrumento. Aunque viendo que era Heavy Metal, y que según amigos suyos demacianos y jonios como Xin Zhao, portar un arma requiere cierto sentido del ritmo a la hora de derribar enemigos, tampoco era tan raro al final. El bajista era Yorick. Debía ser el originario de ese archipiélago que menos problemas daba. Nunca se metía con nadie, ni molestaba a nadie. Aunque desde aquella vez que se acercó a un invocador anciano para tomarle medidas, y que a la semana siguiente muriera de un paro cardíaco, justo el día que Yorick avisó a su familia de que tenía el ataúd preparado, ha hecho que la gente prefiera evitarlo. Karthus era tomado por todos como un maquinador, como Swain o LeBlanc. La liga siempre le vigilaba por que sospechaban que tramaba algo. Pero por ahora, no parecía haber hecho nada sospechoso. Solo quedaba Mordekaiser.

El ser de agonía pura. Un hombre misterioso siendo las únicas pistas que se tienen de él las ruinas de los pueblos por los que ha pasado. Apareció prácticamente de la nada para unirse a la liga sin explicar sus motivos. Por su aspecto y su preparación, muchos especulan que más que un guerrero más de las Islas de las Sombras como Hecarim, sea un general. ¿De que ejército? Eso es lo que más preocupa.

Normalmente, la gente de las Islas de las Sombras, suele batallar al lado de campeones de Noxus e incluso del vacío. Por lo que generalmente, no tienen mucho contacto o aprecio por los campeones de Demacia y Jonia. Pero ella nunca había tenido la casualidad de ser escogida para luchar contra ellos en ninguna invocación. Quizás en su caso tendría una oportunidad de permitirle unirse.

Espera. ¿Realmente estaba pensando en unirse? Bueno, es cierto, estaba casi desesperada por poder volver a aprovechar su arte para algo que no sea una batalla. Pero verse envuelta con ese tipo de gente podría traerle consecuencias, tanto a su salud, como a su reputación frente a sus camaradas demacianos y jonios. Aunque por otro lado, ¿no sé suponía que el instituto de la guerra debía ser el punto de unión entre las culturas de las distintas ciudades-estado de Valoran? ¿No era ese el propósito de sus fundadores? ¿Evitar la guerra y unir a los pueblos? Realmente ella podría intentar dar un paso adelante en las relaciones entre las Islas de las Sombras y Demacia con ello.

Estaba buscando escusas para si misma para hacerlo. Tan impaciente estaba de poder volver a tocar delante de una multitud que no huyera, o intentara atacarla. Esta era el tipo de "malas compañías" sobre las que su madre adoptiva le avisaba. Pero ella quería intentarlo de todas formas.

* * *

-No va a venir nadie.

En un viejo almacén propiedad del Instituto de la guerra, se hallaban reunidos los miembros de Pentakill. Habían conseguido que les prestaran el lugar para practicar. Bueno, más que prestar, fue hacer la petición, y obtener un "por favor, no devoréis mi alma" de respuesta.

-Os lo sigo diciendo, no va a venir nadie.-repetía Mordekaiser.

-Y yo te digo que no podemos rendirnos antes de intentarlo.-le respondió Karthus.

-Repiteme otra vez porque hemos recurrido a esto.-volvió a decirle, mientras miraba a Olaf inconsciente en un cubo lleno de cervezas y hielo.

-Porque si queremos segar almas suficientes para poder expandir de nuevo las Islas de las Sombras, necesitamos mucha gente concentrada en un mismo sitio. ¿Y que mejor que un concierto para ello?

-No, no, no... Eso lo entendí la primera vez, no hace falta que me lo repitas. A lo que me refiero es porque hemos tenido que recurrir a este plan de todos los demás.

-Porque si nos ponemos a salir y a entrar del cementerio para reunir los materiales a altas horas de la madrugada, la liga va a notar algo. Mientras que si hacemos esto, les parecerá raro, pero pasarán de nosotros.

-Que triste que nos veamos reducido a esto...-dijo el ser de agonía pura, mientras volvía a mirar al durmiente Olaf.-Sigo diciendo que ya tenemos lo que necesitamos con él.

-Mira, te lo dije la primera vez: necesitamos una persona que aparente normalidad para que hable por nosotros a la hora de hacer los contratos. Y puede que él tenga aspecto humano y sea buen batería, pero teniendo en cuenta que su concepto de negociación es moler a palos al otro hasta que haga lo que quiera, no nos sirve.

Mordekaiser quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-Pues así es la mayoría de las veces que he aceptado un trabajo por la liga. Ahora entiendo porque nunca me volvían a llamar.

Karthus suspiró. A veces se le olvidaba que él era el único que había experimentado una vida normal antes de ser un habitante de las Islas de las Sombras.

-Tíos.-dijo Yorick acercándose a ellos.-Ha venido una candidata.

-¡Ja! ¿Qué te dije?-le dijo Karthus a Mordekaiser con voz triunfante.

Él simplemente miró hacía otro lado.

-Bueno, ¿a que esperas? Hazla pasar.-le dijo cruzado de brazos y confiado.

-Es que... no creo que se ajuste a nuestro estilo.

-¿A que te refieres?

* * *

Sona esperaba sentada con su arpa sobre sus rodillas en un sofá. Miraba a los lados admirando... el decrépito estado del lugar. Bueno, de todas formas no podría esperarse un bonito jardín, ¿no?

Tras la rendija de la puerta la observaba Karthus. Cerró suavemente para que no lo notara, y se dio la vuelta para hablar con sus compañeros.

-Ella no se ajusta para nada a nuestro estilo.-dijo rotundamente.

-Pero podría servirnos igualmente.-dijo Mordekaiser.

-No, no creo que lo haga. ¿Tú la has escuchado tocar? Hace que la gente llore de emoción, y al volver a casa le digan a sus parejas cuanto las aman. ¿Tú crees que la música que nosotros tocamos sirva para eso?

-Mira, para empezar, no me gusta nada este plan. Así que o aceptas mi sugerencias al respecto, o sentirás el auténtico significado literal del Heavy Metal en tus carnes. Segundo, puede que no sea su estilo, pero sin duda tiene más talento que todos nosotros juntos, así que no podemos echarla sin más. Y tercero y más importante.

Cogió a Karthus por los hombros.

-¿Te das cuenta de la cantidad de gente que atraeríamos simplemente poniendo su nombre en el cartel de los conciertos? En una sola noche, podríamos hacernos con todas las almas necesarias para el hechizo. Lleva tanto tiempo retirada de la música, que la noticia de su vuelta no escaparía a ningún rincón.

Yorick, Karthus y Olaf, que ya se había despertado, le miraban extrañados.

-¿Qué?-dijo él alzando una ceja bajo el casco.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-le dijo el esqueleto.

-Bueno... empecé a informarme sobre este mundo en cuanto llegué.

-Tío, ¿no sabes nada sobre maneras, pero sí sabes todo de la historia de una artista que dejó lo suyo hace tiempo?-le dijo Yorick.

-Me he informado de todos los miembros de la liga.

-¿Qué es eso de las almas?-dijo Olaf.

Los otros tres se giraron para mirarlo.

-Habéis dicho algo de segar almas ahora. ¿Qué es?

-Ah, claro. Un momento.

Karthus chasqueó los dedos, y una llama verde voló hasta la frente del vikingo.

-... ¿De que estábamos hablando ahora?

-Bueno, esta vez lo haremos a tu manera. Pero que conste que esta vez será responsabilidad tuya mantenerla vigilada para que no se entere de nada. No creo que mantenerla borracha vaya a funcionar.-dijo mirando al todavía desorientado Olaf.-Y siendo su magia natural tan poderosa, no creo que pueda atacarla con un hechizo de amnesia reciente tan fácilmente.

-Umf, está bien. No creo que sea tan difícil mantener callada a una muda.-dijo el amo del metal mirando a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Sona.

* * *

Sona se quedó observando al pintoresco grupo en frente suyo. Terroríficos era poco para describirlos. Su aspecto resultaba más chocante en persona. Aunque solo la mitad de lo que dicen de las Islas de las Sombras fuera cierto, estar en la misma habitación que ellos a solas ya era motivo de alerta. Ahora más que nunca se alegraba de tener su arpa con ella. Pero recordaba a lo que venía, y no podía echarse atrás ahora.

-Así que Sona. No esperábamos a alguien como tú para el puesto. ¿Porque motivo has acudido a nosotros?-le dijo Karthus.

-¿En serio quieres que te conteste directamente?-le dijo Mordekaiser.

-Bueno, es lo que se hace en una entrevista, ¿no?-le respondió extrañado.

Luego miró a Yorick, que le hacía un gesto sujetándose la garganta y negando.

-Ah, claro.-dijo él algo avergonzado.

Tras aquello Sona quiso reír, pero evidentemente solo le salió una sonrisa que se tapó con la mano, pero que no pudo evitar que ellos notaran. Aquello le ayudó a relajarse un poco. No parecían tan temibles, después de todo los rumores.

-Bueno, expresándolo mejor que mi compañero, es que no cree que tu estilo musical se ajuste al nuestro. Al menos por lo que sabemos de ti. Así que si pudieras hacernos una demostración.-le dijo Mordekaiser con tono pausado, pero con ganas de dejar caer su guitarra hacha encima de ella si le salía algo lo más diminutamente alegre o conmovedor.

Ahora mismo llevaban sus atuendos de siempre, no los del grupo. Pero si tenían los instrumentos a mano. Y viendo la guitarra de Mordekaiser... La mitad de las veces una guitarra con hacha es decoración inofensiva. Pero esta podría utilizarse perfectamente en un combate de la liga en sustitución de su maza.

Sona entendía el porque de su duda. Ella tampoco había practicado nada de eso desde hace años. La verdad, en los primeros meses a que se fuera a vivir con Lady Buvelle y aprendía a conocer su instrumento, su música podría catalogarse dentro de ese género. Las emociones que la guiaban al hacerlo eran bastante oscuras debido a sus años de soledad en el internado en Jonia. No le eran recuerdos gratos, pero podría separarse de ellos mientras se concentrase en tocar.

Simplemente se levantó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, extendió a etwalh frente a ella mientras preparaba sus manos, echo un vistazo a los miembros de Pentakill, que la miraban con curiosidad, ensanchó los pulmones y exhaló, para empezar con su melodía.

Comenzó suavemente, para luego comenzar a encandilar a los presentes con su arte.

En el exterior del almacén, podían escucharse algunas notas fuertes, que hacían saltar la gravilla del camino como si tuviera vida propia*. Después de tres minutos, todo quedó en silencio repentino. Sona abrió los ojos, y miró a sus espectadores. Estaban confundidos y sorprendidos, pero nada en sus rostros delataba si les habiá gustado o no.

En ese momento escucharon caer la guitarra de Mordekaiser al suelo, dejando una brecha apreciable en el suelo. Entonces comenzó a aplaudir lentamente, o lo que sea que se hace cuando chocas tus manos llevando guantes metálicos, para luego comenzar a hacerlo más rápido y con más fuerza de inmediato. Sona simplemente sonrió, e hizo una reverencia, tal como hacen los artistas de música clásica al terminar. Al menos a él lo había convencido.

El amo del metal comenzó a aplaudir más despacio cuando notó como lo miraban sus compañeros, para mirar hacía otro lado cruzando los brazos algo avergonzado.

-¿Qué pasa? Es muy buena.

-No, si ha sido excelente, pero no creo que entre del todo en la categoría de género metal.-dijo Karthus.

-¿Es que no sabes lo que es el metal sinfónico?-le dijo su compañero.

-Metal sinfó... Oye, si eres tan fan del metal y sabes tanto, ¿porque estabas tan reticente a lo del grupo?

-¿Pretendes que me explique ante ti?-dijo con tono siniestro, mientras se volvía a llevar su afilada guitarra al hombro.

Sona se extrañó ante el comentario de Karthus. ¿Si están montando un grupo, no significa que a todos les gusta esa música?

-Bueno, da igual. ¿Te importa darnos tu dirección y ya te avisaremos cuando hayamos tomado una decisión sobre aceptarte o no? Vamos a tener que deliberar el asunto.-le dijo Karthus.

-No hay nada que pensar. Es perfecta.-dijo Mordekaiser imperativamente.

-¿Te importaría no hacer esto con ella delante?-le respondió chocando los dientes, mientras unas llamas verdes crecían en sus ojos.

-¿Me vas a hacer callar a mi, mientas cuestionas mis decisiones?-dijo Mordekaiser mientra partículas de hierro comenzaban a flotar en el aire.

-Señorita, ¿quiere que le muestre el lugar donde ensayamos?-dijo Yorick queriendo sacarla de ahí antes de que la cosa se pusiera igual que siempre.

Sona no vio porque negarse, y cuando salían detrás de Olaf mientras Yorick la empujaba un poco, miraba hacía atrás al vocalista y al guitarrista del grupo discutir.

Olaf cerró la puerta tras ellos y se puso a sujetarla, mientras salia un resplandor verde por debajo del marco, y esquirlas de metal medio atravesaban la madera. Sona señaló hacía atrás como diciéndole a Yorick si debían hacer algo.

-No, tranquila, estamos acostumbrados por aquí a esto. No llegará muy lejos, créame.-dijo, a pesar de que seguían apartándose de la pequeña habitación lo más posible.-Cuando se relajen ya le explicarán los detalles de como funciona esto.

* * *

 ***Si queréis escuchar la canción que tocaba Sona, buscad "Pentakill - Orb of Winter".**

 **La cosa, no sé mucho de música y menos de metal. Quería hacer una historia de romance entre Sona y Mordekaiser, pero siendo Pentakill su único punto de conexión no puedo empezar por otro sitio. Así que agradecería mucho si algún metalero me ayudara y me informara sobre alugnas cosas respecto a este género musical. Total, solo voy a utilizar al grupo durante los primeros capítulos.**


	2. Primero antes que nada

Era el día de su primer ensayo. Se había retrasado un poco porque aún no sabía muy bien como llegar, pero no demasiado. Entrando en el lugar se podían escuchar los primeros acordes de guitarra de "Smoke on the Water"**. Pero solo esos. Luego le salía mal, se oía un gruñido, y vuelta a empezar.

Cuando Sona entró, vio como el grupo miraba a Mordekaiser practicando con creciente frustración en una esquina.

-Ah, hola señorita Buvelle.-le dijo Yorick.

-Hola, Sona. ¿A que no adivinas que?-le dijo Karthus.

Sona solo miraba con curiosidad a Mordekaiser. Cada vez que le salía mal, les penetraba los oídos.

-Resulta que el grandullón es incapaz de tocar bien ningún instrumento.-dijo Olaf urgándose el oído para despejarselo.-Poder tocar la guitarra, su gran sueño frustrado. ¡Ja!

-No te rías tanto. Ya me dirás como vamos a hacer esto sin un guitarrista.-le dijo Karthus, cuando entonces se le ocurrió algo.-Oye Sona, ¿crees que podrías...?

A su lado solo estaba el arpa de Sona levitando, descendiendo lentamente al suelo ahora que su dueña se había alejado.

Mordekaiser seguía intentándolo infructuosamente. En un momento en el que había conseguido avanzar un acorde más, se esperanzó, para luego volver a llenarse de ira en el siguiente.

-¡NYAAAAAAAARGH!

Levantó su hacha-guitarra, y partió en dos el amplificador a su lado. La dejó ahí colocada mientras intentaba respirar más despacio para relajarse. Fue en ese momento, cuando notó a Sona a su lado mirándolo, con sus manos cruzadas.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-dijo malhumorado el coloso de las Islas de la Sombra.

Sona simplemente cogió un amplificador más pequeño que había en una esquina y lo colocó junto al otro, partido ya en dos. Entonces agarró el mástil de la guitarra para intentar sacarla... sin éxito alguno. Entre el peso del gigantesco instrumento, y lo bien encajada que estaba, le iba a resultar imposible. Pero ella no se rindió.

Comenzó a tirar con más fuerza, sin mucho resultado. Apoyó un pie sobre el amplificador y siguió tirando... sin haber fruto alguno. Miró un momento para Mordekaiser, que sin mostrar intención alguna de ayudarla, parecía divertido con sus intentos. Finalmente se apoyó con ambos pies sobre el destrozado amplificador, y comenzó a tirar con todas sus fuerzas.

Acabó poniéndose más roja que un tomate, y estuvo tirando durante casi un minuto. Hasta que el sudor de sus manos hizo que se le resbalasen, y acabara dándose un cabezazo contra el suelo de espaldas. Mordekaiser comenzó a reírse de aquello sin intentar disimularlo. Sona solo se frotaba la nuca con unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

Sona se puso de pie, y se quitó el polvo del vestido. Luego vio como Mordekaiser sacaba la guitarra con facilidad con una sola mano.

-Bien. ¿Ahora que?-le preguntó mientras la guitarra colgaba de su mano.

Ella simplemente cogió el cable que aún conectaba la guitarra al amplificador roto, los desenchufó de este, y lo enchufó al otro. Luego extendió las manos hacía Mordekaiser.

Él miró un rato, hasta que entendió que quería que le pasase la guitarra. El se la dio, pero sonriendo por debajo del casco, sospechando que...

¡CLONC!

...no sería capaz de sujetarla. Hizo una grieta en el suelo al caer. Si le llega a pillar los dedos debajo del filo del hacha, Sona ya los habría perdido. Volvió a mirar mal a Mordekaiser, mientras el reía levemente sin disimular.

Sona arrastró la guitarra hasta el amplificador, y la apoyó encima de este con esfuerzo, haciendolo crujir un poco por el peso. Tuvo que ponerse de rodillas para estar a la altura necesaria para poder tocar la guitarra, y aún así tuvo que estirar bastante el brazo izquierdo para poder alcanzar bien las cuerdas del mástil. A Mordekaiser le parecía una escena bastante ridícula, mientras los demás miraban con curiosidad desde la distancia.

Fue entonces cuando Sona comenzó a tocar la misma canción que estaba practicando él... con completa facilidad y maestría. Todos notarían como a Mordekaiser se le comenzaba a quedar la mandíbula colgando, de no ser por el yelmo. Era la mejor versión que había escuchado. Sabía que Sona era una artista con talento, pero... la mayoría se dedican a un solo instrumento. Y los que tocan otro, no suelen tener la misma maestría con el secundario que con el primario. Aquí no era el caso.

Por eso lo de "virtuosa de las cuerdas" era un apodo tan general.

Cuando Sona terminó, miró a Mordekaiser con cara seria. Él se giró cuando sus compañeros de la banda comenzaron a aplaudirle entre risas.

-¡Definitivamente no es de la talla de la pequeña dama, pero tiene más uso con eso que tú! ¡Jajaja...!-reía Olaf.

-¿No decías que no te gustaba mi plan? Pues si quieres ya no tienes porque formar parte de él.-le dijo Karthus burlonamente.

Yorick sin embargo se limitaba a reír tapándose la cara.

Eso le enfureció. Se giró hacía ellos, y estiró el brazo dispuesto a invocar su maza, cuando notó como algo tiraba de su capa. Se giró, dió un tirón para que Sona dejara de agarrarla.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-le dijo furioso por ridiculizarle de esa manera.

Ella simplemente le señaló la guitarra apoyada junto al amplificador. Él miraba hacía allí y a ella sin entender. Sona entonces se acercó, y la arrastró al lado de Mordekaiser con ambas manos. No fue hasta entonces cuando Mordekaiser prácticamente se la arrancó de las manos de un tirón. Ella entonces simplemente le hizo un gesto para que empezase a tocar.

Él solo soltó un gruñido bajo. Agarró el instrumento como siempre, tocó los primeros acordes... y volvió a fallar.

El enfado de antes continuaba. Se le ocurrió en ese momento en dejar caer la guitarra sobre la cabeza de Sona, pero entonces notó como ella tocaba sus manos... sus manos enguanteladas. Ya me dirás como tocas un guitarra con guantes metálicos.

Movió un par de sus dedos de una cuerda a otra, intentando hacerle entender como debía hacerlo en el punto en el que fallaba. Así se apartó, y le dijo que lo volviese a intentar. Volvió a hacerlo, y esta vez, no solo pasó por ese acorde que se le resistía, sino que avanzó un par más.

-¡JA!-dejó salir en una pequeña celebración de triunfo, solo para fallar en ese momento.-Urgh...

Sona dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa. Volvió a agarrarle las manos, y volvió a mover sus dedos, indicándole como hacerlo con gestos, mientras le señalaba la partitura.

Esta vez volvió a avanzar más que antes, pero volvía a atascarse en otro punto, solo para que Sona le volviese a explicar, y consiguiera hacerlo bien.

-Tengo la sospecha de que el único motivo por el que le salía mal, era porque ningún otro profesor tenia la paciencia o el valor para enseñarle.-dijo Karthus.-Y los que sí, ninguno debió sobrevivir a la experiencia.

-Bueno, otro problema resuelto.-dijo Yorick.

Los tres seguían mirando como Sona le enseñaba a Mordekaiser.

-¿Creéis que se la acabará tirando?-dijo Olaf dando un trago a su cerveza.

-¿Una sofisticada dama demaciana, acostarse con un brutal guerrero de las Islas de la Sombra?-le dijo Karthus incrédulo.-La única forma es que él la fuerce. Probablemente acabaría matándola, pero total, no creo que tuviera que preocuparse porque gritara.

Ese tipo de comentarios les eran naturales a la gente de las Islas de las Sombras. Pero incluso para un Berserker de Freljord como Olaf, aquello resultaba demasiado frío.

Bueno, de todas formas ya lo habría olvidado después de la borrachera.

* * *

A "El Antro Decadente" no se le podía acusar de mentir. Su nombre deja bastante claro lo que esperar de él. No asistían precisamente por allí la "creme de la creme" de la sociedad de Valoran. Era el típico lugar al que las aseguradoras cerraban sus puertas. Tampoco es que a los dueños les importase mucho, dado que siempre tenían a los gorilas para echar a los clientes molestos.

Fue en el proceso de "acompañar a la puerta" a uno de esos clientes, cuando Karthus y Sona llegaron a la entrada del lugar. El gorila de seguridad del establecimiento alzó la mirada tras dejar por el suelo al pobre patán, y se extrañó al ver a Sona. ¿Que hacía una dama tan elegante y con tanta pinta de no haber roto un plato en su vida en aquel lugar? Entonces miró a un lado y vio a Karthus. Sintió como la sangre se le helaba.

Incluso para la gente de aquel lugar, la mayoría de habitantes de las Islas de las Sombras eran temidos como a una plaga... siendo una analogía más literal de lo que pueda parecer.

-¿Está el dueño den...?

Antes de que Karthus pudiera terminar su frase, el gorila gritó como una colegiala, y volvió a entrar corriendo dentro. Lo mismo hizo el borracho que se encontraba a sus pies, levantándose torpemente, corriendo por la calle.

A la hora de decirlo, Karthus disfrutaba del temor que provocaba en los demás su sola presencia, igual de bien que el resto de sus compatriotas. Pero debía admitir que a veces podía resultar problemático.

-Sigh, vamos.-le indicó con un gesto a Sona.

Entraron al lugar, para segundos después, presenciar como varias ventanas y el escaparate estallaron con clientes y empleados aterrorizados corriendo por sus vidas. Curiosamente ninguno salió por la puerta. No querían siquiera cruzarse con Karthus.

Quedaban unos pocos clientes debajo de las mesas, y un par de camareros asomaban los ojos por detrás de la barra. Solo se vía a un hombre moreno, medio calvo, con bigote, y barrigudo de pie. Limpiando una jarra de cerveza con un paño. Karthus y Sona se acercaron a la barra.

-¿Está aquí el dueño?-preguntó mirando al distraído hombre y a los aterrados camareros.

-Lo tiene delante.-dijo el hombre sin levantar la vista.

Cuando alzóla mirada para ver con quien hablaba, se quedó con los ojos abiertos. La boca se le quedó colgando mientras comenzaba a tartamudear algo, y la jarra en sus manos se estrelló contra el suelo.

-Es... es... es...

"Ahí vamos otra vez.", pensó Karthus, dispuesto a abatirle succionando su alma si intentaba empezar a correr.

-¡¿Es usted la maestra de las cuerdas?!-pregunto de repente ilusionado, subiéndose a la barra, y agarrando las manos de Sona.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida, para luego simplemente sonreír, y asentir con la cabeza con amabilidad.

-Es... es un honor tenerla en nuestro humilde tugurio.-dijo bajándose de la barra para arrodillarse un momento y besarle la mano.

-¿Tú sabías que el jefe era fan de ese tipo de música?-le dijo un camarero al otro, aún agazapados, en voz baja.

-Siempre me pareció que era bastante blando por dentro. Pero no sabía nada de sus gustos musicales. Aunque no, no me lo esperaba.

Para responderle, Sona simplemente señaló hacia Karthus con un gesto de su mano.

-Ah...

El dueño en ese momento se puso de pie, y se acercó a su oído.

-Mi señora, si ese vil monstruo la tiene aquí como prisionera para sus enfermizos placeres, solo parpadee dos veces, y nosotros lo distraeremos mientras usted huye.

Ella simplemente sonrió y negó con la cabeza, para volver a señalar a Karthus.

-Como decía, si usted es el dueño del local, nos gustaría hablar con usted de negocios.

-¿Negocios?-dijo el dueño, para mirar un momento a Sona y señalarla.-¿Va a volver a tocar?

-Sí... sí, queremos que toque aquí, pero no solo ella. Es que somos un...-no pudo ni acabar la frase antes de que el hombre se pusiera a celebrarlo.

-¡¿En mi local?! ¡¿Tocar en mi local?! No sé como podría rechazar semejante honor.

-Pero jefe.-dijo uno de los camareros asomándose detrás de la barra.-No creo que lo que ella toque pegue con...

-Tú, despedido.-dijo sin más poniendo rostro serio.

-Pero... pero si llevo trabajando 10 años aquí.

-¡Qué te largues!

Luego miró a Karthus, el cual alzó la ceja al ver que le miraba, y esa fue toda la motivación que necesitaba para aceptar la exigencia de su jefe sin rechistar, y salir prácticamente volando del lugar.

* * *

-Y bueno, una vez se hubieron calmado los ánimos, pudimos explicárselo con más calma.

Karthus hablaba con sus compañeros de vuelta en el almacén, en un sala con varios sofás demacrados y algo podridos, explicándoles como había ido la negociación.

-Pero vamos, básicamente, ya tenemos fecha y lugar para nuestra primera actuación.

-Te dije que era buena idea aceptarla.-dijo Mordekaiser.

Sona no se encontraba en el lugar en aquel momento, porque habían quedado con que viniera un fotógrafo para poder hacer un póster promocional del grupo, y ella tenía que ir de compras para poder tener algo más acorde al estilo de la banda. El resto no tenían porque preocuparse de eso ya que siendo de donde eran, no tenían problema encontrando ropas acordes.

-Odio que digas "te lo dije". Pero cuando aciertas, aciertas.-le dijo Karthus sonriendo.

-¿Y ahora que?-preguntó Olaf rascándose la cabeza aburrido.

-¿Ahora?

Karthus sacó una botella de cerveza, y utilizó sus dientes como abrebotellas, para luego pasársela al vikingo sin levantarse ninguno de sus asientos.

-Ahora lo celebramos.

El berserker sonrió un momento, antes de hacer un gesto como de brindar en el aire, y beberse media botella de un trago. Luego la dejó caer al suelo, algo mareado, y se desplomó sobre el respaldo del sofá en el que se encontraba

Mordekaiser pateó un momento su pierna para ver si ya estaba grogui.

-¿Para cuanta gente tenía capacidad el recinto?

-No la suficiente.-dijo Karthus.-Si tomáramos sus almas, no tendríamos poder suficiente, y sería echarnos a la liga encima si lo descubriesen. Más con Sona y Olaf presentes.

-O sea, que esta actuación, va a ser simplemente de práctica.-le dijo Yorick.

El esqueleto solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Mmf...-gruñó Mordekaiser inseguro.

Había algo que le gustaba, y a la vez que le disgustaba, de esa noticia. Por un lado, como amante de la música metal que era, tocar ante un público sería una oportunidad única en la vida. Por otro, el plan en si nunca acabó de convencerle, porque les obligaba a exponerse demasiado ante los ojos de la gente, y llamar demasiado la atención. Pero como otro punto positivo, podría escuchar y ser aconsejado por Sona más tiempo.

Si, era eso. Solo eso. A pesar de ser tan pequeña y débil, el hombre de hierro respetaba el talento de la demaciana. Le agradecía todo lo que había echo por ayudarle a superar sus trabas para tocar, y eso ya era decir mucho tratándose de uno de los tantos "portadores de la luz y la justicia" de Demacia. Había algo en ella que la hacía, sino agradable, al menos tolerable ante sus ojos, al no poseer la arrogancia ni los aires de superioridad moral de muchos de sus compatriotas. Fuera de sus camaradas de las Islas de las Sombras y algunos otros miembros de la liga que compartían una filosofía similar a la suya, le era difícil encontrar a alguien con quien se sintiese a gusto pasando el tiempo.

Esto era algo que había llamado su atención. ¿Como podía una mujer como ella resultarle tan... entretenida? Era algo que para él, merecía la pena investigar.

* * *

** **Elegí esta canción porque es la típica que se escucha cuando en una comedia alguien está intentando aprender a tocar la guitarra, pero se le da fatal, y no da salido de esos acordes.**


	3. Unos consejos estéticos

A unos pocos kilómetros de la sede del Instituto de la guerra, se edificó una extensa urbanización para servir de alojamiento a los campeones que necesitarán o quisieran vivir cerca. Debido a los problemas políticos del momento, y algunos aún persistentes 21 años después, se dividió en varios barrios distintos unidos solo por caminos. Un barrio para cada ciudad-estado o facción.

Con el tiempo, la presencia de tantos "famosos" en un mismo lugar, acabó llamando la atención de otra gente, y acabó construyéndose una extensa ciudad comercial, con uno de los niveles de vida más altos de Runaterra. Debido a la protección especial de la liga de la que goza el territorio, el lugar casi podría considerarse una burbuja alejada de todos los demás problemas que asolan a cualquier nación del continente, o sus archipiélagos. Actualmente, la urbe se ha extendido tanto, que estas urbanizaciones se han acabado fusionando con el resto del panorama.*

Precisamente Sona se encontraba deambulando por el centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraba el gran barrio comercial, pero esta vez, sin su etwahl con ella. Su instrumento era básicamente su único medio de comunicación con el mundo, pero aunque muchas veces notaba que casi no podía salir sin ella a ningún lado, otras simplemente la dejaba en su casa. Llegaba a hacersele pesado cargar con ella en ocasiones, y para hacerla levitar, necesitaba tocarla constantemente. De todas formas había aprendido un hechizo para invocarla a voluntad desde su casa, así que en las ocasiones que se le hacía necesaria, podía tenerla a su alcance sin dificultad.

Teniendo en cuenta que iba a necesitar ir a muchas tiendas ese día, tendría que "hablar" con muchos dependientes. Pero para eso había quedado con una amiga que pudiera ayudarla y aconsejarla.

Se encontraba esperando a su amiga en un banco en un jardín, que servía de pequeño rincón de la naturaleza en medio de la gran ciudad. La decoración del lugar había sido hecha según el estilo jonio, y le recordaba a su antigua patria natal. Aunque realmente ni siquiera sabía si era realmente "natal" de allí, dado que nunca conoció a sus padres. Pero debido a la temprana edad a la que le encontraron en el orfanato, no seria errado suponer que lo era.

Cuando comenzó a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, fue incapaz de notar el movimiento tras los arbustos. Unos ojos dorados con pupilas rasgadas brillaron al verla, un par de colmillos afloraron con una sonrisa, y un par de orejas negras se erizaron.

Una figura saltó sobre Sona sorprendiéndola, y agarrándola por la espalda.

-¡Aaaaaaah, Sona! ¡Cuanto me alegra volver a verte!-gritaba Ahri, sin dejar de abrazar a su amiga por detrás, mientras frotaba su mejilla con la suya.

La virtuosa de las cuerdas no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar ante la actitud de tu amiga.

-"Me alegra volver a verte también, Ahri."

Ese era otro motivo por el que no había traído el arpa. Si quedaba con uno de sus pocos amigos cercanos, con los que había decidido compartir un vínculo telepático de bajo nivel permanente, no la necesitaba. Ahri solo podía percibir los pensamientos que Sona le dedicaba directamente debido al formato del hechizo, de una forma para poder respetar la intimidad de ambas, y porque era algo que no solía resultarle cómodo hacer. Por eso el vínculo que la une en un combate con un invocador era tan breve y tan restrictivo. No le resultaba cómodo hacerlo con un extraño. Prefería seguir hablando a través de las emociones que expresaba con su arpa.

-Venga, hacía un montón que no quedábamos. ¿Qué has estado haciendo últimamente?-le preguntó sentándose de rodillas en el banco.

-"Es que he estado muy ocupada esta semana. Apenas he tenido tiempo para nadie."

-Oh. ¿Y que has estado haciendo?-dijo ladeando la cabeza adorablemente como un perrito.

-"Precisamente por eso te envié aquel mensaje. He entrado a formar parte de un grupo, y necesitaba que me ayudaras con el vestuario."

-¿Un grupo? Creía que tú preferías tocar sola.

-"Ya. Pero desde que me uní a la liga, no tengo el tiempo ni los medios para organizarlo todo yo sola."

-¿Y porque ibas a necesitar mi ayuda con el vestuario?

-"Porque, podría decirse que se sale bastante de mi estilo habitual."-sonrió Sona incómoda, imaginándose el tipo de ropa que tendría que llevar.

Viendo como solía ser el estilo "metalero", se daba cuenta de que iba a necesitar mucho negro, especialmente cuero, y por alguna razón que ella misma desconocía, esa idea la hacía sentir incómoda.

-¿Y de que clase de estilo se trata?-preguntó Ahri notando el ligero nerviosismo de su amiga, mientras sonreía picaramente.

-"Bueno... es que voy a tocar música metal."

El silencio se hizo entre ellas durante un buen rato.

-Espera, ¿es en serio?

Ella se limitó a asentir.

-Pero... eso no es que se salga de tu estilo, es que... se va al otro espectro de tu estilo.-le dijo sorprendida, para luego cruzarle una idea por la mente.-¿Es por un hombre?

Sona solo pudo ladear la cabeza extrañada.

-Los únicos motivos por los que se me ocurre que alguien pueda querer hacerse un cambio tan radical, es por querer llamar la atención de alguien. ¿Quién es? ¿Le conozco? ¿Es un miembro de la liga?-decía ella ilusionada, moviendo su cola.

Ya empezaba con eso. Si a la zorra de nueve colas había algo que le gustase más que jugar con los sentimientos y las mentes de los hombres, era actuar de Celestina. Nunca paraba de atosigar a sus amigas de la liga con preguntas sobre su vida amorosa. Sona solo pudo suspirar sabiendo que iba a ser incapaz de convencerla de que no era por eso.

-"No se trata de eso, créeme."

-Sí, bueno, como tú digas.-dijo rodando los ojos.-Ya me enteraré más tarde. Pero si es por amor, haré lo que sea. ¿Cómo pretendías que te ayudase con lo de la vestimenta?

Sona solo pudo rodar los ojos.

-"Bueno, es que no tengo mucha idea de como vestirme. Ni siquiera sé que debería ponerme, o donde venden lo que busco. De hecho, creo que ni siquiera sé lo que busco."-dijo dubitativa.

-Je, pues a mi no me preguntes.-le dijo la mujer zorro.-Me pongo lo que me apaño, siempre voy a los mismos sitios, y mucha de mi ropa prácticamente me la hago yo.

-"Vaya. Entonces supongo que no podrás..."

-Que yo no pueda guiarte,-le interrumpió su amiga.-no significa que no se me ocurra alguien que sepa de lo que preguntas.-dijo sonriendo picaramente.

* * *

En un campo de pruebas de uno de los gimnasios de entrenamiento de la liga, había una docena de monigotes de paja, con dianas pintadas, y caritas sonrientes dibujadas, colocados todos mirando hacía el centro en círculo.

En el centro de ese círculo, se encontraba Katarina, extendiendo dos ristras de cuchillos bajo sus brazos. Dio un salto en el aire girando y dejando salir disparadas sus dagas. Cuando aterrizó pie con los brazos extendidos, alzó la vista un momento. Todos los muñecos habían sido completamente atravesados, o directamente partidos en dos, a pesar del pequeño tamaño de las dagas. Pero aún así...

-Chist, he vuelto a fallar.-masculló decepcionada consigo misma.

-¿De que hablas?

Katarina se dio la vuelta para ver a Ahri, que miraba a los monigotes extrañada.

-No hay ninguno intacto. No has fallado.-dijo con inocencia, sin notar que el mechón de pelo que colgaba delante de su oreja izquierda, ahora era más corto que el de la derecha.

Cosa que si notó Sona, que comenzó a temblar un poco al ver el cuchillo clavado en la pared tras ellas, con pelos negros aún enganchados.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotras dos aquí? No os he visto venir nunca.

A pesar de la mala relación de Demacia, por razones obvias, y Jonia, por las cicatrices de la aún reciente en la memoria colectiva invasión, con Noxus, había campeones de esta ciudad-estado con las que otros campeones no tenían tantos problemas relacionándose socialmente.

Y aunque Katarina Du Coteau no solía ser muy amigable, si era de las más aproximables de todos ellos.

-Es que necesitábamos que nos echases un mano con algo.

-¿Para que necesitáis mi ayuda?

No tenía intención alguna de hacerles caso, pero aún así tenía curiosidad de saber porque habían venido.

-¿Te apetece venir de compras con nosotras?

-…. ¿Perdón?

-Sí, sí, sí, a mi también me parece raro, pero….

Ahri empujó a Sona delante suya.

-… Sona necesita un cambio de imagen para su nuevo trabajo.

-Ajá. Y, ¿por qué me incumbe a mi eso?

-Porque tu forma de vestir es justo lo que necesitamos imitar.

Katarina se quedó con las cejas alzadas de sorpresa un par de segundos, antes de estallar en carcajadas. Acabó en el suelo en posición fetal sujetándose la tripa de la risa.

-Creo que hemos logrado convencerla.-le dijo Ahri a su amiga al oído, mientras le guiñaba al ojo.

Sona solo bajó los hombros algo deprimida. Prefería mantener el asunto lo más alejado posible de la gente de la liga durante un tiempo. Aún le daba corte que sus amigos y compañeros se enterasen de con quien andaba. Pero bueno, tarde o temprano todo el mundo acabaría por enterarse. Así que no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo.

Parecía que Katarina por fin había acabado de reír, pero cuando se puso de pie, fue mirar a Sona e imaginársela con sus propias pintas, y comenzar el ataque de risa de nuevo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! No puedo. Es que no puedo. Ja, ja, ja,ja. ¿Pero para que necesitas vestirte así, exactamente? ¿Es que a tu novio le va el BDSM?

Ahri se giró cuando Sona comenzó a explicarle telepáticamente.

-¡Ah! Es que va a tocar en un grupo con campeones de las Islas de las Sombras…. Espera, ¡¿QUÉ?!

Ahri y Katarina tardaron unos segundos en asimilar lo que acababan de escuchar.

-Dice que… que unos cuantos de ellos se pusieron a formar una banda de música metal, y que le ofrecieron un puesto.-siguió explicándole Ahri a Katarina, tras el shock inicial.

-Ya….. y, ¿quienes son esos miembros exactamente? –preguntó la noxiana.

-Pues dice que Olaf…. que es el único aparte de ella que es de otro sitio, Yorick, Karthus y….. Mordekaiser.

Katarina y Ahri se pusieron a repasar mentalmente lo que acababan de escuchar. Olaf, aunque maleducado, era de Freljord, así que nada. Yorick era más bien inofensivo fuera de la grieta. Karthus, aunque manipulador, era un tipo comedido con sus acciones. Y Mordekaiser…..

Bueno, Katarina tiene luchado en el mismo bando que él en los combates de la liga. Digamos que se alegraba enormemente de no tener que ponérsele nunca delante.

Luego ella y Ahri se pusieron a cuchichear en una esquina, dando la espalda a una avergonzada Sona.

-¿La habrán hechizado o algo para usarla a su antojo?-dijo Katarina en voz baja, para echarle una ojeada a la demaciana por encima de su hombro.

-No. Aunque no lo parezca, su propia magia es bastante poderosa. No la pueden hechizar. ¿Tendrá dificultades económicas, y tuvo que aceptar el primer trabajo que se le ofreció?

-¿Tú crees que una noble demaciana, y miembro de la liga va a pasar hambre?

Luego de un rato, Ahri alzó la cabeza mirando hacia la maestra de las cuerdas.

-Ah… dice que dejemos de cuchichear, ya que puede oírlo todo, que no es nada de eso, y que si vas a ayudarla.

Katarina solo se enderezó mirando con una sonrisa sarcástica a Sona.

-Por mucho que me interese el asunto de como acabó esta metida dentro de esa panda tan peligrosa, paso. De hecho, ni siquiera termino de creerme lo que me has dicho.

La pelirroja solo se dio la vuelta para alejarse lo más posible de esas dos locas. De hecho, hasta ese día, a la única que consideraba loca era a Ahri.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón.-comenzó a decir Ahri, para luego colocar sus manos alrededor de su boca como amplificador.-¡Una demaciana tocando con un grupo de sombras, suena tan ridículo de oír como que una asesina noxiana se acostaría con un general demaciano!

Katarina se frenó repentinamente, poniéndose tiesa. Giró lentamente la cabeza con una gota de sudor frío bajando por su frente, y con su rostro entre la tensión y la sorpresa.

Lo sabe. De alguna forma, esa pequeña zorra lo sabe. ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir? Ella y él siempre han sido muy cuidadosos a la hora de elegir los sitios y las horas en las que encontrarse. Y ninguno de los dos le ha hablado a ningún familiar o amigo de lo suyo. ¿Cómo es posible?

* * *

Sona no entendía porque Katarina había cambiado tan de repente de idea. Ni tampoco porque Ahri no paraba de mirarla sonriendo, y la noxiana gruñía cada vez que lo hacía. Bueno, de todas formas, habían conseguido lo que querían.

El lugar al que les había llevado Katarina era….. pintoresco, cuanto menos.

Parece que los colores predominantes según la moda del lugar eran el negro….. el negro. El negro. Negro. Más negro.

Eih, ¿esa chaqueta era azul marino? Ah, no, más negro.

Bueno, adornos. Seguramente ahí habría más variedad. Tenían collarines con pinchos metálicos….. muñequeras con pinchos metálicos….. Vale, parecía que ya lo iba pillando.

Mientras se preguntaba porque aquel corsé (negro) estaba en la categoría de prendas de exterior, Katarina se dispuso a hablar un momento con Ahri.

-Oye, ¿te dijo porque motivo quiso unirse a su grupo?

Ahri negó con la cabeza.

-Pero yo creo que es porque le gusta alguien. –dijo alegremente.

-Estarás de broma. ¿Quién va a ser? ¿El borracho con pulgas, el jorobado lleno de tierra, el esqueleto sin órganos, o…..?

Katarina se quedó pensando.

-¿Alguien sabe que aspecto tiene Mordekaiser?

-No. Yo siempre le he visto con el casco puesto. A lo mejor es eso lo que llama su atención.-dijo la mujer zorra dejando volar su imaginación.-El misterio de lo que se oculta tras el cruel y aterrador caballero del terror.

-Lo más probable, o está hueco y es solo una armadura con su alma atrapada, que parece ser algo común en las Islas de las Sombras, o es un esqueleto rodeado de fuego verde, como Hecarim y Tresh.-dijo la cuchilla siniestra.

-Oh, ¿tú crees?-dijo algo decepcionada.

-¿Conoces a un solo sombra que luzca remotamente humano?

Sona captó su conversación, de la misma forma que las escuchó hablar antes en el gimnasio. Su oído había pocas cosas que no pudiera captar si estaban en el mismo cuarto, por bajito que hablaran, si se concentraba.

¿Cómo luciría el maestro del metal? En todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos practicando, jamás se quitó ninguna parte de su armadura. ¿Será como Katarina dice? Pues a pesar de ser un no muerto esquelético, o una armadura embrujada, no podía negarse que era un tipo….. divertido. Sí. Cuando comenzó a enseñarle a tocar la guitarra, las reacciones que daba, eran tan graciosas como las de un niño. A pesar de su tosco exterior y personalidad, le resultó extremadamente sencillo empatizar con él. Más que un terrible psicópata que ha esclavizado cientos de almas arrebatándoselas a los aún calientes cadáveres de sus víctimas, parecía un adulto que había sufrido falta de cariño en su infancia. O al menos es la impresión que le dio a ella.

No sabía porque, pero de todos sus compañeros de banda, él era el que más le llamaba la atención, y con el que mejor relación tenía. Sin duda era alguien a quien le apetecía conocer mejor.

¡Tap, tap!

Notó dos palmadas sobre sus hombros. Ahri y Katarina se habían acercado a ella, y antes de que pudiera preguntarles nada, la levantaron, y la llevaron arrastrando al probador.

-Katarina dice que quiere acabar con esto rápido, así que decidió que es mejor meterte en el probador, y que te vayas probando lo que te pasemos. –le dijo su amiga.

No pudo ni objetar nada, antes de que la lanzaran sin cuidado al estrecho habitáculo. Apenas se puso de pie ya le habían cerrado la cortina.

* * *

 ***Veo que en muchos fics, la gente describe los alojamientos de los campeones como habitaciones dentro de los edificios del propio Instituto de la Guerra. Por eso desarrollé todo el asunto de la ciudad, para dar un toque de originalidad, y para tener más variedad en los escenarios.**


	4. Me gusta tu nuevo look

Al final se resignó, y se quitó el vestido, mientras miraba la condición de su cuerpo en el espejo.

-Empieza con esto.-le pasó Ahri una percha.

Sona la cogió sin mirar y….

-"Ehm…. Ahri. ¿Por qué me das ropa interior?"

Dijo mientras contemplaba algo abochornada los ligueros y las bragas y sujetador de encaje….. negros.

-Venga, se supone que las estrellas de la música ligáis mucho. A lo mejor te apetece llevarte a algún fan a tu habitación tras el concierto como uno de esos…. ¿Cómo se decía…?

Ahri no pudo terminar cuando la cortina se corrió levemente, y la ropa que le había pasado a su amiga acabó contra su cara.

Katarina solo miraba la escena negando con la cabeza.

-Anda, prueba mejor con esto.-dijo la pelirroja.

Sona cogió lo que le pasó a través de la cortina, esta vez evitando mirar aposta. Cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió al ver el vestido que le había dado.

La parte del torso y la inferior parecían dos piezas distintas unidas en una sola. El torso era un corsé negro de cuero, y la falda era de un hilo bastante sedoso, y le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Pero eso sí. Todo negro.

Dicho sea de paso, era muy….. bonito. Sí, le gustaba bastante. No era lo que habitualmente se ponía, pero le quedaba bastante favorecedor. Pero había un par de detalles que la hacían chirriar un poco con el vestido.

Primero antes que nada, corrió la cortina del probador para que sus amigas pudieran verlo para darle su opinión.

Ahri se puso a dar vueltas alrededor suyo, mirando desde abajo, desde arriba, y desde los lados, mientras hacía el gesto de un encuadre con los dedos.

-No sé. El vestido definitivamente te queda bien, pero….. hay algo que no termina de cuadrar. Queda raro.-le dijo la mujer zorro.

-Sí, como que hay algo en ti que lo hace extraño de ver.-dijo Katarina.

A Sona se le ocurrió algo. Se quitó sus adornos para el pelo, y se dejó la melena suelta. Miró un momento para atrás en el espejo, y le gustó lo que vio.

-Anda, mira, mucho mejor así.-dijo Katarina.

-No sé. Aún así parece que le falta algo.-dijo Ahri.

-No te preocupes, solo acabamos de empezar. Aún queda mucho que hacer.-dijo la pelirroja mostrándoles dos muñequeras con púas.

Acabaron añadiendo tan solo un cinturón con forma de cadena, con otras cuatro colgando a los lados, con una punta con pinchos en cada extremos, y las dichas muñequeras.

-Bueno, creo que en lo que a ropa respecta, hemos acabado.-dijo Katarina.-El problema, que el pelo verde no combina con el negro, y que con lo suave y brillante que tienes la piel, parece que quedase desnuda respecto al resto.

-Eih, ¿y si te haces un tatuaje? Así seguro que no queda tan vacío.-dijo Ahri señalando una puesto de tatuajes enfrente de la tienda.

Repentinamente, el dueño del puesto se metió dentro, cerró la puerta con candado, y le dio la vuelta al cartel para poner "cerrado". Justo en ese momento, un hombre con un tatuaje en el brazo, estando ese brazo altamente inflamado y enrojecido, comenzó a aporrear la puerta con furia, con el brazo que tenía bien.

Sona se puso a negar vehementemente con la cabeza.

-No hace falta eso.-dijo Katarina, dándole una manga semitransparente a Sona.-Ponte esto en el brazo derecho.

La demaciana le hizo caso. Estiró la manga hasta su hombro, y observó el tatuaje grabado en esta. Recorría todo su brazo, pero la tela era tan transparente, que no se notaba que la llevaba puesta.

Era perfecto. Así podía quitárselo y ponérselo cuando quisiera, y nadie se daría cuenta.

-Bien. Ahora, solo nos queda hacer algo con tu pelo.-dijo Katarina.

Acabaron por comprar un tinte mágico, de los típicos productos revolucionarios que salían de Piltover. Podía ser removido con agua con facilidad, y desaparecía las 8 horas de aplicarlo. Bastante práctico, la verdad. Ahora solo quedaba a esperar a que llegara el día de la cita con el fotógrafo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, estaban todos en el almacén esperando para hacer las fotos promocionales. Yorick había encontrado una forma de emblanquecer su verdosa piel, fruto de la putrefacción, y llevaba una chistera que le hacía parecer un aristócrata sin fortuna. Karthus simplemente se quitó su capuchón, y cambió el rojo por el blanco y el negro. Olaf llevaba la barba y la melena teñidas, junto con unas hombreras puntiagudas.

Solo faltaban por llegar Sona y Mordekaiser. Fue entonces cuando vieron entrar a una mujer pelirroja de ojos azules, con un vestido negro, y adornada con unos accesorios bastante puntiagudos.

-Eih, ¿qué pasa? ¿Las groupies nos empiezan a llegar antes incluso del primer concierto?-dijo Olaf sin ser capaz de reconocer a la mujer.

Esto hizo reir a Sona. Karthus, al notar que su risa era completamente muda, y la peculiar forma del instrumento que cargaba a su espalda, a pesar de estar adornado con una enorme calavera y pintado de negro, fue capaz de reconocer a la demaciana.

-Vaya. Tú si que te has tomado en serio lo del "uniforme de trabajo", Sona. Eso sí que es cuidar los detalles.

Al oírle decir eso, sus otros dos compañeros la reconocieron enseguida.

-Ah, señorita Buvelle. Está usted perfecta.-le dijo el bajista del grupo a su compañera.

-O sea, que si queríamos, podíamos vestir cuero.-suspiró solo un momento Olaf.

La maestra de las cuerdas se sentía más segura ahora ante los halagos de sus compañeros. Solo faltaba por saber la opinión de Mordekaiser, que debería llegar en cualquier….

Fue entonces cuando notó la enorme sombra que la cubría. Se giró para ver al hombre de hierro, con su armadura y su guitarra, mirándola escrutadoramente de arriba abajo.

Mordekaiser se inclinó para quedar su rostro a unos pocos centímetros del de Sona, mientras esta le veía estrechar sus ojos escarlatas. Normalmente cualquier otra persona o campeón, se aterrorizaría o se pondría tenso al tener al general sombra observándole tan meticulosamente, pero Sona ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia. Lo único que sintió fue incomodidad por la invasión tan repentina de su espacio personal.

Finalmente, dejó de estrechar los ojos.

-¿Sona?-dijo en tono de pregunta.

Ella solo sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza. Debía ser el que con más rapidez le había reconocido de los cuatro. Tras eso se apartó de ella.

-¿Qué te parece? De no ser por los ojos no te habría reconocido nunca. La pequeña dama parece capaz de adaptarse a cualquier cosa. Hoy se te ve excepcionalmente hermosa.

Sona sintió como un latido a destiempo en su pecho tras oír el halago del coloso metálico. Pero no pudo pensar en porque se debería, antes de que Karthus interrumpiera sus deliberaciones.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-¿Qué?-replicó Morde al verse interrumpido.

-No puedes ir a tocar con la armadura que llevas siempre. Podrías al menos haberte puesto otra que no sea la que hemos visto todos los días.

-Vale, primero, ni se te ocurra decirme lo que debo hacer con mi apariencia.-dijo dejando caer su guitarra al suelo a modo de advertencia.-Y segundo.

Con un gesto de sus dedos, por los que le recorrieron un par de chispas, toda la armadura de su torso y brazos se desmontó sola, dejando solo sus hombreras y sus guanteletes, así como también desaparecieron las protecciones de sus piernas dejando ver sus pantalones.

-Yo siempre estoy preparado.-dijo con un tono de superioridad.

-Voy a ver si ha llegado el fotógrafo.-dijo Karthus, no queriendo soportar el ego de su amigo en ese momento.

Parecía que Ahri y Katarina se equivocaban, pensaba en ese momento Sona. Debajo de su armadura, Mordekaiser era tan humano como cualquier otro habitante de Valoran. Lo único que vio a destacar, es que el susodicho llevaba melena. Jamás lo habría imaginado. Aunque siendo tan metalero como era, tampoco sería tan raro pensarlo. En sus costados llevaba dos tatuajes tribales, parecidos al de la manga tatuada que ella levaba. Y bueno, también parecía que se encontraba en muy buen estado físico.

Pero que en muy, muy, buena forma. Sus pectorales y sus abdominales parecían hechos de metal, en vez de carne, de lo bien formados y duros que se veían. Casi daba la sensación de que podrías rayar queso en ellos. Se preguntó si le dejaría tocárselos. Luego se fijó en lo fuertes que parecían sus brazos por como le resaltaban los bíceps, y en lo agradable que se sentiría que estos la abrazaran, mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra su ancho pecho.

Inconscientemente, comenzó a morderse el labio. Alzó la vista un poco, y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Mordekaiser. Instintivamente movió la cabeza hacía otro lado.

¿Habría notado como le miraba? Espera, más importante, ¿cómo demonios le habían venido esos pensamientos a la cabeza tan repentinamente? Se echó las manos a las mejillas mientras notaba como se le enrojecían, aún sin entender que es lo que le acababa de pasar.

Mordekaiser había comenzado a mirarla casi al mismo tiempo. En ese momento, el simplemente se preguntaba porque le había salido aquel piropo de forma tan natural. No estaba acostumbrado a resaltar las cualidades positivas de los demás por cuenta propia. La demaciana no le resultaba desagradable de ver, pero había que ser honestos: no era su tipo. Sin embargo, para él y sus gustos, aquel atuendo resaltaba toda la belleza que esta poseía naturalmente. Como no tiene tendencia a fijarse en mujeres de lugares como la estricta y luminosa Demacia, realmente no consideraba su atractivo. Pero con ese estilo, pudo ver lo sensual que era su cuerpo. La proporción entre pecho y caderas que poseía, era la que a él le gustaba.

Alzó un poco la vista, y le pareció bastante sensual la forma en que se mordía el labio. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, esta apartó la mirada, pero él siguió observándola. ¿Por qué se estaba tapando la cara?

Bueno, no importaba. Ahora mismo tenía claro que una vez tuviera una buena oportunidad, quizás tras el concierto, o quizás más adelante, la haría suya, y se dedicaría a disponer de sus carnes como a él más le satisficiera.

Uno pensaría normalmente en como aproximarse para que ella aceptase. Pero a Mordekaiser le daba igual. Él quería disponer de su cuerpo, quisiera Sona o no. Iba a tomarla. Era un hecho. Era como se hacía en su tierra.

Es más, cuanto más se resistiese, cuanto más patalease y arañase, más divertido le resultaría forzarla.

-Atentos, por fin ha llegado el fotógrafo.-anunció Karthus.

Tras él, apareció un hombre con ropas victorianas y rostro pálido. Pero pálido nivel cadáver.

-Hola.-saludó con un tono en el que parecía que le hubieran sacado el alma del cuerpo.

Creo que estaba bastante claro de donde lo habían sacado. Eso también explicaba porque había aceptado el trabajo. ¿Quién querría estar a solas en un almacén con un grupo así?

Tampoco es que importase mucho. Mientras fuera buen fotógrafo.

* * *

En la costa oeste de Valoran, a 10 kilometros de la costa de Demacia, un barco pesquero recogía las redes con la primera captura del día.

-Ah, finalmente.-decía uno de los integrantes de la tripulación mientras todo el pescado caía sobre la cubierta.

-Que extraño. ¿No te parecen un banco demasiado grande tan cerca de la costa?-dijo su compañero más joven.

-Chico, a caballo regalado, no le mires el dentado.

Fue entonces cuando comenzaron a notarlo. El agua se removía violentamente en su superficie. De repente, un banco de sardinas comenzó a saltar sobre la superficie, entrando y saliendo del agua con sus sobresaltados movimientos.

-Algo parece haberles asustado.-dijo el hombre, para luego alzar la vista a un lado.-¿Qué demonios...?

La visión de los peces y otras criaturas marinas brincando cubría casi hasta donde llegaba la vista.

-¡Capitán! Debería echarle un vistazo a esto.-dijo el joven avisando a su patrón.

El viejo marinero ya se había dado cuenta de los peces que saltaban delante de proa cuando salió de la cabina.

-¿Se puede saber que ha provocado tanto...?-al mirar hacia popa, el hombre se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Bueno, capitán. Se que esto es extraño, pero tampoco es para ponerse así.-dijo riendo el hombre.

Dejo de reír cuando su jefe comenzó a parecer asustado, y más se preocupó cuando el joven a su lado cayó de espaldas, mientras retrocedía todavía en el suelo. Cuando se giró para mirar a popa, se encontró con algo que ningún marinero afrontó indemne jamás... si es que siquiera salía con vida.

La niebla negra.

Un enorme frente de tormenta con nubarrones negros como el carbón, y sobrenaturales rayos verdes como el jade se les aproximaba a una velocidad inusitada, incluso para un frente de tormenta.

-Arriad las velas...-dijo el capitán casi tartamudeando.-¡Arriad las velas!-repitió con urgencia y temor, al ver que sus hombres no respondían.

Aquello fue un error fatal. El viento del aún relativamente lejano frente, en vez de empujarles de vuelta hacía la costa, los absorbía como si más bien intentaran huir de un remolino de agua.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya era tarde. Los oscuros nubarrones y la espesa niebla los cubrieron como si la noche hubiera llegado en segundos. A partir de ahí, sobre la cubierta, solo se escucharon gritos, y palabras rogando por piedad. Seguido inmediatamente por el sonido de cortes, y gritos como de alguien ahogándose. Pero no con el agua del mar.

La cubierta solo se veía alumbrada ocasionalmente por los verdes rayos.

Cuando las nubes dejaron atrás la embarcación, el mar estaba tan en calma como en un vaso, a pesar de las ondas provocadas por la nave, lentamente hundiéndose. A medida que el agua del mar limpiaba la sangre y las vísceras, y apagaba las pequeñas llamas verdes de las huellas con forma de herradura, la embarcación era dejada atrás por el frente tormentoso dirigiéndose a la costa.

* * *

 **Puede que a algunos os parezca que esto está progresando algo despacio (a mi me parece que sí, así que despejadme la duda en las reviews), pero el conflicto va a llegar enseguida. ;)**

 **Una pregunta, para una cosa de más adelante en la historia. Los campeones de la liga, si fueran personas del mundo real, o según el propio lore del juego, ¿cuales considerarían dentro del mundo del juego como las más atractivas? Tanto femeninos como masculinos. En plan "los famos s más cotizad s de...".**

 **Es para algo que quiero desarrollar más adelante, y me ayudaría vuestra opinión.**

 **Un saludo y gracias de antemano.**


	5. Solos en la lluvia

Hacía horas que había terminado la sesión de fotos. Solo les llevó entre una y dos horas. A pesar del tiempo que le llevaba tomar la foto una vez ocultaba la cabeza tras la tela de la cámara, y la cantidad de indicaciones que hicieron que Mordekaiser y Olaf perdieran la paciencia y estuvieran a punto de abrirle la cabeza, de no haber sido detenidos por Sona, las fotos salieron bastante bien. Pudo haber terminado mucho peor.

Aprovechando el resto del día para ensayar, todos se quedaron hasta la tarde. Ocurrió lo habitual. Tanto Mordekaiser como Sona seguían llenos de energía y entusiasmo al final del día, y sus tres compañeros insistían en parar. Normalmente ellos se marchaban juntos, ya que no le veían el sentido a ensayar faltando alguien. Pero ese día a Mordekaiser le apeteció quedarse más tiempo. Al igual que a Sona.

Había pasado tanto tiempo que el tinte de su pelo ya había desaparecido. Comprobaba el estado de su melena, mientras observaba y escuchaba a Mordekaiser practicando. Le parecía que fue ayer cuando comenzó a enseñarle a tocar, y ahora hasta disfrutaba oírle hacerlo... y saltar desde un punto elevado para aterrizar de rodillas y dejar un surco en el hormigón.

Sí, ese tipo de cosas que hacen los guitarristas en un concierto.

Desde luego, enseñarle no fue fácil. La paciencia del coloso metálico era extremadamente breve con sus propios errores, y se frustraba fácilmente. Pero a pesar del breve tiempo en el que estuvo enseñándole, ya se había convertido en un maestro de la guitarra. Le fue inesperado que aprendiera tan rápido.

Aquel sujeto llamaba su atención. Parecía el más temible campeón de las Islas de las Sombras, pero a ella le daba la extraña sensación de que podría ser solo fachada, aunque no hubiera mostrado nunca amabilidad ni aprecio a nadie. Fue entonces cuando recordó la extraña sensación la abordó aquella mañana cuando la saludó, y le hizo aquel cumplido.

Volvió a notar aquella sensación en el pecho. ¿Qué había sido? Ella sabía que era hermosa, y aunque no se lo tuviera creído, estaba acostumbrada a que muchos nobles demacianos se lo recordasen intentando cortejarla. Notó como sus dedos temblaban levemente, y se agarró las manos. ¿Porque? ¿Porque intentar ahondar en esa sensación tan arraigada en su subconsciente la ponía nerviosa?

-¿... tás bien?

Fue entonces cuando notó que Mordekaiser se hallaba a su lado, habiendo vuelto a ponerse su armadura de nuevo, incluyendo la coraza del torso.

Que lástima.

Espera, ¿porque le daba lástima que hubiera vuelto a vestirse?

Pero antes de poder volver a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, notó otra cosa. Los extrañas posturas que Mordekaiser había comenzado a hacer con las manos. Acababa... ¿acababa de preguntarle si estaba bien en lenguaje de signos?

Cuando Sona alzó la cabeza parpadeando sorprendida, Mordekaiser se apartó al fin.

-Menos mal. Por un momento pensé que te habías quedado sorda aparte de muda.

Sona, utilizando ella misma esas señas, le hizo una pregunta.

-Ehm... ¿qué porque sé esto? Porque pensé que sería mucho más práctico, rápido y claro que nos comunicásemos así que dependiendo todo el rato de ese condenado instrumento suyo.

A Mordekaiser le pareció notar que el arpa se había movido, a pesar de que Sona no lo estaba sujetando ni utilizando. Raro. Sería una rata.

Volvió a hacerle caso a la demaciana, que le hizo otra pregunta.

-Molestia sería esconder un cadáver por ti, pues no soy recadero de nadie. Aprender esto es simplemente llenar mi tiempo libre con algo.

Sona le miró unos momentos, y luego sonrió tapándose la boca. Aquella sonrisa le resultaba reconfortante a Mordekaiser.

Extraño. Normalmente las expresiones de alegría de los mortales le producían indiferencia, al contrario que sus expresiones de terror, que le llenaban de placer. Pero en su caso no. Casi la hacía más bella.

Entonces pensó en cuanto más disfrutaría ver sus lágrimas y su angustia el día que la tome contra su voluntad.

Bueno, de todas formas aún debía esperar. No podía adelantarse, o estropearía sus planes.

-En fin, simplemente quería decirte que deberíamos irnos ya. Va a anochecer pronto.

Cierto. Ambos habían pasado todo el día ensayando, y hacía tiempo que sus compañeros se habían ido. Sería mejor que se fueran ahora si no querían regresar caminando a oscuras.

Sona cogió su instrumento para echárselo a su espalda. Mordekaiser dejó su guitarra allí, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros hacían todos los días. Decían que no importaba, pues aunque la cerradura estuviera algo oxidada y funcionara mal, nadie se atrevería a robarles.

Y aunque lo hiciesen, no durarían mucho en el reino de los vivos.

Sona salió por la puerta del almacén, para descubrir debajo del soportal, que había comenzado a llover. Y no una lluvia de "han llegado unos cuantos nubarrones, así que habrá que coger el paraguas", sino una lluvia de esas que debes poner el paraguas de lado debido al fuerte viento. No sería hasta el día siguiente cuando se enteraría de que esto había sido provocado por la ira de Janna, que tendía a provocar estos incidentes después de algún problema personal. De todas formas, todos sabían como era su temperamento, así que no se lo tenían en cuenta.

Esto era un problema. Había venido con el vestido para la actuación ya puesto, por lo que no podía permitirse mojarse. Siendo como era la tela que componía la falda, ante semejante chaparrón, no quedaría en muy buen estado. Por no hablar de como queda el cuero mojado.

Pensó un momento en su instrumento. Sabía como utilizar su poder para afectar a las emociones de los demás, curarles, hacerles daño, e incluso incrementar algunas de sus habilidades físicas como la velocidad y la fuerza. Pero, por ejemplo, ¿usarlo para protegerse de la lluvia o crear alguna especie de escudo que lo hiciera?

Nop. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de como hacer algo así. Agachó la cabeza agotada. Parece que no tendría más remedio que esperar a que terminara de llover. Que a saber cuanto tardaba. ¡Si es que lo hacía!

-¿Qué pasa?

Alzó la mirada, y vio a Mordekaiser parado bajo la lluvia, mirándola.

Pero así tal cual, sin importarle ni nada. En ese momento ni siquiera estaba segura de que notase el tiempo que hacía. Apreció como los cursos de agua se movían a través de las junturas de su armadura, y los pinchos goteaban. Pero él ni se quejaba.

Volvió a dirigirsele mediante signos.

-Pues claro que lo he notado. Que sea un no muerto no significa que este ciego. ¿Y que? Aunque no tengas paraguas, porque te mojes un poco de camino a tu casa no va a pasar nada. Además, tampoco hace tanto viento.

Justo en ese momento, pasó por detrás de él, en la calle, un contenedor de basura metálico siendo arrastrado por el fuerte viento. La cosa no sería tan rara, de no ser porque no tenía ni ruedas.

-Anda que no sois tiquismiquis las damas demacianas.

Mordekaiser reía sin disimular, mientras su compañera solo rodaba los ojos molesta, acostumbrada a su actitud. Simplemente cogió los bordes de la falda, y los extendió para hacerle entender.

-Bueno, seguro que tienes más ropa en casa... pero esa es la única que tienes para actuar.-cayó en la cuenta el coloso metálico.

Sona comenzó a aplaudirle con las palmas haciendo burla de su retraso a la hora de entender. Estando con él, entendió que algunas veces era necesario devolverle su actitud.

Mordekaiser solo gruñó levemente. Se acercó a ella, y se colocó bajo el soportal. Luego, agarró su capa y la extendió alzando el brazo derecho. Sona no comprendió en ese momento.

-Venga, métete.

Ella torció la cabeza a modo de duda.

-Mi capa es impermeable. Bajo ella no te mojarás.

Ella en ese momento negó con las manos por amabilidad, pero él, aún agarrando su capa, la envolvió con su brazo, dejando solo al descubierto su cabeza.

-No me hagas perder el tiempo y vamos.

Prácticamente la arrastró de debajo del soportal, pero volvieron a detenerse después cuando Mordekaiser comenzó a notar los quejidos de Sona. Se hizo varios pinchazos con los "adornos" del brazo de Mordekaiser.

-Ah, claro. Disculpa.

Inmediatamente, tras un pequeño chispazo eléctrico, todas las protuberancias puntiagudas, exceptuando las de su casco, se encogieron dentro de su armadura como si nunca hubieran estado.

-¿Mejor?

Ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Siguieron su camino, mientras Sona se fijaba en su compañero. Había notado que era alto, pero no tanto. Su cabeza le llegaba a la altura de su pecho, o quizás un poco más abajo. A pesar del duro metal, la fina capa, y el clima, no sentía frío ni molestia. Se sentía bien arropada por el hombre de hierro mientras le envolvía con su brazo. Había bastante calidez en su abrazo, y a la vez era firme al sujetarla. Gracias a eso, no se había mojado ni por una gota. Ni siquiera en su cabeza al descubierto, que debía quedar debajo de su hombro.

Pero... había algo más. Aparte de sentirse cálida ahí metida, había otra sensación que la inundaba. Era algo en su interior, que le hacía pensar en la época de su infancia en la que se encontraba sola en el orfanato. Cuando todos los niños se apartaban de ella debido a su rareza y su discapacidad, y todos los posibles padres adoptivos la ignoraban. Aquellos momentos en los que se abrazaba a etwahl, después de que la devolvieran en otro intento del orfanato de venderla.

Esos momentos solitarios con su arpa, en los que a pesar de todo se sentía... segura.

¿Qué había en Mordekaiser que hacía que la hiciese sentir tan tranquila? En lo que a seguridad respecta, dudaba que nadie se sintiese así al lado del general sombra. Alguien que ante la menor molestia aplastaba a la gente con su maza. Al lado suya, ni sus propios compatriotas se sentían del todo seguros. ¿Porqué ella sí? ¿Tanto se había acostumbrado a su presencia?

No entendía el motivo, pero así era. ¿Qué problema habría en disfrutarlo? Era difícil encontrar amigos con los que sentirse realmente cómodo.

Mordekaiser notó como la virtuosa de las cuerdas se apegó más a él. ¿Acaso tenía frío? Bueno, no importaba. De todas formas ya habían llegado al barrio demaciano.

-Mmf. ¿Cuál es tu casa?

Cuando Sona le señaló el edificio, Mordekaiser se sintió algo estúpido. Era la única casa con arquitectura jonia en el lugar.

-Ah. Claro.

La dejó bajo su puerta, y cuando quiso marcharse sin despedirse y se dio la vuelta, notó como algo tiraba de su capa. Sona la soltó, y le indico con la mano que entrase con ella.

La demaciana se había acordado de algo que quería enseñarle, y quería aprovechar que estaba allí.

Mordekaiser no vio motivo alguno para negarse. ¿Quizás ella quería hacerlo? A lo mejor así se evitaría el disgusto que vendría después por las autoridades de la liga. Y aunque sería más divertido forzarla, en términos de placer puro, sería más disfrutable si era consentido.

El hombre de metal entró al lugar. A pesar de que ya casi se había ocultado el sol, aún entraba bastante luz. Con lo que les gustaba a los demacianos la luz, y a los jonios la iluminación espiritual, no era de extrañar.

Pero a él, ver materiales tan fácilmente rompibles, le producía incomodidad. ¿Que problemas tenían con el metal y la piedra sin pulir? Eran estructuras mucho más sólidas.

Comenzó a escuchar el sonido de un disco de vinilo rodando. Era el típico ruido que salía antes de que comenzase a reproducir la canción. Cosa que cuando ocurrió, se le hizo muy familiar.*

-Hmf. Se parece bastante a...

Entró en el salón. Vio a Sona mirando la portada de la funda del disco, para luego fijarse en las fundas dispuestas sobre la mesa tras ella.

Cuando ella le vio entrar, se le acercaba con pasos fuertes y acelerados. Finalmente, la agarró por los brazos. ¿Qué iba a hacer? La alzó levemente del suelo, y...

... la lanzó contra la pared de papel de la habitación, dejando un enorme agujero.

Sona salió por dicho agujero sobándose la nuca, para ver a Mordekaiser ojeando todas las fundas como un niño pequeño abriendo sus regalos en navidad.

-Kamelot... Nightwish... ¡Epica! ¡Están todos aquí!

A pesar de que ahora estaba enfadada con él, al verle así se le pasó en parte. Era demasiado gracioso ver a un hombre de ese tamaño y aspecto comportarse así.

-¿Cómo es que tienes todo esto?-le preguntó curioso el coloso metálico.

Ella solo movió otra puerta corrediza, y le descubrió una habitación llena de estanterías con decenas de vinilos con música de todos los géneros. Desde el metal mas hardcore, a la música clásica más suave.

En ese momento todos las fundas que llevaba en sus manos se le cayeron, y volvió a agarrar a Sona por los hombros, que se encontraba entre él y la habitación.

Aih, no. ¿Iba a volver a lanzarla contra la pared? Que al menos fuera contra la que estaba agujereada ya.

-¿Sabes? Jamás le había prometido algo así a nadie, pero...-dijo en su lugar Mordekaiser.

Ella abrió los ojos extrañada, y preguntándose que quería decirle. En ese momento este pegó su rostro al suyo tanto, que notaba su cálido aliento a través de su frío casco. Ya incluso podía apreciar en la negrura partes de su rostro como... sus labios.

Que en ese momento también le estuviera sujetando con fuerza no la ayudaba a tranquilizarse. ¿Qué pretendía hacer?

-Pero...-continuó nervioso mirando un momento a los lados, a pesar de que se encontraban solos en su casa.

¿Acaso... acaso iba a...?

-... cuando las Islas de las Sombras conquisten Valoran, te prometo una muerte rápida e indolora.

Acto seguido, volvió a lanzarla como una muñeca de trapo al lugar de antes. Al volver a levantarse, y verle mirando las estanterías como si nada, mientras repetía "cuales me llevo, cuales me llevo", algo en ella despertó.

El pobre Mordekaiser no supo que le pasó cuando un enorme estruendo le dejó medio sordo, y le derrumbó lanzándole contra la estantería. Como esta parecía anclada al suelo, no cayó, pero si quedó algo torcida.

Cuando se levantó furioso, dispuesto a convertir en una pulpa sanguinolenta al responsable, vio a Sona. Levitando con su arpa, y observándole con una mirada llena de rabia y frustración que haría temblar murallas.

Recuerda que le pareció una visión magnífica.

* * *

-¿Ves? Te dije que le había visto entrar.-le dijo Lux a Ezreal.

En la casa a la izquierda de cual se encontraba enfrente de Sona, vivían Lux y Garen. En aquel momento la demaciana se hallaba a solas con el explorador de Piltover, disfrutando ambos de la compañía del otro, ahora que su hermano no estaba.

A Lux ya le había parecido que había visto a Mordekaiser rondando por la puerta de Sona al observar la tormenta por la ventana, pero cuando avisó a Ezreal para que mirara, ya no estaba. Al escuchar el estruendo del interior, ambos se alarmaron.

-Oye, dijiste que no la viste entrar a ella en todo el día. Puede que no esté en casa.-dijo el rubio intentando tranquilizarla.

-¡Reconozco su arpa cuando la escucho! ¿Y porque iba a querer entrar él en su casa de no ser por ella? Tenemos que hacer algo.

-Agh, tienes razón.

La tormenta ya había amainado, así que salieron a toda prisa a la calle y corrieron hacia su puerta. Pero antes de llegar, vieron esta abrirse de golpe.

* * *

 ***La canción que se escucha es esta. Googleadla: "EPICA: Kingdom of heaven"**

 **No tengo ni idea de que es el grupo o la canción. Solo busque "grupos de metal sinfónico", y me guié por ahí. XD**

 **Como sea. ¿Consideráis una escena de un hombre golpeando a una mujer graciosa? Yo sí. Sobretodo porque luego viene la parte más divertida, que es cuando se la devuelve.**

 **Dentro de poco empiezan las partes más movidas.**


	6. A solas con sus emociones

La tormenta ya había amainado, así que salieron a toda prisa a la calle y corrieron hacia su puerta. Pero antes de llegar, vieron esta abrirse de golpe.

Tras detenerse, observaron salir a Mordekaiser. No sabiendo que hacer, simplemente se quedaron quietos en guardia, para ver como el coloso metálico giraba en la dirección contraria a ellos. No parecía ni que les hubiera notado. Simplemente le vieron alejarse con la cabeza agachada, llevando unas carpetas cuadradas bajo el brazo. No estaban seguros de que era.

Lux, aún temiendo por Sona, en vez de molestarse en llamar la atención del maestro del metal, entró en su casa al dejar Mordekaiser la puerta abierta.

-Eih, Lux, espera.-dijo Ezreal siguiéndola, después de asegurarse de que Mordekaiser no volvía.

Él susodicho reflexionaba para sus adentros sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. Viéndo a Sona, era difícil que nadie se la tomara en serio como campeona de la liga. Su cara y su cuerpo poseían expresiones y formas demasiado suaves para alguien curtido en la lucha. Era fácil subestimarla.

Pero en aquel momento, después de que le arrojara contra la estantería, cuando la vio levitando mientras le observaba con aquella mirada de furia justiciera... le pareció una diosa.

Era como observar a una valquiria descender de los cielos para reclamar tu alma. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que le entregaría todas cuantas poseía, incluida la suya propia, sin rechistar.

" _-Acordamos serle leales hasta el final, no importa las consecuencias."_

¿Qué ha... sido eso?

Mordekaiser se sorprendió a si mismo apoyado contra una pared, como si se hubiera mareado. Eso era imposible. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Aquella frase le parecía del tono de su voz, igual de grave, pero no tan áspero. Durante unos segundos, también tuvo en la cabeza la imagen de una ciudad sobre un acantilado, bajo el que se encontraba un hermoso bosque lleno de... de...

¿Porque se había parado? De hecho, ¿en que estaba pensando? Era incapaz de recordarlo. Bueno, ahora no importaba. Solo quería regresar a su casa, y escuchar los discos que le había dejado Sona.

... le pareció una diosa.

* * *

-¿Sona?

Lux se encontró con la casa completamente a oscuras. Bueno, siendo la dama luminosa, no es que eso le resultara un gran problema.

Una esfera de luz pura que se formó en el centro de la habitación, iluminando el salón como un sol en miniatura. Lux notó el enorme agujero en la pared corredera, mientras la iluminación parcial formaba una tenebrosa penumbra en el pasillo tras el agujero.

-Aih, no.-dijo la rubia temiéndose lo peor.

¿La habría atacado Mordekaiser? Pero, ¿porqué motivo? ¿Y como es que le dejó entrar? Es más, ¿donde estaba ella ahora? Al maestro del metal le gusta esclavizar las almas de sus víctimas, y solo se ha sabido de una persona que haya sobrevivido a un encuentro con él. ¿Y si la ha...?

Fue entonces cuando notó la mano de su novio sobre su hombro. No pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo por la tensión, antes de darse la vuelta y ver que era él.

Este le indicó que hiciera en silencio, y le señaló una habitación del pasillo de la que salía luz y se oía agua correr.

* * *

Dentro del baño, Sona llenaba la bañera, con su cuerpo clamando por un poco de descanso después de un día tan largo. Se había quitado todos sus complementos, y solo faltaba el vestido. Es curioso. Ni siquiera había notado que estaba cansada hasta después de marcharse Mordekaiser. Va a ser cierto eso de que de la diversión uno no se cansa... incluso si eso implica que vas a acabar con agujeros en tu casa.

Aunque debía admitirlo: a pesar de todos los problemas que pudiera causarle, con él se lo pasaba... bien. Aunque fuera brusco, y no entendiese el sentido de amabilidad o sutileza, disfrutaba del tiempo que pasaban juntos. No se arrepentía de haberle invitado a pasar a su casa. Ojalá hubiera otros días que pudieran pasar así. Juntos. Solo ellos dos.

Otra vez esa sensación en el pecho. ¿Porque de repente se había puesto nerviosa? Ya le había pasado muchas veces en el mismo día. La última...

Pensó en cuando la agarró por los brazos y se acercó a ella. Cuando la apartó, se enfureció enormemente con él. Incluso le atacó, y tras sentirse un poco mal por ello, le hizo dejar su casa. Vaya forma de acabar la noche. Pero, ¿porqué había reaccionado de aquella forma? No formaba parte de su carácter. No estaba enfadada con él por lo del agujero. Bueno, sí, lo estaba, pero esas paredes eran fáciles y baratas de sustituir. No estaba TAN enfadada. Ni tampoco por el empujón en si. Ha hecho cosas parecidas muchas veces. Entonces, ¿qué fue?

Volvió a pensar en el momento en que la agarró. Fue algo en aquello que la hizo enojar. Pensó en lo que le dijo. No era aquello. Oía a noxianos y zauinitas fardar sobre la conquista de Valoran todo el rato. No, fue algo en aquella sensación de su pecho.

Se llevó las manos al pecho algo nerviosa. ¿Que la ponía así? Pensó en como notó a Mordekaiser en ese momento. Lo tenía tan cerca que podía vislumbrar el contorno de sus labios bajo el casco. Entonces recordó lo que pensó entonces. Se había puesto nerviosa porque por un instante creyó que iba a besarla o algo así.

En ese momento se rió de si misma por aquella tontería que le vino a la mente. Pero seguía sin estar segura de que la había enfadado... o más bien, antes de eso, le precedió una sensación de decepción. Sí. El enfado vino después al sentirse ignorada, pero la decepción fue la chispa.

Pero, ¿porqué la decepción? Pensó otra vez en esa idea tonta de que Mordekaiser iba a besarla. ¿Pero porqué la decepción? Fue algo que ocurrió entre ambas sensaciones. Donde el extraño dolor y a la vez alivio de su pecho se acentúa. Entre que ella cree que va a besarla y se decepciona.

Cuando ella se decepciona porque no la ha besado.

Cuando ella piensa que él va a besarla y se siente cómoda con ello.

Cuando ella quiere que él la bese.

.

.

.

¡¿QUÉ?!

-¿Sona?

Al escuchar aquella voz, que su oído experto identificó de inmediato aún a pesar del susto repentino y su nerviosa mente, se arrodilló al borde de la bañera, con el agua a punto de desbordar, y metió la cabeza dentro del agua caliente.

Luz y Ezreal se quedaron perplejos al verla. Pero cuando se levantó tras sacudirse la cabeza, y cogió una toalla para secarse el pelo, dirigió su atención a ellos, intentando pensar en CUALQUIER COSA, antes que en AQUELLO.

-Ahm... Perdona que hayamos entrado así a tu casa sin llamar ni avisar, pero, estábamos preocupados.

"¿Preocupados?" dijo a través del vínculo telepático que tenía con ella.

A pesar de pertenecer a una casa noble también, Lux era de las pocas personas de la nobleza demaciana con las que se relacionaba a menudo. Y a pesar de que la rubia era algo más joven que ella, se llevaban bastante bien.

"¿Preocupados porqué?"

-Es que vimos a Mordekaiser pasar por delante de tu puerta, luego escuchamos el estruendo de tu arpa, y le vimos salir de tu casa. Así que temíamos que te hubiera hecho algo.

Al oír aquello, Sona no pudo evitar sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

"No os preocupéis, no fue nada. Tan solo un malentendido."

-Oye, no digas que solo ha sido...¿y ese vestido?-preguntó Lux recién notándolo.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el vestido de la banda.

"Oh. Es para una actuación."

-¿Una actuación?-se preguntó Lux extrañada, sabiendo cual era el estilo de Sona.

No contaba mentira alguna, pero tampoco estaba completamente segura de que según que gente, deberían enterarse todos de con quien trabajaba ahora... y entonces recordó que probablemente debería haberle dicho eso a Katarina y Ahri.

-¿Y porqué vino?

Preguntó en ese momento Ezreal, llamando la atención de ambas.

-Espero que no sea indiscreción la pregunta, pero, ¿porqué vino? No es habitual que nadie de las Islas de las Sombras se relacione con cualquiera de fuera, y menos con gente de Demacia. Debía ser algo importante.

Lux se giró un momento para prestar atención a su amiga, que pareció haberse puesto un poco nerviosa.

-Dice que fue por algo relacionado con la actuación que mencionó.

Ambos se extrañaron, sin quedar del todo satisfechos con la respuesta.

-Oye, entiendo que quiera hablar contigo sobre esos temas siendo quien eres, pero, ¿qué interés tiene él en tu actuación, y porqué vino a tu casa de todos los sitios que pudisteis quedar?

Sona ya no supo que decirle. Por alguna razón, cuando le preguntó porqué en su casa, algo la hizo sentir nerviosa, y dentro en el fondo algo de vergüenza... ¿porqué?

Lux, viendo la expresión que acaba de poner la peliverde, se puso a pensar, y abrió los ojos de golpe como si algo la hubiera sorprendido. Ahora era ella la que parecía nerviosa, y a la vez, extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ezreal sin idea de que pasaba por sus mentes.

-¿Sabes que? Disculpa que nos entrometamos así en tus asuntos.

Acto seguido, comenzó a empujar a su novio por el pasillo, en dirección a la puerta, aún en medio de la oscuridad.

-Eih, ¿porqué la prisa?-le preguntó el rubio mientras sus empujones casi no le dejaban hablar.

-Nuevamente, disculpas por esto, y que tengas una buena noche.

Acto seguido, empujó a Ezreal fuera, y salió cerrando la puerta principal tras ella, dejando a una perpleja Sona observando desde el marco de la puerta del baño.

* * *

Lux ahora se encontraba caminando hacía su casa, mientras Ezreal intentaba seguirla.

-Eih, espera.-dijo agarrándola del brazo para que se detuviera.-¿A que viene salir con tanta prisa?

-Creo... creo que sé porque estaba Mordekaiser en su casa.-dijo mirando nerviosa a la casa de Sona.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Porqué?

-Bueno... viendo lo tarde que era cuando le vi llegar, creo que estaban juntos por lo mismo que tú y yo.

Ezreal solo miró atrás un momento, luego a Lux, para luego darse cuenta de a que se refería... y empezar a partirse de la risa.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Venga ya! Cariño, creo que tienes demasiada imaginación.

-¡Lo digo en serio! ¿No viste lo nerviosa que se puso cuando empezamos a preguntarle?

-No realmente. Yo la vi bastante calmada.

-Porque no podías escucharla.

Ezreal solo suspiró cansado por tener que aguantar otra de las "teorías" de su novia. Aún recuerda aquella vez en la que juraba estar convencida de que Aatrox e Irelia estaban destinados a estar juntos, porque esta le contó que vio en un sueño una figura alada similar a la que él mismo investigaba en reliquias antiguas de toda Runaterra.

-Mira, ella es lista.-dijo intentando tranquilizarla.-Lo suficiente como para no relacionarse con alguien que no le conviene... ni a ella ni a nadie. Deja de imaginarte cosas, ¿vale?

Lux se quedó meditando un rato.

-Pero te digo que hay más de lo que ella nos... ¡Eih! ¿Adonde vas?-dijo la demaciana al ver al rubio alejarse por la calle.

-Me voy a mi casa. Es ya tarde, y me apetece descansar.-dijo un poco harto.

Lux hizo como que no le importase enfurruñada, y caminó hasta la puerta de su casa.

-Oh, vale. Así podré disfrutar la casa para mi sola, aprovechando que mi hermano no duerme hoy aquí.

Tras picarle con aquello, después de entrar y cerrar la puerta, se apoyó en una pared, y comenzó a contar mentalmente. Al llegar a 10, oyó como alguien llamaba, y abrió.

-Bueno, ya que eso, ¿no te importará que duerma aquí, verdad?-le preguntó con una sonrisa picaresca.

* * *

Sona por fin entró en la bañera, y dejó salir un suspiro de relajación.* El agua se desbordó al entrar, mientras terminaba de ajustarse bien el moño para evitar mojarse el pelo de nuevo.

Aquel día había resultado largo y agotador, pero a la vez bien aprovechado. Ahora por fin podía quedarse un momento a solas con sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no quería quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio ella había pensado eso?! Bueno, era más una emoción que un pensamiento, ¡pero eso no es lo importante aquí! ¿De veras ella deseaba que la hubiera besado? Volvió a notar esa sensación en el pecho, y se llevo ambas manos a este, hundiendo la cabeza en el agua hasta la abertura de la nariz por vergüenza.

Tenía que intentar pensar con tranquilidad. Eso estaba ahí, y no podía limitarse a ignorarlo... lamentablemente.

Si... bueno... ella quería besarlo, eso significaba que... ¿se sentía atraída hacía él?

Se sentía atraída hacía él.

Y lo pero de todo: cuanto más lo pensaba, menos le escandalizaba la idea.

Pero vamos a ver: él era un no muerto de las Islas de las Sombras. Todo lo relacionado con ellos acaba en desastre. Y además de que ella era una noble de Demacia. Si alguien se enterara de lo suyo con él.

Espera, ¿lo suyo con él? Acababa... ¿acababa de racionalizar hasta un punto en el que daba por sentado que saldrían juntos? ¡Venga ya! Aunque se sienta atraída por él, no significa...

¿Porqué se sentía atraída por él? Esa debería haber sido su primera pregunta. Con racionalizarlo un poco debería ser capaz de descartarlo con rapidez. Era bastante fácil enumerar sus defectos, aparte de resaltar lo evidente. Obviamente es un tipo peligroso, y aunque ambos simpatizaban, eso no quitaba lo brusco que era. Al tratar con ella lo hacía con formas bastante bruscas. Eso chocaba bastante con como la trataban el resto de hombres. Todos los pretendientes que vinieron a su puerta como única heredera de una de las 6 grandes casas nobles demacianas, la trataban como si estuviera hecha de porcelana. Ya sea debido al propio estamento al que pertenece, o por su aspecto.

Era plenamente consciente que ella no lucía como una poderosa campeona de la liga. Ni su cuerpo ni su rostro parecían moldeados por la batalla, así que para el resto de personas, ella da la sensación de ser una mujer indefensa, y eso le molestaba que la tratasen como tal. Mordekaiser debía ser de los pocos que no parecía cortarse en ese aspecto, debido a los empujones amistosos que le propinaba (o eso le daba la sensación viendo que hacía lo mismo a Yorick y Karthus), y que al dirigirse a ella lo hace sin formalidades, ni reculando cada vez que su genio se soltaba. Era aliviante que hubiera un hombre que no la tratase como si fuera a romperse y...

...¿no se suponía que debía estar enumerando sus defectos?

¡MALDICIÓN! Bueno, bueno, de todas formas, él no era exactamente del todo así. Cada vez que ella tenía problemas con algo, después de burlarse brevemente, la ayudaba sin preguntar. Un poco como hacían los demás hombres con ella... aunque bueno, ahora que lo piensa, las únicas cosas con las que la ha ayudado, son cosas que REALMENTE ella sola no habría sido capaz de solucionar, y...

¡Otra vez no! ¿Porqué le era tan difícil sacárselo de la cabeza? Es como esa canción que uno no puede dejar de caturrear, cuya única forma de librarse de ella es dejarse llevar al escucharla, y que te acabe aburriendo con el tiempo.

Y quizás ella debería dejarse llevar.

Si, bueno, podría intentar disfrutarlo mientras dure, ¿no? Total, no es algo de lo que se pueda deshacer. No podía durar, ¿verdad? La atracción que sentía por él no podía ser diferente a un capricho momentáneo por algo nuevo y diferente. O por el típico chico malo. O por ambas cosas combinadas.

Bueno, daba igual. La cuestión es que era algo que no podría durar. Pero mientras lo hiciese, mejor era disfrutar el tiempo que pasase con él, en vez de ponerse nerviosa todo el rato.

Ya está. Por fin dejó de presionar su corazón, y esa sensación en su pecho se extendió por todo su cuerpo, pasando de ser casi agobiante, a convertirse en algo placentero. Sentía su corazón cálido, su sangre burbujeando bajo su piel, y algo en el estómago que solo podría describirse como... mariposas.

Simplemente se dejo llevar, y apoyó su cuello en el borde de la bañera, estirándose plácidamente.

Ya estaba. Ahora solo pensaría en él lo que durase su infatuación, y luego lo olvidaría.

La única forma posible de que esto se volviera un problema mayor es que él sintiera también algo por ella. Era normal que le viniera ese pensamiento en su estado, pero eso es totalmente ridículo, y lo sabe.

Pero, ojalá fuera así.

Ante eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de lo que estaba, y morderse el labio. Tras lo cual solo se sacudió un poco la cabeza, y se rió de si misma.

* * *

 ***Si os interesa ver a Sona en la bañera, solo comentadmelo. ;)**


	7. Pentakill

En un sótano de piedra, la música de un tocadiscos resonaba por toda la sala. Mordekaiser descansaba sentado en un mullido sillón de terciopelo rojo, mientras observaba su casco entre sus manos, con el resto de su armadura colocada sobre un maniquí tras él, junto a un expositor de armas.

Había tenido suerte aquel día. Esas ediciones eran imposibles de encontrar en ningún lugar de Runaterra. ¿Cómo las había conseguido Sona?

Ah, Sona. Cada día deseaba más poder disfrutar de sus carnes. Pero había algo más aparte de la proporción de su busto y caderas, y de su frágil carne, que llamaba su atención.

No estaba seguro de que se trataba, pero cuando le echó de su casa, pudo ver un atisbo de aquello. Cuando lo observó con aquellos ojos dispuesta a destruirle.

Esa voluntad. Ese momentáneo respingo de ira, y de pasión. Similar a la que se apreciaba en ella al tocar, pero salida a la luz con más fuerza. Una voluntad que hacía que bastaba con que se lo dijera para que él quisiera arrodillarse ante ella.

Mordekaiser dejó salir una sonrisa, mostrando unos colmillos más pronunciados y afilados de lo habitual en una persona, y con el filo de sus dientes delanteros tan fino como un cuchillo.

Le resultaba gracioso, o curioso, que en una forma tan indefensa o débil, aparentara ocultarse una gran fuerza. Muchos pensaron eso cuando se unió a la liga, según tenía entendido. Que dejaran entrar a una simple artista musical con cara de no haber roto un plato, llamó la atención de muchos.

Curioso. ¿Cuando se había sorprendido a si mismo investigando sobre ella? Solo lo hacía cuando encontraba caminos con un campeón excepcionalmente poderoso, o un posible enemigo de las Islas de las Sombras.

La virtuosa de las cuerdas no parecía cuadrar en ninguno de los dos grupos. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que deseaba obtener de ella, aparte de lo evidente? ¿Era posible que le interesara por motivos ajenos a los placeres de la carne?

Fuese como fuese, tenía claro que disfrutaría de esa mujer como a él más le placiese. Si necesitaba primero quebrar la voluntad férrea que reposaba en aquellos ojos, entonces lo haría mucho mejor.

Una sonrisa lasciva recorrió sus labios junto a su lengua, mientras volvía a colocarse el casco.

* * *

La noche de su "gran actuación", las puertas del local estaban colapsadas con gente... que normalmente no iría a escuchar ese tipo de música.

Bueno, digamos que un grupo tan grande de campeones de las Islas de las Sombras en un mismo lugar no atraía la atención de los parroquianos, pero la vuelta al escenario de una artista de la talla de Sona es algo que cala entre sus fans. A lo que asistirán contra viento y marea.

-Si te parece que esto está lleno, deberías haber visto la cantidad que se largó cuando Mordekaiser volvió a partir un amplificador con la guitarra.-le comentaba Karthus a la demaciana.

El pequeño escenario de la posada dejaba aún un hueco bastante espacioso detrás de las cortinas. Desde fuera la gente solo oyó un grito de furia y algo cortando. Eso fue todo el motivador que necesitaron muchos para decidir que la música de la artista no merecía arriesgar la vida.

Sona suspiró, y miró al coloso metálico con desaprobación.

-Seguí lo que me recomendaste, pero lo de la pelota anti estrés no funciona.-dijo intentando defenderse.

Abrió su mano mostrando un amasijo de espuma esponjosa, con trozos de piel roja que debía ser la piel de la pelota.

-Deberían de hacerlas de algo más resistente.

Sona volvió a reír hacía adentro intentando ocultarlo con la mano. Karthus ya había presenciado esto muchas veces. Mordekaiser hace algo que a Sona le parece gracioso... y esta sigue conservando la cabeza.

No tenía ningún sentido. Toda persona que se ha reído de él en su cara, ha acabado engrosando los recuentos de población de las Islas de la Sombra. ¿Cómo es que su compañero tenía tanta tolerancia con ella? Le ha visto torturar a gente durante días por menos, cuando le pillaba un día malo.

En uno bueno se limita a una provocar una herida con secuelas físicas permanentes.

Sabía que había crecido en Mordekaiser cierto respeto hacia ella. Eso no es moco de pavo tratándose de él. Pero aún así, era sospechosa la tolerancia que tenía hacia ella.

Bueno, de todas formas no era algo que le incumbiese.

* * *

En una mesa del bar del lugar, al fondo, con una buena vista, en un sofá semicircular pegado a la pared con cortinas a los lados, marcando una especie de zona V.I.P., se encontraban otras tres miembros de la liga.

Morgana, Evelynn y Katarina habían acudido aquella noche por proposición de la primera. Además de que de vez en cuando, aquel lugar era frecuentado por noxianos, y dentro de sus círculos, era un lugar respetable.

-¿Seguro que merecerá la pena?-preguntaba Morgana aburrida.

-Ten confianza. Con esta panda las cosas siempre han sido de todo menos aburridas.-dijo Evelynn removiendo su bebida con la sombrillita.

-Personalmente, tengo más curiosidad por ver como se desenvuelve la muda en ese grupo.-acto seguido, Katarina le dio un trago a su jarra de cerveza.-¿Cuanto apostáis a que la cosa se va de madre antes de que acabe la noche?

-Está claro que va a hacerlo, querida. Otra cosa es cuanto tardará.-dijo la hacedora de viudas.

* * *

-Salís en 5 minutos.-dijo uno de los empleados, simplemente asomándose por la cortina, más por miedo que por prisa.

-Ah, vale. Bien.-dijo Mordekaiser.

Algo iba mal. Había comenzado a fallar los acordes que hasta ayer le salían sin pestañear, provocando que se frustrara más y más, y fallara más veces. Sona también notó como le brillaba la piel por el sudor. Pero dudaba que eso se debiera a que tuviera calor porque: primero, hacía algo de frío; segundo, no les estaban alumbrando los focos aún; tercero, iba sin camiseta.

Era bastante obvio que los nervios le podían.

Justo cuando volvió a alzar la guitarra para descargar su furia sobre otro amplificador indefenso, notó como alguien le dio dos toques en la espalda. Se giró sin hacer atisbo alguno de detener su acción, por lo que se daba por sentado que simplemente había cambiado de objetivo a quien fuera que tuviera detrás, y detuvo el filo de hacha-guitarra a dos centímetros de la frente de Sona.

Curioso. Cuando lo hizo, la demaciana ni había pestañeado. O se había acostumbrado ya, o no se asustaba tan fácilmente como suponía él.

Luego se puso a interpretar los signos que le hacía con las manos.

-¿Nervioso? No, no, estoy bien. De veras, estoy listo. No te preocupes. Estoy tranquilo. Me irá bien...

Cuando se puso a disertar así, sus compañeros de banda se miraron entre ellos sin saber que decir. Todos tenían algo de nervios, pero lo ocultaban mejor que él. Digamos que el control de sus emociones no era su fuerte. Como su temperamento ya indicaba.

Mordekaiser notó como dos manos agarraban la suya enguantalada. Sona procedió a quitarle el guantelete al coloso metálico, dejando ver sus uñas negras que tenían más bien forma de garra, y le hizo colocar la mano sobre su pecho.

Notaba el pulso firme de la demaciana, pero a la vez lento y relajado. Ella se puso a inspirar y expirar lentamente, intentando indicarle que siguiera su ejemplo. Mordekaiser lo hizo, Sona movió de nuevo su mano, y la colocó sobre el pecho del propio Mordekaiser, dejando ella también una de sus manos sobre este, para poder notara si su pulso ahora era igual al suyo. Y lo era.

Bueno, con la diferencia que el pecho de Mordekaiser resonaba con la fuerza de un tambor.

-Vale, creo que ya estoy mejor.-le dijo el hombre de hierro.-Te debo otro favor de nuevo.

Cuando Sona notó la mirada de Mordekaiser sobre ella, y pudo ver con profundidad ese brillo carmesí, mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos, no pudo evitar agradecer que este ya no pudiera notar su pulso.

Con el corazón a mil de golpe, y girándose rápidamente para evitar que este notara su sonrojo, Sona apartó su mano y se dirigió a su puesto en el escenario, donde había dejado su etwahl. Parecía que pasar el tiempo con él sin que notara que le gustaba no iba a ser tan fácil como creía.

Mordekaiser solo pudo alzar una ceja bajo el casco ante el brusco movimiento de la artista. Iba a preguntarles a sus compañeros si sabían a que había venido eso, solo para verlos observándole con una mirada perpleja, como si ellos tampoco terminaran de entender algo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó más curioso aún.

-Nada, nada. Solo unos hechos sin importancia.-dijo Karthus pasando a su lado para entrar en el escenario.

-Hay muchas cosas en los deseos humanos que nadie entiende.-dijo Yorick crípticamente.

-Después iremos a beber hidromiel, ¿no?-dijo Olaf pasando ya del asunto.

Mordekaiser se limitó a gruñir desconcertado, y les siguió.

* * *

Las luces del local se rebajaron. Una pequeña capa de niebla comenzó a cubrir el suelo de la estancia, mientras una voz profunda como un cañón rocoso resonaba por todas partes.

"The era of metal has begun. And metal shall prevail, for we know what they have done.

Five legends of our realm, who sought to follow the path of their dark musics. But they did not know what they had summoned.

Pentakill.

To these creatures, there is but one thing left to do.

Heavy Metal." *******

Las cortinas del escenario se corrieron y unas luces rojas y negras lo iluminaron. Desde la misma mesa de antes, aquel trío de damas fatales observaban impacientes.

Katarina se quedó observando primero a Sona cuando comenzó la actuación.

-Vaya, se la ve muy metida en el papel.-dijo riendo.

En efecto, se la veía más agitada de lo normal en este concierto. En un escenario siempre se mostraba con rostro firme aunque sonriente, levitando levemente junto a su instrumento, con la pose recta, y las manos moviéndose gracilmente, apenas rozando las cuerdas.

Esta vez seguía levitando... pero había muchas más violencia en sus gestos. Parecía que las cuerdas fueran a romperse debido a la fuerza con las que las rozaba, mientras sacudía su cabeza de vez en cuando arriba y abajo, dejando todo mechones desordenados por delante de su rostro. A la hora de mirar al escenario, ella era la que más llamaba la atención de los espectadores, por ese cambio de forma tan radical.

Después de ella, el que más sobresalía era Mordekaiser. El hombre de hierro opacaba la luz de algunos focos colocados en el suelo con su enorme torso, a la vez que hacía parecer que su guitarra saldría disparada hacía cualquier lado debido a que no paraba de moverse por el escenario saltando y deslizándose, dejando mellas en el suelo de madera bajo ellos.

-Debe ser la primera vez que veo a Mordekaiser sin estar cubierto de seis láminas de metal distintas.-comentó Evelynn, mirándolo interesada.-Al menos no completamente.

-Tsk. Ahora le debo 75 monedas a esa zorra.-expresó Katarina pensando en su conversación con Ahri cuando fueron a comprar con Sona.

Morgana se quedó mirando con más atención el torso desnudo del coloso, y comenzó a morderse el labio con deseo.

-No está nada mal. Me preguntó como será bajo el casco.

-Oh, no sé. Yo preferiría que se lo dejase puesto.-comentó Evelynn como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento a su compañera.

Katarina tardó un poco más en notarlo, pero siguió el punto donde observaban sus amigas.

-¡Oh, venga ya! ¿Estaréis de guasa, no?-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo con incredulidad.

-¿Porqué? Se nota que está bien formado. Así que supongo que también estará bien dotado.-dijo Morgana intentando entrever que podría ofrecer el general sombra.

-Además, después de tanto hombre dócil con el que me he encontrado, estaría bien disfrutar de la compañía de alguien más dominante.-dijo Evelynn dando forma a sus deseos en su mente.

Katarina solo pudo ponerse a negar con la cabeza.

-No te quejes. Yo nunca me he puesto a criticar tu gusto con los hombres.-le dijo Evelynn mirándola de refilón.

-¿A que te refieres? No recuerdo haber hablado contigo de...

Ella también lo sabe. De alguna forma, ella también lo sabe. ¡Diablos! ¡¿Cuantos más lo sabían?!

Morgana se limitó a ignorar la discusión entre ambas, y siguió recreando su vista con el torso sudado y brillante de Mordekaiser.

* * *

A cientos de kilómetros de allí, en una pequeña granja demaciana junto a la frontera con Shurima, un hombre de color con melena de rastas observaba un rastro que se alejaba por el desierto.

Eran huellas de herraduras con hollín dentro, como si hubieran quemado el suelo al tocarlo. De la misma forma que había ocurrido con el granero del que nacían las huellas.

-Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos.-dijo para si mismo el purificador.

Inmediatamente montó en su caballo, y comenzó a galopar en dirección contraria al rastro con el objetivo de llegar lo más rápido posible a la capital de Demacia.

* * *

El concierto de alargó más de lo esperado, debido a la increíble resistencia y perseverancia de Sona y Mordekaiser. Resoplaron agotados cuando dejaron de tocar mientras el público les ovacionaba, y se cerró el telón.

Karthus, Yorick y Olaf comenzaron a caminar casi arrastrándose debido al agotamiento. Si los demás conciertos iban a ser como ese, no estaban seguros de que sus planes rindieran frutos. Solo querían salir del escenario cuanto antes para poder descansar unos minutos antes de empezar la celebración.

Cuando abandonaron la plataforma, Sona y Mordekaiser se quedaron solos, cogiendo aire y resoplando con dificultad con el sudor recorriendo su piel. Se miraron un momento el uno al otro, estando casi hombro con hombro. Al verse ambos en aquel estado, Sona con su melena algo alborotada, recorriendo algunas gotas su escote, y Mordekaiser con su torso brillando como si se hubiera embadurnado en aceite, vinieron a sus mentes deseos, que hicieron que la demaciana se avergonzara y apartara la cara, y que la necesidad del sombra de poseerla creciese.

Estaba decidido. Iba a hacerlo aquella misma noche.

Oh, cuan delicioso iba a ser quebrar la voluntad de sus ojos, y sustituirla por lágrimas y vergüenza.

* * *

 *****"Pentakill - The Prophecy"**


	8. Noche de celos y borrachera

Al bajar del escenario por las escaleras de atrás, Sona entró al baño a refrescarse un poco y poder limpiarse algo el sudor. Quería irse a casa, pero los chicos querían ir a celebrar antes de terminar la noche. Aunque bueno, seguramente se lo pasarían mejor sin ella, ya que había notado como muchas veces se cortaban estando ella delante. Simplemente buscaría a Mordekaiser y los demás, y se excusaría con ellos.

Cuando salió al bar, se dio cuenta de lo rápido que se había vaciado tras acabar la actuación. Se notaba que los que acudieron a disfrutar el concierto esa noche no eran habituales de esos lugares. Aún había bastante gente, sí, pero eran solo los pocos parroquianos que se habían atrevido a venir a pesar de la presencia de los habitantes de las Islas de las Sombras en el lugar. Mejor así. Ya no tendría que lidiar con fans pesados. Ahora mismo se encontraba tan cansada, que pensó en pasar del baño e irse a dormir directamente.

Solo quería encontrar a los demás para despedirse y poder irse.

Fue entonces cuando lo notó. Al fondo, cerca de la puerta, en una esquina, en una mesa se encontraban sus compañeros, y compañía femenina de otros miembros de la liga. Podía ver a Olaf y Yorick sentados en la esquina izquierda del sofá semicircular, con Katarina a su derecha más en el centro. Fue acercándose con calma, para poder ver con claridad quien más había. Karthus se había sentado en la otra esquina, y más en el centro vio a Mordekaiser, con Evelynn a su izquierda, y Morgana a su derecha que...

No paraban de palparle los brazos.

A pesar de que aún se encontraba algo lejos y del barullo del lugar, podía escuchar algunas palabras que se daban en las conversaciones. Que si les había encantado como tocaban, que desde cuando tuvieron esta idea. Katarina mencionó lo de que la había ayudado a ella con la ropa, Morgana le preguntó a Mordekaiser como era capaz de mantenerse en tan buena forma...

Tsk.

En serio, ¿a que venía ese comentario? Y... ¿porqué le molestaba tanto? Es decir, aunque estuviese un poco colgada de Mordekaiser, (solo un poco) sabía que era una fase y que se le pasaría. ¿Qué Mordekaiser se fijara en otra persona no le facilitaría a ella también olvidarse del asunto?

Volvió a prestar atención. Pudo fijarse en como Evelynn se encamaraba un poco en su hombro, para susurrarle algo al oído. Lo hizo en un tono que nadie, excepto Sona, podría escuchar, a pesar de la distancia.

-Si quieres, cuando los demás se vayan, podemos seguir disfrutando de la fiesta en un lugar más íntimo.

¡¿QUÉ?!

¡Cómo se atrevía a proponerle eso! ¡Solo ella debería permitirse...! Bueno, ya vale. Se estaba dando cuenta de que estos celos serían su perdición si se dejaban notar. Con más razón debía despedirse cuanto antes. Total, no tenía de que preocuparse. No creía que Mordekaiser fuera a aceptar su...

Les pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros a ambas, y luego vio como les indicó que acercasen sus cabezas para susurrarles algo él.

-Hablaré con el dueño para que nos preste una de las habitaciones de la posada. Allí podréis poneros algo más... cómodo.

¡¿EH?! Pero... no... él... ¡¿cómo se atrevía a hacerle esto?! Ella creía que... bueno, en realidad solo se trataba de una esperanza sin base ninguna. Pero, en fin, era una esperanza.

Mordekaiser aún recordaba los planes que tenía para Sona esa noche. Pero más daba aplazarlos para otra vez. La oportunidad de un "menage a trois" no se da todos los días. Simplemente se limitó a disfrutar la ocasión, y doblar los codos para acercarlas más a él, y poder manosear los traseros de ambas. Mientras ellas se limitaban a hacer lo mismo con él acariciando sus piernas, con sus manos cercanas a su paquete.

Katarina solo podía negar con la cabeza sin terminar de creerse la situación. Ella era la única que había notado que pasaba bajo aquella parte de la mesa, al estar sentada junto a Evelynn. Entonces miró a un lado, y comenzó a tener más cosas que no creerse.

Vio a Sona, con sus ojos acuamarinos que parecían haberse vuelto rojos de lo que bullían de ira, mientras exterminaba con la mirada a Mordekaiser, pero más concretamente, a Morgana y Evelynn.

Y de golpe y porrazo, recordó las palabras de Ahri.

"Pero yo creo que es porque le gusta alguien."

Bum. De repente aquello. Le pareció tan divertido que no pudo evitar empezar a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-le preguntó Yorick, mientras los demás se pararon un momento a verla.

-Nada, nada. Cosas mías. Eh, mirad quien viene ahí.

Sona salió de su trance cuando notó que la llamaban.

-Eh, ahí tenemos a la otra estrella de la función.-dijo Mordekaiser.-De no ser por ella nada de esto hubiera sido posible.

-No te veía de los que le dan coba a los demás.-le dijo Morgana.

-Yo no le hago la pelota a nadie. Solo he expuesto un hecho que es irrefutable.-dijo con voz seria y grave.

Lo de que de no ser por ella, no sabría NADA sobre como tocar bien la guitarra, es un secreto que prefería que guardasen sus compañeros, bajo amenaza de maza, por orgullo propio.

Otra vez volvió a echarle flores. Estaba acostumbrada a que lo hiciese todo el mundo a la hora de hablar de como tocaba. A estas alturas, ya le eran casi palabras vacías. Pero al oírselo decir a él en concreto, volvió a sentir la misma alegría que cuando su madre adoptiva, y los invitados de esta, empezaron a hacerlo, siendo solo una niña.

Y sin estar segura de porque, también un poco de vergüenza.

-¿Otra estrella? ¿Quién es la primera?-le preguntó Katarina.

-Yo, obviamente.-le respondió, retirando su mano derecha de las caderas de Morgana, para poder darle un trago largo a su jarra de cerveza.

-Je. Sona, puedes sentarte a mi lado.

Katarina se levantó, y pasó por delante de Yorick y Olaf, para agarrarla del brazo sin darle tiempo de negarse. Luego la arrastró a su sitio, y la hizo sentarse entre ella y Evelynn.

Cosa que no terminó de complacer a la demaciana, ya que ahora podía ver tan bien como Katarina como Mordekaiser le metía mano a Evelynn y Morgana, mientras ellas hacían lo mismo con él.

Apartó la mirada entre avergonzada y enfadada, y notó la sonrisa socarrona que le dedicaba Katarina. No terminaba de entender porque.

-Oye, ¿y a que te refieres con que de no ser por Sona nada de esto habría sido posible?-volvió a preguntar Katarina asegurándose de que Mordekaiser siguiera adulando a Sona sin pretenderlo un rato más.

-Porque de no ser por ella, no nos habrían dado la oportunidad de tocar en ningún sitio.-dijo el amo del metal.

-Es cierto. No habríamos ni podido haber tocado aquí de no ser porque el dueño del lugar es fan suyo.-terminó de explicar Karthus.-Prácticamente nos rogó que viniéramos.

-¿El dueño del local dices?-preguntó Katarina.-¿Era por eso que Phil estaba en primera fila con brillitos en los ojos y cara de gatito mientras la miraba?

Sona se limitó a asentir.

-¿Phil?-preguntó Mordekaiser.

-Sí, conocemos al dueño. De vez en cuando venimos aquí cada vez que Noxus tiene algo que celebrar.-dijo Morgana, que apoyó la cabeza en el pectoral derecho de Mordekaiser, mientras intentaba ponerle una cara de pequeña niña inocente, susurrándole.-De hecho, conozco la mejor habitación para continuar con la "fiesta privada", más adelante.

Sona no sabía cuanto tiempo más soportaría aquello. Quería irse, pero al mismo tiempo no se atrevía a dejar a Mordekaiser y a esas dos a su aire.

Katarina le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro a la demaciana, la cual se giró para verla sonriendo, y notar como le guiñaba un ojo.

Sin comprender a que venía eso, la vio alzar el brazo para llamar la atención del dueño en la barra.

-¡Phil!

Siguió a lo suyo limpiando una jarra de cerveza, con un paño como si no la notara.

-¡PHIL!-repitió la pelirroja más alto.

Él mencionado seguía sin inmutarse.

-¡Vamos, bola de grasa calva, presta atención!

-¿Qué quieres, puta pelirroja?-le respondió el insulto de la misma forma.

-Al fin. ¿Te importa traernos un barril de esa reserva especial que le compraste a Gragas?

-¿Tenéis 5000 monedas de oro?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Venga ya! Ni siquiera las armas y el equipamiento que la liga guarda valen tanto.

-Y aunque tuvierais todo ese dinero, no os lo daría. Es el último que me queda y lo tengo guardado para la boda de mi hija. Además, ¿tienes idea de lo que me ha costado todo el "hielo auténtico" que hace falta para mantenerlo en el estado óptimo de congelación?

-Soy cliente habitual. ¿En serio me dices eso?

-Tal vez si tu cuenta dejara de crecer sería más amable.

Katarina suspiró fastidiada. Luego volvió a mirar a Sona y se le ocurrió algo.

-Sigh. Lástima. Con lo que le apetecía probarla a Sona.

Antes de que nadie en la mesa pudiera decirle nada, escucharon el ruido de una jarra rompiéndose, para ver como un barril en carretilla llegaba hasta ellos prácticamente volando.

-Mil disculpas, señorita Buvelle.-dijo el hombre haciéndole una reverencia.-No había notado que se encontraba usted ahí.

Acto seguido levantó el barril con fuerza engañosa para su aspecto, y lo dejó sin más sobre la mesa de roble, con el grifo de barril ya clavado.

-Qué usted y sus amigos lo disfruten a su salud. Esta vez invita la casa.

Volvió a reverenciarla, y se marchó en esa posición caminando hacía atrás, dejando a todos sin acabar de comprender que había ocurrido.

-¡JA! Si que es útil tenerte como "amiga".-le dijo Katarina dándole un golpe en el hombro, mientras Olaf y Yorick comenzaban a discutir por quien llenaba primero la jarra.

-La próxima vez, dame a mi también una oportunidad de tomar provecho de tus privilegios.-dijo Mordekaiser, retirando su mano de las posaderas de Evelynn, y estirando el brazo para poder agarrar también a Sona.

Así quedaron ambas pegadas la una contra la otra, bajo el brazo de Mordekaiser.

Sona no estaba segura de que pensar en ese momento. Solo miró a Evelynn con algo de molestia, y quizás un toque de envidia.

Razón en parte por la que posiblemente esta le hizo la proposición que le hizo al susurrarle al oído, tras mirar a Mordekaiser un momento.

-¿Te apetece unirtenos luego?

¡¿QUÉ?!

-Donde caben dos, caben tres.-le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Realmente Evelynn ni siquiera sospechaba, o tenía la idea, de que a Sona pudiese atraerle Mordekaiser. Pero de vez en cuando le gustaba... escandalizar a la gente. Y más a los demacianos, con lo estricto que es el código de comportamiento lleno de "luz y justicia" que sirven. Especialmente los miembros de familias nobles.

Tan solo viéndole la cara podía notar el descontrol que pasaba por su mente. Lo que no sabía es que, realmente, se estaba planteando si aceptar o no.

A ver, no negaba que le atrajese Mordekaiser. Eso es algo que ya tenía asumido. Pero ella esperaba que si llegaba a... consumar algo con él, fuese en un ambiente menos sórdido y más romántico.

Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de Mordekaiser.

¡Bueno, sí! Pero la verdad, prefería estar a solas con él cuando eso ocurriese. Que hubiese más gente metida en la cama, y encima mujeres, resultaba... perturbador, cuanto menos.

-¿De que habláis?-dijo Mordekaiser mientras llenaba jarras.

-Oh, le estaba proponiendo a tu compañera si...

Enseguida notó el tremendo tirón que le dio la peliazul (aún teñida de rojo) a su brazo, para luego taparle la boca con una mano, completamente alterada. Evelynn no pudo sino reír, y apartarse de ella, mientras Sona hundía la cabeza en la mesa, completamente avergonzada.

-Esta muy rápido se altera, ¿no?-le dijo Evelynn a Mordekaiser.

-Que me vas a contar a mi. Si vieses lo que me hizo solo por que le rompí un trozo de papel. Que era bien grande, y no sé porque, lo utilizaba de pared.-le contestó.

Mordekaiser volvió a pensar en aquella noche. Miró a Sona, y notó como se había cruzado de brazos, y le observaba de reojo con una mirada similar a la que le puso en aquel momento, pero no tan intensa.

Si no tuviera compañía ya para esa noche, la arrastraría por el pelo a una de las habitaciones de la posada ahora mismo.

Pero en fin, ya tendría su momento.

-Anda, aprovechad la generosidad del fan de la virtuosa de las cuerdas.

Mordekaiser fue pasando su jarra llena a Morgana, Evelynn, y le dio otra a Sona.

Esta al notarlo solo pudo negar con los brazos, intentando sonreír amablemente. No era que no bebiera alcohol, pero era siempre una sola copa de champán o vino. A veces incluso las dejaba a la mitad.

En aquellas jarras debían caber como un litro entero de cerveza.

-Eih. Hemos conseguido esto gracias a ti y a la persuasión de la noxiana.-le dijo el amo del metal intentando convencerla.

-En una noche de jarras es feo que alguien en la mesa quede sobrio.-dijo Olaf alzando su jarra aún sin beber, esperando algo por lo que brindar.

Ella continuó negándose.

-No insistáis. Algunas personas no tienen tanta tolerancia como otras. Algunas pueden aguantar toda la noche, y otras caen a la primera copa.-dijo Morgana observando el contenido de su recipiente.

No tenía intención de picar a nadie. Esa forma de expresarse era natural en ella. El tono jactancioso que ponía a veces, le salía sin pretenderlo.

Pero es algo que Sona no pudo interpretar. Se lo tomó como un intento de insulto. Realmente ahora su mente leía demasiado en todo. Cada cosa que salía de la boca de Evelynn o Morgana referente a ella, se lo tomaba como un desafío personal. Iba a demostrar que podía aguantar lo que le echasen.

Además de que en ese momento no quería quedar mal delante de Mordekaiser.

"No te pongas a beber o a fumar para impresionar a un chico." recordó que le dijo Lestara durante su adolescencia. Podía decir que ahora si se encontraba rodeada de mala compañía, y que su madre tenía razón.

Pero eso ahora mismo no le importaba. Agarró la jarra con ambas manos con una mirada retadora a Evelynn y Morgana, que estas no pudieron evitar sino encontrar divertida.

-Entonces, ¿toca brindar por algo?-preguntó Karthus.

-Que se yo. ¿Por beber?

Se quedaron pensando un segundo, y luego se encogieron de hombros, y alzaron las jarras.

Todos se limitaron a dar un sorbo, dado el tremendo sabor y olor que desprendía la bebida.

-Guau, jamás había probado algo tan fuerte.-dijo Katarina llevándose la mano a la frente.-Un trago y ya estoy algo mareada.

-¿Verdad? Los licores del barrigudo pelirrojo ese son los mejores. Te dejan casi borracho a una jarra, y a las dos puedes acabar...

Todos se quedaron callados por completo al ver que Sona seguía bebiendo. Ella no soportaba ni el olor, ni el sabor tan fuerte que desprendía. Pero como no estaba tan acostumbrada a beber tan fuertemente como sus compañeros, asumió que era lo normal, y siguió tragando aunque notaba que le quemase la garganta.

Como tampoco se atrevía a respirar debido al olor, se limitó a beber... hasta el fondo. Toda la jarra de golpe. De algo con lo que hombres del tamaño de Olaf y Mordekaiser pueden caer con dos jarras.

Cuando dejó el recipiente sobre la mesa, comenzó a sentirse mareada, y como su mente se nublaba.

-Ehm... Sona, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó Katarina, temerosa de como podría afectarle el alcohol.

Se quedó mirando a los lados como ida, con la boca abierta. Luego fue mirando las caras de sus compañeros, hasta fijarse en Mordekaiser. Ahí fue cuando comenzó a reír. Una risa muda, como era ella. Pero se notaba que era risa por la posición de su cara.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa mientras seguía riendo.

-¿Sona?-preguntó el maestro del metal.

Acto seguido esta se subió a la mesa, y se quedó de pie tambaleándose en todas direcciones. Parecía que se caía hacía un lado, para luego torcerse inmediatamente hacía el otro. Hasta en cinco ocasiones estuvo a punto de partirse la crisma, mientras sus compañeros dudaban entre ayudarla u observar sin más.

Siendo las personas que eran, se limitaron a disfrutar del inminente desastre que se avecinaba.

-Me sorprende que siga consciente.-comentó Evelynn, observándola con curiosidad.

Sona por fin pudo enderezarse. Volvió a quedarse mirando a Mordekaiser, y entonces, solo se dejó caer.

El coloso, sin saber como reaccionar, simplemente se quedó agarrándola por la cintura cuando le cayó encima, mientras esta le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

Sona reconfortó su cabeza sobre su pecho unos momentos. Se estaba tan a gusto así. Ojalá no acabase nunca ese momento. Podía escuchar los fuertes latidos del pecho de Mordekaiser, que parecían hacer retumbar su propio pecho también.

-Sona, no soy tu almohada, ¿sabes?

Mordekaiser notó que no se había quedado dormida cuando alzó la mirada para verle a los ojos. Volvió a notar aquella chispa de voluntad, más algo nuevo. No estaba seguro de que. En ese momento solo pensaba que merecería la pena echar de lado sus planes con Morgana y Evelynn, y aprovechar el estado actual de la demaciana, pues así mañana no recordaría nada.

Sona notó en los ojos de Mordekaiser algo de... deseo. Eso la hizo sentirse excitada, pero al mismo tiempo, asustada. Había algo en el sentimiento que acompañaba a aquella mirada que no le gustaba.

En cualquier caso, su mente alcoholizada la hizo cambiar de objetivo de inmediato. Se apartó de él, y volvió a colocarse de pie sobre la mesa, algo salió volando de entre las cortinas del escenario, y se colocó flotando ante ella. Volvía a tener a etwahl a su lado, y comenzó a levitar junto a él.

-Aih, no.

Eso preocupó a Katarina. Se había encontrado con ella varias veces en la grieta, y sabía lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser su arma musical. En ese estado, podía cortar a alguien por la mitad sin prentenderlo.

Pero sorpresivamente... su borrachera no afectó para nada a su talento. Comenzó a tocar algo que parecía del mismo tono que el de una canción de borrachos cualquiera. Pero había algo en ella que ninguno de los presentes comenzó a notar hasta después.

-Vaya. He visto todos los estados de la borrachera. Desde la fase peleona, a la fase cariñosa.-comenzó a comentar Olaf.-Pero lo de tocar instrumentos con total habilidad, es algo nuevo.

-Y la canción hasta está bien.-dijo Morgana.-Pero no sé, ahí algo que me está haciendo sentir... alegre y dicharachera.

-Sí, reconozco esta sensación.-dijo Katarina.-Es muy *hic*.

Se llevó la mano a la boca sorprendida.

-¿Ya estás boooorracha? Pero si apenas *hic*.-comenzó a comentar Evelynn en el mismo estado.

-No entiendo *hic* que está *hic* pasando.-decía Karthus, intentando ponerse de pie, sin resultado.

-Oí lo de *hic* que podía manipular *hic* emociones, pero esto es *hic* ridículo.-dijo Yorick señalando a Sona, para luego caer dormido sobre el hombro de Olaf.

-¡¿Qué pasa, qué pasa?!-se levantó Olaf de golpe, en fase de borracho peleón.-¿Alguien quiere que le *hic*?

Acto seguido besó el suelo al tropezarse con un tablón.

Todos se mostraban visiblemente alterados por el efecto de la música de Sona. Todos excepto Mordekaiser, que no paraba de observarla, como si estuviera hipnotizado.

Era extraño que alguien como él estuviera tan calmado en plena borrachera, pero teniendo en cuenta su facilidad para dejarse ir ya sobrio, no era raro que parte de esa energía se esfumase junto a su sensatez estando ebrio.

Sona hizo a Etwahl a un lado, pero seguía tocándolo con una mano, mientras con la otra invitaba a Mordekaiser a que se le acercara. Este se subió junto a ella sobre la mesa de roble. Estando de pie uno frente al otro, podía apreciarse mejor la estatura del coloso. La cabeza de Sona apenas le llegaba a los pectorales, un poco debajo del cuello. Y eso que estaba levitando. De estar de pie, le llegaría justo por la parte baja de los pectorales. Tenía que erguir el cuello para verle a los ojos estando tan cerca, a la vez que este necesitaba mirar hacia abajo.

Él la abrazó por la cintura con fuerza contra si mismo, al no estar ya el instrumento en medio. Ella seguía tocando con una mano, como si aquello le resultase tan natural de hacer como respirar.

Mordekaiser le agarró la nuca con violencia con la mano derecha, haciendo que esta sintiera un tirón en el pelo, y emitiera una momentánea mueca de dolor, que el hombre de hierro encontró deliciosa. Había notado tan poco resistencia al hacerlo, que le pareció que la mujer en sus brazos era una copa de cristal o un pedazo de lana, que podía deshacerse y romperse si era demasiado brusco. Pero a la vez, notando esa intensa voluntad de nuevo en sus ojos, creía que dicha copa podría clavarsele tan dolorosamente como una espina. Y aquello lo excitaba aún más.

Sona se sentía de una forma similar. Notaba como aquel al que deseaba le agarraba sin cuidado ni mimo. Como ese movimiento que hizo la hirió, y la sujetaba con una fuerza de la que era incapaz de zafarse. Como la trataba tan posesiva y violentamente... y como se sorprendía a ella misma al disfrutarlo enormemente. Ahora comprendía esa sensación de malicia que brotaba en sus ojos. Parecía estar dispuesto a hacer lo que le viniera en gana con ella, y ella no deseaba otra cosa que dejarse hacer.

Mordekaiser comenzó a acercar la inmovilizada cabeza de la demaciana a su rostro, mientras sentía como su sangre hervía, y la de ella también, al notar el cálido aliento que salía de debajo del casco de este, como el vapor hirviendo de una máquina industrial. Por algún extraño motivo, a ambos les asaltó la misma duda: no tenían claro si iba a besarla... o a morderla.

Aquel placentero y a la vez peligroso instante se vio interrumpido, cuando la mesa bajo ellos se partió debido al peso de Mordekaiser.

Los borrachos que rodeaban las astillas se recuperaron tras unos pocos segundos.

-Borrachera sin resaca. Qué práctico.-comentó Katarina divertida.

-Nah. Sin las ganas de matar a nadie por hacer ruido, no es lo mismo.-dijo Olaf bufando molesto.

La noxiana enseguida notó la mesa partida, y el instrumento de Sona tirado entre sus restos. Luego miró a los lados intentando localizarla, y se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien más.

-Eih, ¿dónde se han metido Sona y Mordekaiser?

* * *

La puerta de la habitación del hostal con la cama más grande se abrió de un patada. Mordekaiser cargaba a Sona sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas, y la arrojó sobre el mullido colchón sin cuidado ninguno. A la mierda Evelynn y Morgana. Su sangre hervía por la demaciana, y estaba dispuesto a hacerla suya aquella misma noche.

Sona se encontraba dormida. Se la veía hermosa con tanta calma en su rostro. Pero Mordekaiser tenía un dilema. Así sería más fácil, pero sería más divertido que siguiera consciente, ya que tener que soportar sus patadas, sus arañazos y sus intentos por liberarse, lo harían más excitante.

Pero a la porra ya con eso. Tenía lo que buscaba.

La agarró de las piernas, y se las separó un poco, para luego comenzar a rasgar lentamente la falda de su vestido.

Inmediatamente después, comenzaron a escucharse los muelles de la cama torcerse, y las sacudidas y gemidos ahogados de miedo de Sona.

* * *

 **Este capítulo me salió más largo que el resto porque hay partes que no me termina de convencer como han salido. Así que por ello, he decidido terminar este capítulo con un gancho bastante perturbador.**

 **Juzguen ustedes mismos lo que creen que pasará esta noche en esa habitación. Noten que la frase describiéndolo, es enormemente vaga.**


	9. Una resaca, y un corazón roto

La agarró de las piernas, y se las separó un poco, para luego comenzar a rasgar lentamente la falda de su vestido. Lo hizo tan despacio como pudo para poder disfrutar del momento tanto como pudiera.

Solo había roto la falda hasta la altura de los tobillos, cuando Sona comenzó a revolverse en su lecho. Se movió tanto, que cayó a un lado. Afortunadamente Mordekaiser se movió lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que llegara al suelo, quedando debajo de ella sobre la alfombra.

-Maldita sea.-murmuró, temiendo que se despertara.

Afortunadamente el alcohol la había dejado tan grogui como un buen golpe. Se levantó sujetándola, y la cargó en brazos para dejarla sobre la cama.

-"Ahí va. Si que es ligera."-dijo sorprendiéndose por su poco peso.

La observó un momento durmiendo entre sus brazos, y algo se movió en su corazón. Era algo distinto, algo más que el ardiente deseo que nublaba sus sentidos. Como sea. No era momento de pensar en ello.

Al dejarla sobre la cama, notaba como su cuerpo se sacudía con tanta fuerza, que los muelles rechinaban. También notó esos gemidos que eran propios de alguien asustado. Los reconocía muy fácilmente.

Parecía que el alcohol también le producía pesadillas.

Luego desvió la vista a su escote y a la forma de sus senos, y se olvidó de aquello. Pensó que sería mejor quitarle todo el vestido para poder saborear su cuerpo con más detalle. Acercó su mano al escote para comenzar a bajarle el corsé, y cuando comenzó a apreciar su sujetador debajo, Sona volvió a sacudirse.

Esta vez agarró su brazo en un abrazo, y pudo apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, al estar Mordekaiser sentado en el suelo junto a la cama.

-¿Pero que..?

Mordekaiser pensó que se había despertado, pero no. De hecho, ahora dormía con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras frotaba levemente su mejilla contra el brazo del coloso. ¿Qué había hecho que se calmara y dejara de sufrir las pesadillas?

Pero otro pensamiento inundó su mente. Fue al ver aquella hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, que le hizo ver más bella de lo normal. Más aún durmiendo. Algo volvió a moverse en su corazón.

Extrañamente, verla así no hizo aumentar su deseo más aún de lo que ya estaba. Hizo aumentar su atracción e interés por ella, pero... extrañamente no su deseo. Era otra cosa. ¿Era posible que la demaciana le interesara por motivos ajenos al sexo?

Sin saber muy bien que quería hacer ni él, acercó su otra mano a su rostro... y comenzó a acariciarselo.

A cualquiera que le restrieguen un guantelete de hierro frío por la cara mientras duerme le despertaría, pero en el caso de Sona, pareció reconfortarle. Mordekaiser sintió que podría pasarse toda la noche observándola. Simplemente observando como duerme.

Aquello le hizo sentirse perturbado. Intentó apartarse de ella, pero al mover el brazo que tenía abrazado la virtuosa de las cuerdas, este se enganchó. Se había quedado abrazando su guantelete. Mordekaiser, no queriendo arriesgarse a despertarla, simplemente se lo quitó de su mano, dejando a Sona abrazando aquella pieza de armadura, como una niña abrazaría un peluche.

Mordekaiser ya no quería tomarla. Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Seguía deseándola con ardiente pasión, sí, pero... sentía que no sería capaz si ella terminaba odiándolo por ello. Si ella no quería hacerlo. No lo entendía. ¿Porqué de repente le importaba lo que ella pudiera pensar de él?

Aquello le producía dolor de cabeza. Solo quería olvidarse del asunto cuanto antes. Quería encontrar algo con lo que distraerse, y poder saciar su...

-Vaya, por un momento creímos que Sona se nos había adelantado.-dijo Morgana.

Alzó la vista para ver a esta y a Evelynn paradas enfrente suya en el pasillo.

-Ya te dije que a él no le iban tan modositas. Prefiere especímenes más... violentos.-dijo la hacedora de viudas sonriendo.

Vaya, vaya. Ya casi había olvidado sus planes para esa noche. Sonrió con lascivia por debajo del casco.

-Bueno, ¿buscamos una habitación donde poder celebrar la fiesta privada de los especímenes violentos?-les dijo, a lo que estas sonrieron encantadas.

* * *

¡Por favor, que alguien dejara de tocar ese tambor!

Ah, no. Que solo es el reloj de la pared.

¿Entonces porque se escucha tan fuerte que le provoca dolor de cabeza? Y... ¿desde cuando tiene reloj en su habitación?

Podría intentar pensar más claramente en eso si no sintiera que iba a morir deshidratada de lo seca que tenía la garganta.

Al intentar incorporarse, sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Así que simplemente se volvió a dejar caer en la cama, cuando notó algo puntiagudo que la pinchó. Movió la mano entre las sábanas, sin humor alguno, para descubrir que era, y notó algo grande y pesado, que sin embargo parecía hueco.

Al abrir los ojos y aclararsele la vista, pudo notar que aquella no era ni su cama ni su habitación. Volvió a taparse con la sábana sin entenderlo ya que el sol le molestaba, y para poder ver mejor que era lo que había agarrado, que era... el guantelete de Mordekaiser.

Se había despertado en una cama que no era la suya, y en esta había una pieza de la armadura de Mordekaiser.

Acaso... ¿acaso ella y él?

Su rostro se enrojeció hasta salirle humor por las orejas. Cayó de la cama de la impresión, llevándose un buen golpe contra la mesita de noche. Cosa que no ayudaba para nada con lo del dolor de cabeza. Pero afortunadamente, aquello le ayudó a tranquilizarse un poco. Notó que todavía llevaba el vestido puesto.

Sería raro que tras... hacerlo... con Mordekaiser, hubiera vuelto a vestirse. Y no había rastro de la pesadilla de hierro en la habitación.

Así que parecía que al final no había pasado nada entre ellos la noche anterior.

Que pena.

¡Quiso decir! Que alivio.

Aunque, seguía sin entender que hacía el guantelete de Mordekaiser en su cama. Ni donde estaba.

Su cabeza volvió a vibrar cuando alguien golpeteó la puerta con los dedos, para luego abrirse esta de golpe.

* * *

En el corazón de la montaña donde se edificó la capital de Noxus, cientos de hogares ardían. Tanto fuera, como dentro de los túneles del complejo. El humo salía a través de los ojos y nariz del rostro calavérico grabado en la montaña. En su pico, en el Palacio Principal, en las anteriores dependencias del Gran General, se encontraban Katarina, con un disfraz de gatita sexy, y Riven, con un traje de conejo playboy.

Ambas estaban encadenadas por el cuello a la pared, y tumbadas en la cama. Observaban a Mordekaiser terminar de ponerse la armadura. Cuando se giró para mirarlas, basto con un gesto como orden, para que empezaran a besarse entre ellas, y comenzasen a hacer el amor.

Esto le hizo sonreír. Junto al espejo de la habitación, esperaba Nidalee, con traje de sirvienta, y con su capa doblada y planchada entre los brazos. Se acercó a ella y le dio la espalda para que se la colocase apropiadamente.

Abrió las puertas de su habitación de un golpe. A ambos lados del marco esperaban Sion y Darius, o al menos por la armadura lo parecía, ya que no poseía cabeza, como atentos guardianes de sus dependencias.

Había otra habitación antes de llegar al pasillo, con una alfombra roja en el centro. Y entre cojines y sábanas, en ambos lados, descansaban varias campeonas de la liga. Todas llevaban bikinis metálicos o de tela, ajustándose a su nueva posición como concubinas del antiguo y nuevo señor de toda Valoran.

Mordekaiser pudo reconocer a todas las antiguas miembros de la liga, que ahora desempeñaban la ardua tarea de servirle como guerreras, magas, sanadoras y compañía en noches solitarias. Shyvana recorría con la lengua el cuerpo de Ahri, la cual se encontraba llena de arañazos, como si quisiera saborearla antes de devorarla; Irelia y Karma se dedicaban a complacer a Syndra, la cual se encontraba completamente atada e inmovilizada...

Pudo verlas a todas... excepto a una.

Sin estar seguro de como, se vio transportado a una iglesia gótica en ruinas. En los bancos de la izquierda se sentaban los muertos vivientes que esclavizó a lo largo de su vida, y en los de la derecha, solo se encontraban los cadáveres en descomposición de varios campeones demacianos. A la cabeza del altar, uno de sus liches ejercía como maestro de ceremonias.

Aquello parecía la preparación de una boda impía.

Entre los nubarrones, se coló un rayo de luz blanca de la luna, que iluminó un punto frente al altar, a la derecha, donde apareció una mujer con vestido y velo de novia, que sin embargo... eran completamente negros.

Mordekaiser comenzó a avanzar hacía el altar, mientras el ramo de flores de la novia se marchitaba poco a poco. Se colocó frente a ella, que no pareció reaccionar ante su presencia. Regueros de sangre comenzaron a deslizarse por el vestido, mientras Mordekaiser retiraba el velo con cuidado.

Tras aquello, surgieron dos coletas verdes con las puntas doradas, y se mostró el rostro de la prometida. Su apariencia era como la de un cadáver, con venas negras, y piel pálida, casi translúcida. Sus ojos se habían vuelto lechosos, pero aún se apreciaba el tono turquesa tras ellos, los cuales lloraban sangre.

Jamás la había visto tan hermosa.

Sin miedo ni vergüenza, se quitó su yelmo ante todos, y agarró el inexpresivo rostro de la virtuosa de las cuerdas. Plantó sus labios sobre los de esta, en un profundo beso. Los pies de la demaciana se alzaron del suelo, se sacudieron unos momentos como los de alguien que luchaba por respirar, y tras un crujido, dejaron de zarandearse. Tras lo cual, empezó a surgir sangre de las bocas de ambos, aún unidas en su intenso beso.

* * *

Mordekaiser se despertó de golpe. Solo llevaba puesto su casco, y tenía abrazadas a su derecha a Morgana, y a su izquierda a Evelynn. ***** Ambas completamente desnudas.

Aquel fue un sueño extraño. Normalmente ahora mismo estaría regodeándose en el placer de su conquista de anoche, pero aquel sueño llamó su atención.

Entendía porque todas aquellas campeonas aparecían como miembros de su harén. Todas eran hermosas, y no había ser en Runaterra que no sintiera deseo por alguna de ellas.

Pero, ¿porqué Sona aparecía es una posición distinta al resto? ¿Porque aparecía como su... esposa?

Como su futura reina tras la conquista de Valoran.

Aquella idea le satisfacía enormemente. Recordó la escena de la noche anterior. Como se vio limitado por si mismo a la hora de acercarse a ella. Siendo como era, no tuvo los mismos complejos que Sona a la hora de plantearse su atracción "romántica" por ella.

Ah, ¿porqué no? Debía admitir que aparte de su cuerpo, su compañía también le resultaba placentera.

Al menos hasta que se aburriera de ella.

Entonces se preguntó que estaría haciendo ese hermoso y grácil ser que era objeto de sus deseos y sus pasiones.

* * *

Aquel váter casi rebosaba por el vómito. La melena de Sona había recuperado su tono natural, por lo que cierta pelirroja se tomo la molestia de sujetarle el pelo para evitar que se lo manchara.

-Hice bien volviendo hoy.-dijo Katarina algo divertida por la situación.-De no ser porque Phil me contó que Mordekaiser te había subido a una habitación, me temo que habrías tenido que pasar tu primera resaca sola.

La demaciana no pudo sino contestarle con más vómito. ¿Cómo se había emborrachado? Solo recuerda beber una jarra de esa cerveza de Gragas... y después nada. Tenía la mente en blanco.

Luego, tras haber parado, al menos aparentemente, se sentó y se apoyó contra la pared. Katarina vació un sobre de bicarbonato en un vaso de agua y se lo pasó.

-Prueba con esto, a ver si te sientes mejor.-le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Sona se bebió todo el vaso de un trago rápidamente debido a su enorme sed, y lo dejó en el suelo, mientras sacudía la cabeza mareada. Aquello sabía a limón.

La noxiana la ayudó a ponerse de pie, echándose su brazo por encima de los hombros, y llevándola hasta la cama, para que se sentase.

-¿Mejor?

Sona solo puso asentir en respuesta, preguntándose porque se habría tomado la noxiana la molestia de venir solo para ayudarla.

-Si lo que quieres es agradecerme... o no sé, decirme "como puedo pagártelo", solo necesito que me cuentes algo de información.

La cabeza ya se le despejaba. Espera. ¿Vino porque quería que le contase secretos demacianos? No tenía sentido. ¿Acaso esperaba que aún estuviera borracha para...?

-¿Desde hace cuanto que te gusta Mordekaiser?

¡¿QUÉ?!

¡¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?! Su cara se enrojeció de golpe por aquella pregunta, y la vergüenza de ser descubierta. Bueno, espera, quizás simplemente lo diga para molestarla, y no sospeche nada.

-Y no intentes negarlo. Me he fijado en como le mirabas cuando le metía mano a Morgana y Evelynn.

Vale, sí que lo sabía.

No sabía que hacer. Ahora estaba de los nervios. ¿Y si se lo contaba a alguien? ¿Y si intentaba chantajearla para...?

-Tranquilízate. No tengo intención de contárselo a nadie.-dijo divertida.-Digamos que... entiendo lo que es enamorarse de un hombre que no pega contigo.

Tras decir aquello se mordió el labio inferior, como pensando en aquel al que se refería. A Sona casi le da la sensación de que se sonrojo un poco. Y... espera, ¿cómo que enamorarse? Admitía que le gustaba un poco, pero un término como enamorarse es un tanto exagerado... aunque no desagradable.

-Bueno, como sea. Sé que no vas a ser capaz de comunicarte conmigo sin tu instrumento, así que simplemente me pasé para hacértelo saber. Solo vine a decirte que lo sabía, y que podríamos quedar otro día para que me lo explicaras con más calma.-dijo dispuesta a salir.-Por cierto, Mordekaiser también durmió anoche en la posada.

Ah.

¿Porque dormiría aquí? ¿Tan cansado estaba? Creía que los no muertos no se cansaban.

-Te lo digo por si quieres pasarte a devolverle eso.-dijo señalando el guantelete encima de la cama.

Bueno. Ya tenía una excusa para hablar con él. Quizás podrían desayunar juntos. Se puso el guantelete en su mano para ver como de grande le quedaba. Apenas llenaba la primera falange de cada dedo. Era bastante gracioso. Sus manos eran muy pequeñas en comparación a las suyas. Aunque también era normal, teniendo en cuenta lo fuerte y alto que era.

Tan fuerte y alto.

Que ganas tenía que la toquetearan esas manos.

Notó como Katarina la miraba sonriendo burlona, así que se quitó el guantelete rápidamente, y echó la vista a un lado.

-Pero primero, ten vendría bien una duchita.-le dijo la pelirroja divertida.

Cierto. Anoche pasaron mucha calor bajo los focos.

Observó a Katarina acercarse a la puerta para marcharse. Era más amable de lo que creía. Ahora entendía porque se llevaba bien con tanta gente, a pesar de ser noxiana. Parecía alguien confiable.

Tal vez, para poner las cosas más fáciles...

Katarina sintió como la agarraban del brazo cuando tocó el pomo de la puerta. Se giró para ver que quería Sona.

-¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó extrañada.

Sin mediar palabra, aunque tampoco podía, agarró por el rostro a Katarina. La noxiana se echó de espaldas contra la puerta sin entenderlo, cuando Sona acercó su rostro al suyo. ¿Es que acaso pretendía...?

-¿Qué-qué estás...?

Se calló cuando Sona juntó sus dos frentes. Katarina notó como si un hilo atravesara su mente, y luego se zurciera de vuelta a la de Sona.

La demaciana se separó de ella sonriendo, y la pelirroja seguía sin entender nada. Antes de poder preguntarle...

"Gracias por todo."

-Eh, ¿quién anda ahí?-dijo mirando a los lados desconcertada.

"Ya quedaremos para charlar."

Sintió que la voz de su mente provenía de una dirección concreta, por raro que sonase, y vio a Sona en la puerta del baño.

¿Acababa de hablarle telepáticamente?

... Y pensar que creía que Ahri se inventaba todo lo que le decía.

* * *

Sona se presentó frente a la habitación que le dijo Phil. Ya estaba más aseada, ya había cogido su arpa y la llevaba a la espalda. Tenía puesto el guantelete de Mordekaiser, y llamó a la puerta con él, riéndose para si misma por lo raro que quedaba.

-*Hmmmf...*

Eih. ¿Qué fue aquel gemido? Provenía de dentro de la habitación, y parecía de una voz de mujer.

Sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies cuando vio quien le abrió la puerta.

-Ah. Hola Sona.-dijo Evelynn, llevando solo puestas sus bragas.

¿Qué... qué hacía ella allí? Sintió una punzada como un clavo en el pecho. ¿Qué hacía en la habitación de Mordekaiser? Debía... debía haberse confundido. Sí. Debía ser otra habita...

-¡Ah! *gasp* ¡Sigue! ¡SIGUE!

Aquella era la voz de Morgana.

-Je. Tu compañero se merece su reputación de hombre de hierro.-le confirmó Evelynn.

Sintió otra punzada más profunda.

-Después de la noche que nos dio, aún se siente con energías en la mañana.

Morgana se encontraba desnuda, a cuatro patas, sobre la cama. Mordekaiser estaba de pie pegado a esta, sujetando con firmeza sus alas, mientras embestía con fuerza las posaderas del ángel caído, la cual sentía que había vuelto al paraíso del que había sido expulsado.

Justo cuando ambos estaban a punto de llegar al clímax, Mordekaiser tiró con fuerza de sus alas, para levantarla y pegarla a él, y abrazarla sujetando, más bien exprimiendo, sus pechos, mientras mordía el cuello de esta, en un instante de placer inmaterial.

Por fortuna para el corazón de Sona, ella no pudo ver nada de esto.

Dejó caer los brazos, haciendo que el guantelete de Mordekaiser chocara contra el suelo.

Era una tonta. Se sentía como una completa estúpida. ¿Cómo iba Mordekaiser a fijarse en ella?

Apenas podía contener las lágrimas. Pero lo hizo, porque no quería que Evelynn la viera así.

-Eih. ¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó al ver que dejaba caer el guantelete de Mordekaiser.

La demaciana simplemente se puso a caminar rápidamente por el pasillo, ocultando su rostro tras su melena.

Evelynn solo se encogió de hombros, sin entender nada. Recogió el guantelete de Mordekaiser del suelo.

-¿Morgana ya se ha desmayado? ¡Bien! ¿Tengo mis 10 minutos entonces?-se escuchó dentro de la habitación.

* * *

 **¿Habéis leído las actualizaciones de lore, y la nueva historia de Harrowing? Lo primero me fastidia un arco argumental que tenía planeado, y lo segundo...**

 **¿Creéis que "Sombra y Fortuna" podría cimentar un Lucian x Miss Fortune? XD**

 **Vale. Acabo de descubrir que la parte superior del vestido de Pentakill de Sona se llama corpiño, no corsé. Más vale tarde que nunca.**

 ***Si a alguien le interesa saber lo que pasó en la habitación de Mordekaiser anoche, que me lo comente y publicaré un capítulo aparte en la categoría M.**


	10. Hablemos de sentimientos

Mordekaiser se ajustaba la capa, mientras Morgana y Evelynn terminaban de vestirse.

-Ha sido estimulante. Últimamente me sentía muy anquilosado dentro de la armadura.-les decía el coloso.

-Si te apetece repetirlo, ni te molestes en avisarnos.-dijo Evelynn, abriendo la puerta para salir.-Has tenido suerte por esta noche.

-A mi si que puedes avisarme, si te vuelve a apetecer. Pero no te encariñes conmigo.-dijo Morgana lanzándole un beso antes de salir.

Mordekaiser sonrió por aquello. Cuando se quedó a solas, pensó lo extraño de que solo pudiera pensar en Sona en una noche como esa. Hubo momentos en los que incluso se imaginó que ellas eran ella.

Oh, aquellos fueron los momentos más dulces.

No lo entendía. Realmente la artista le atraía, pero fue incapaz de tomarla anoche. No si sabía que ella lo odiaría por ello.

Bueno, no importaba mucho. Encontraría la forma de que ella lo adorase. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?

Claro que siempre cabía la posibilidad de que REALMENTE no consiguiera interesarle.

O de que ya hubiera otro hombre.

Lo segundo es fácil, solo debería aplastar al rival con Ocaso, como hace siempre. Lo primero es más complicado. ¿Quizás alguno de sus liches conozca alguna poción de amor?

Antes de poder cuestionarse porque había elegido la palabra "amor", sintió algo acercándose. Ese algo atravesó la ventana llenando el suelo de afilados fragmentos de cristal, dejando tras de si un humo verde y blanco.

Mordekaiser alzó el brazo, para que el espectro de uno de los cuervos mensajeros que había esclavizado se posara en él. La criatura tenía las plumas tintadas de un blanco pálido, y era semitransparente. En su pico, cargaba un pergamino con el sello de la academia de la guerra. Debía ser importante.

Agarró el pergamino, y el espectro se esfumo en el aire. Al desenrollarlo y leer su contenido, no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado, y a la vez satisfecho.

-Parece que pronto toca volver a los campos de justicia.-dijo aplastando la hoja con una mano.

* * *

Sona volvió a su casa con apuro. Allí podía asegurarse de que nadie la viera llorar. Se lanzó a su cama, y abrazando a etwahl, volvió a sentirse como una niña abandonada mientras lloraba. Hacía años que no ocurría. Pero en esos momentos, el instrumento se sentía como un ser vivo que la reconfortaba con su proximidad. Emitía un aura que la hacía sentir segura, como en un capullo.

Pero eso no quitaba que era una idiota. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera atreverse a pensar que alguien como Mordekaiser se fijaría en ella? Era normal que se fijara en otras como Morgana o Evelynn. No sabía en que estaba pensando. Además, ¿qué tenía ella que pudiera interesarle a él?

No tenía ganas de pensar en ello. Solo quería consolarse para sentirse mejor. Se irguió, sentándose sobre la cama, y extendió su instrumento ante ella.

Una vez más, como la noche anterior, iba a dejar que lo único que guiasen sus manos fueran sus emociones.

Un hombre paseaba por la muralla junto a su casa en ese momento. Iba pensando en lo bonita que era su vida. Sobre su buen empleo, su buen salario, sus adorables hijos, y su hermosa esposa.

Entonces comenzó a escuchar la canción de Sona.

Y se puso a pensar en la probabilidad de que le despidieran, de como el dinero apenas le llegaba para canjearse ningún capricho, como sus hijos se estaban convirtiendo en unos niñatos malcriados, y la sospecha de que su mujer le engañaba. Su vida era un asco.

Sona ya había conseguido tranquilizarse. Ya se encontraba mejor. Pero seguía sin estar bien. No había podido sacar afuera todo lo que tenía dentro. Probablemente le vendría bien hablar con alguien para hacerlo.

Se quitó su ropa de Pentakill, y se puso con su vestido habitual, haciéndose las coletas, con aquellos adornos de su tierra natal. Era de las pocas cosas que aún poseía de allí.

En ese momento alguien llamó a su puerta. Ahora mismo no estaba de humor para nadie, pero tenía que ser una buena anfitriona, después de todo. Simplemente se limpió las lágrimas que quedaban en sus ojos, y fue a abrir.

Al correr la puerta, se encontró a Ahri, con ojos llorosos, y carita de cordero degollado.

-"¿Eh? Ahri, ¿qué haces aquí?"-le preguntó la demaciana a través de su vínculo mental.

No le respondió. Simplemente se lanzó a abrazarla, y se puso a llorar.

-¡No te preocupes, amiga mía! Ya estoy aquí para consolarte.-dijo sin querer soltarla.

-"¿De que hablas? ¿Cómo sabías que andaba triste?"-dijo intentando empujarla para separarla, sin éxito.

-Se te escuchaba tocar desde casi una manzana. Bueno, al menos yo lo hacía.-dijo separándose un poco de ella, aún sin soltarse, moviendo las orejas como gesto para indicarle.-Me puso muy triste. Tu música siempre me hace sentir lo que tu sientes.

-"Bueno, esa es la idea. Pero no esperaba que hubiera nadie escuchando."-dijo Sona algo avergonzada.

Quizás sería buena idea insonorizar su casa.

-¿Qué hizo que te pusieses así?-le preguntó la zorra.

Ah, es cierto. Intentaba desahogarse con su música porque...

Volvieron a salirle lágrimas de nuevo. Por un momento había logrado distraerse de aquello. Pero ahora, volvió a pensar en lo doloroso y humillante que fue el momento de ver a Evelynn salir de la habitación de Mordekaiser.

Ahri comenzó a llorar al igual que ella, y se abrazaron la una a la otra, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, sin poder detener su llanto. Sona por su corazón roto, y Ahri... ¿por empatía, quizás?

* * *

Destellos de luz verde se reflejaban en las paredes de granito de una sala subterránea de la academia de la guerra. Mordekaiser pisaba los anchos escalones descendiendo, mientras sus oídos se llenaban con los rugidos de una bestia, y sentía sus violentas embestidas.

Al llegar al final, encontró a Karthus y a varios de sus liches, junto a dos invocadores de la liga. Aquellos eran de los invocadores que luchaban con ellos. Ya fuera porque buscaran los secretos de la vida eterna, la no-muerte, o simplemente despreciaban lo que la liga de leyendas representaba, y preferían intentar acabar con ella desde dentro.

Se oían golpes al otro lado de un gran y grueso portón metálico, que fungía de celda ocasional para criaturas demasiado poderosas para dejarles ir por libre en Runaterra.

-¿Es él?-preguntó el coloso metálico.

-Tú le conoces mejor que nadie.-le respondió Karthus.-Dínoslo tú.

-Lord Mordekaiser, su camarada de armas está a un nivel casi igual al del dios perro Nasus. O incluso al del terror del vacío Cho'gath.-le indicó uno de los invocadores, con voz carraspera, producto de una vejez más alargada de lo natural.

- **Con él, ya no dependeremos de pedir favores a otras facciones para que luchen junto a nosotros en la grieta. Tenemos los números.** -dijo el otro invocador, cuya voz sonaba como un eco grave.

-¿Cómo ha llegado aquí?-preguntó Mordekaiser ignorando sus palabras, plantándose frente a la puerta.

-Se presentó frente a la entrada de la misma academia durante la madrugada.

- **Intentamos contactar con alguno de ustedes, pero no fuimos capaces de localizarles hasta esta mañana.**

Con un gesto de su mano, el pesado portón metálico salió de sus bisagras, yendo al suelo pesadamente.

Los golpes se detuvieron, y el sonido de cascos a paso tranquilo, pero retumbantes, llenaba la sala. Hecarim se detuvo frente a su amigo Mordekaiser.

- **¿Qué significa esto?** -dijo con aire indignado.-Vengo a prestar mis servicios a una "academia de la guerra", y se me recibe de esta forma.

-Porque a los demacianos no les ha hecho ninguna gracia lo que ha pasado con las aldeas que has encontrado a tu paso por su tierra.-le dijo Karthus acercándose.-Quieren que se te deniegue tu entrada a la liga.

-Así que nosotros vamos a sugerir un juicio por combate en la Grieta del Invocador para defender tu precaria posición.-le dijo Mordekaiser.

- **¿Estáis de broma? ¿Acaso habéis olvidado a que hemos venido aquí?** -levantó sus cascos delanteros y golpeó el suelo con gran fuerza, haciendo caer gravilla de las paredes.- **¡¿Ya os han domado estos magos con sus trucos?!**

-Primero, estos magos trabajan con nosotros. Y segundo, no hemos renunciado a nada.-le indicó Karthus, apuntándole con su vara.

-El objetivo siempre ha sido el mismo desde que partimos de las Islas de la Sombra. Pero el continente se ha fortalecido más de lo que esperábamos en los últimos milenios.-le dijo Mordekaiser.

-Le sorprendería lo que pueden hacer la combinación de la mecánica y la magia de Piltover y Zaun.

- **Por no hablar del poder bruto militar que ostentan ahora Noxus... y la propia Demacia.**

Hecarim miró desconfiando a ambos sujetos encapuchados tras sus palabras.

- **¿Qué pretendéis decirme con todo eso?** -dijo obserando a sus compañeros alrededor.

-Que para triunfar en nuestra conquista, simplemente hemos tenido que adoptar medidas más cautelosas, y obligarnos a nosotros mismos a planear con más cuidado.-le espetó Mordekaiser con autoridad, apuntándole con su maza.

- **O sea... que vamos a tener que seguir las reglas de la liga por ahora.** -dijo extrañado.

Los presentes se limitaron a asentir.

-Pero que tu espíritu guerrero no se frustre.-dijo Mordekaiser dándose la vuelta para salir.-Mañana podrás demostrar tu valía ante toda Runaterra en los campos de justicia. Podrás seguir derramando toda la sangre demaciana que quieras.

La sonrisa burlona de la máscara metálica de Hecarim parecía crecer, mientras los invocadores se preparaban para tratar con sus superiores las condiciones del encuentro.

* * *

Katarina iba saltando y teletransportándose de muralla en muralla por las calles del barrio demaciano. Seguía siendo raro que la vieran por allí. Las cosas eran más laxas en esa comunidad sostenida por la liga, pero aún así, ella prefería no tomar riesgos. Sobretodo viendo lo cerca que estaba la casas de Sona y Garen.

Aterrizó en el jardín de estilo jonio, con toda la decoración y el formas de su patria. Tenía hasta una pequeña cascada artificial, y un gran cerezo plantado en el centro.

Aquello resultaba bastante relajante y pacífico.

Menuda porquería. ¿Dónde estaban las rocas y la corteza seca?

Se aproximó a la entrada, y dudó entre correr la puerta, o atravesarla con un salto. Pero prefería coger a la artista por sorpresa.

Apareció en los corredores iluminados por la luz exterior, y el suelo de madera pulida como si fuera nueva. Fue dando pasos intentando orientarse, hasta que notó algo en su mente.

-"Soy una idiota."

Rápidamente se puso a cubierto, para después analizar lo que acababa de pasar.

Aquello no fue un sonido. Fue algo en su mente. Como esa misma mañana, cuando Sona se comunicó telepáticamente con ella.

-No digas eso. No tenías forma de saberlo.

Y aquella era la voz de Ahri.

-El idiota es él, por no darse cuenta.

Siguió el origen de las voces hasta una habitación, donde en un típico salón jonio, descansaban ambas, sentadas sobre almohadas. Sona secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo, mientras Ahri le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-"Sí. El muy idiota se fue con esas dos sin pensar en mi."-dijo mostrando algo de enfado en su rostro.

-¿Me he perdido algo?-dijo Katarina entrando, sin molestarse mucho en anunciar su presencia o disimular.

Ambas se giraron para observar a la pelirroja, que aunque estaban algo sorprendidas de verla allí, no lo mostraron.

-Hola, Kat.-dijo Ahri secándose las lágrimas.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así.-dijo sentándose a su lado, y apoyando el brazo en la mesa, aburrida.-¿Qué le ha pasado a la mudita?

-Oh, esta disgustada porque...-comenzó a responder Ahri por ella, para luego detenerse repentinamente, y girarse para preguntarle a Sona.-¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?

-¿Llevas hablando quien sabe cuanto con ella y no sabes porque está así?-le preguntó incrédula Katarina.

-Bueno, se que se ha enfadado y disgustado con alguien que le atrae... pero no sé más.

Aquello llamó la atención de la pelirroja.

-¿Te ha pasado algo con Mordekaiser?

Sona no pudo sino asentir, mientras terminaba de secarse las lágrimas que quedaban.

-Espera, ¿te gusta Mordekaiser?-preguntó Ahri sorprendida.

Luego una sonrisa cruzó su rostro, y entrecerró los ojos con malicia.

-Ya veo. Tienes unos gustos... peculiares. No esperaba esas cosas de ti.

Empezó a reír como si algo le placiese enormemente, mientras se hacía sus propias ideas mentales sobre las consecuencias de esto.

Katarina solo pudo mirarla raro, para luego sacudir la cabeza y volver a lo que hablaban.

-Bueno, pues eso, ¿qué ha pasado? Esta mañana parecía que la cosa iba bien.

Sona se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-"Después de que te marcharas... cuando fui a llamarle a la puerta de su habitación... me abrió Evelynn. ¡Ella y Morgana habían pasado la noche con él!"-expresó con disgusto.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, apenada. Pero sin llorar. Ya no le quedaban lágrimas que derramar.

-"Vaya, así que al final esas dos lo consiguieron."-rió Katarina por dentro.

Sona alzó la cabeza de repente.

-"¡¿Tú sabías que querían hacer eso?!"-exclamó desde su mente alarmada

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Puedes oír tú mis pensamientos también?-dijo la pelirroja preocupada.

-Solo los que diriges a ella directamente. No puede ver nada que tu no quieras, pero debes tener cuidado con tus pensamientos superficiales. Asegurarte de no estar dirigiéndote a ella cuando ocurre.-le dijo Ahri, recordando unos cuantos incidentes que tuvo ella al respecto.

-"¡¿Porqué no me dijiste nada cuando estábamos bebiendo?!"-dijo alzándose enfadada.

-Porque creía que simplemente bromeaban, y porque tú y Mordekaiser desaparecisteis de golpe después de que nos emborracharas con tu canción.-dijo Katarina intentando defenderse, un tanto intimidada por la actitud tan agresiva que había tomado la demaciana de repente. Para nada de su carácter.

¿Emborracharles? ¿Eso fue lo que pasó durante sus horas en blanco? ¿Se puso a tocar borracha y les transmitió la borrachera? Bueno, eso daba igual ahora.

-"Pero... si tú sospechabas que él me gustaba... ¿porqué no les impediste nada, si sabías que también le gustaba a ellas?"

Katarina y Ahri alzaron una ceja extrañadas, y se miraron la una a la otra. Su amiga no parecía entender el concepto de "rollo de una noche". Aquello les hizo bastante gracia.

-Ehm... Sona, me parece que no lo has entendido.-intentó explicarle Katarina.

-"Claro. Tú las conocías a ellas mejor. Son tus amigas. Y son tan abiertas que están dispuestas, a compartir a Mordekaiser."-siguió debatiendo dentro de su mente.

-No, cariño. No estás...-quiso decir Ahri, para ser interrumpida también.

-"Si es que con ellas está mucho mejor. Si está enamorado de ellas, mejor para él. No sé para que quiero meterme en medio."-siguió castigándose a si misma.

-No le quieren.-dijo Katarina tajantemente.

Sona detuvo su hilo de pensamientos al oírla.

-"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? Pero si han pasado la noche juntos."-expresó sin entenderla.

-Y algunas veces, una noche juntos, es solo una noche juntos.-le dijo Ahri.

-"¿Solo?"

Katarina se colocó frente a la peliverde.

-Puede que en la mente de una "justa y luminosa" demaciana como tú no quepa esa posibilidad, ni en vuestra sociedad.-dijo golpeándole la frente con un dedo.-Pero no todas las personas tienen que quererse para tener sexo.

-"¿Cómo?"-dijo Sona. ¿Acaso querían decir que...?

-Lo que sea que hiciesen anoche, lo hicieron porque querían pasarlo bien, y nada más. Aunque les atrajese físicamente. Algunas personas simplemente lo hacen para divertirse, y nada más.-le dijo Ahri sonriendo, intentando reconfortarla.

-"O sea... o sea que..."

-Ni ellas le gustan a él, ni él les gusta a ellas.-dijo Katarina para tranquilidad de su amiga.

Sona se quedó callada con una expresión de estupefacción en el rostro, antes de levantarse de un bote de alegría, que casi da con el techo.

-"O sea, ¡qué aún tengo posibilidades! Pero esto debería ser un toque de atención. No puedo relajarme."

No paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación, mientras Ahri y Katarina la miraban divertidas.

-"Tengo que saber que le gusta a él de una mujer. Y a lo mejor también impedir que se acerquen otras... No, eso es imposible. ¿Y si me acerco con excusas para pasar más tiempo con él? ¿O si...?"

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba "pensando en alto", y que sus amigas no paraban de burlarse internamente de ella, mientras contenían su risa a duras penas.

Se sonrojó de vergüenza, y volvió a sentarse de rodillas en la almohada, intentando ocultar su rostro tras sus coletas.

-Me parece que en esto podemos serte de más ayuda.-le dijo Ahri con una sonrisa picaresca.

Ahora mismo no le apetecía nada hablar de eso. Y menos con ellas. Solo podía suplicar por un cambio de tema.

Todas escucharon como llamaban a la puerta. Parecía que ese día Sona estaba muy solicitada.

Pero mejor. Ahora tenía una excusa para alejarse de esas dos.

-"Ah, vaya. Tendré que abrir. Si queréis podemos hablarlo otro día. O nunca. Adiós."

Salió del salón a toda prisa, corriendo la puerta tras ella, dejando a Katarina y Ahri solas.

-¿Crees que se da cuenta de que esta es su casa?-dijo riéndose Katarina.

* * *

Sona abrió, y se encontró a Lux frente a ella, con su armadura de maga demaciana puesta, y una sonrisa de satisfacción y emoción en el rostro. De esas que solo portaba antes de una batalla.

-"Lux. Te veo emocionada. ¿Pasa algo?"-le preguntó la músico arqueando la cabeza curiosa.

-Sí. Y a ti también te interesa.-dijo aumentando su sonrisa.-El rey ha convocado a todos sus campeones en la liga.

-"Ya veo. Toca otra batalla en la grieta."-suspiró agotada.

Mordekaiser y los demás le hacían gastar mucha energía y tiempo. Y las batallas tampoco le apetecen mucho.

-Sí. Vamos a un juicio por combate por un habitante de las Islas de la Sombra.

.

.

.

.

¡¿Qué?!

* * *

 **Ahora que hemos llenado los primeros capítulos con comedia y romance, y un poco de lemmon (en una historia aparte en la categoría M), toca un poco de acción.**

 **Ayudadme con la selección. ¿Qué campen s vinculados a Demacia y a las Islas de la Sombra os gustaría ver en la grieta, luchando por al no-vida de Hecarim?**

 **Mordekaiser y Sona se dan por sentados, pero me gustaría saber cuales os parecerían más adecuados para ver partirse la crisma entre ellos.**


	11. Planes de batalla

Garen esperaba impaciente frente a una plataforma de invocación. Recibió el mensaje de Demacia antes incluso que el de la liga, en el cual se anunciaba la llegada de Hecarim.

Incluso antes de saber quien era el susodicho, ya sabía cuales eran los crímenes que había cometido. Y una vez más, los reglamentos de la liga que su reino había prometido acatar, se entrometían en el camino de la justicia demaciana.

Aunque aún tenían oportunidad de aplicar dicha justicia.

Ningún demaciano entendía como la liga permitía la entrada de sujetos como Jinx, Zed, u otros campeones sin patria ni causa. No luchaban por nada: no por una nación, ni por un ideal. Y sin embargo les aceptaban.

Una cosa eran los noxianos, pero para eso estaba la liga: para solventar diferencias políticas con el menor derramamiento de sangre posible. El resto de sujetos...

Bueno, hay algunos que piensan que la liga tiene ambiciones propias, y que su posición de "jueces" de Runaterra es una fachada. Pero ese no es el problema a resolver hoy.

Un torrente de luz comenzó a formarse sobre la plataforma de piedra, llamando la atención de Garen. Enseguida se puso firme, y esperó a que las cuatro figuras se materializasen completamente.

En el centro vislumbro a su príncipe y amigo de la infancia, Jarvan IV. A la derecha de este, se encontraba la guardia de élite Shyvana, la medio dragón. Vaya. Ante las criaturas de las Islas de las Sombras, les vendrá bien un ser tan bestial como ellos. Por una vez se alegraba de tenerla cerca.

A la izquierda de Jarvan estaba Xin Zhao, el senescal de Demacia, y administrador de la dinastía real. Tras ellos, un encapuchado familiar, cuyos conocimientos sobre los espíritus de las Islas de las Sombras resultarían vitales para esta batalla.

Todos bajaron de la plataforma siguiendo al príncipe de Demacia.

-Capitán.-dijo el mencionado al ver a Garen esperándoles al frente.

-Majestad.-respondió el susodicho con una ligera reverencia.

Los demás se quedaron esperando a las palabras de su futuro gobernante antes de continuar. Cuando Garen volvió a mirarle a la cara, Jarvan sonrió, y abrazó de improvisto a Garen. Este dudó unos segundos extrañado, pero al final suspiró sonriendo, y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Hacía tiempo que no teníamos la oportunidad de ir juntos a la batalla, viejo amigo.-dijo el príncipe sonriendo, para luego decaer la expresión de su rostro.-Aunque ojalá fuera por otra causa y otro oponente.

-Sí. Lidiar con las criaturas de las Islas de las Sombras nunca es tarea fácil. Pero suerte que tenemos al purificador con nosotros.

Lucian retiró su capucha revelando su rostro. Lucia serio y centrado en la tarea que había de llegar.

-No se confíen por tenerme aquí. Llevo cazándolos durante años, y todavía me sorprenden.-luego mostró una de sus armas.-Pero no son tan resistentes como pretenden.

-Que importan los muertos una vez se encuentren desmembrados.-dijo Shyvana observando sus garras.

-No creo que sea sensato subestimarlos.-dijo Garen temeroso por la impulsividad de la medio dragón.

-Los campeones de la liga somos los mejores guerreros de Demacia, capitán.-le dijo Xin Zhao, queriendo despejar las dudas de Garen.-Mientras permanezcamos unidos, prevaleceremos.

Comenzaron a caminar, saliendo de aquella sala.

-Eso se da por supuesto.-dijo Garen.-Pero la información es poder, y me preocupa lo poco que sabemos sobre nuestros rivales.

-Para eso le trajimos a él.-dijo Jarvan señalando a Lucian con la cabeza.

-¿Que le interesa saber, capitán?-preguntó Lucian.

-Para empezar, ¿a quienes nos enfrentamos exactamente?

-Mmf. Por lo que tengo entendido, el acusado luchará para defender su vida. Así que podemos contar con Hecarim, Thresh, Mordekaiser, Karthus, Evelynn, Elise y Yorick. Los que más deberían preocuparnos, y más probables de encontrarnos, son los tres primeros. Son los más peligrosos, no tanto por poder, como por crueldad. Con Hecarim y Mordekaiser no puedo especificar mucho más allá de sus habilidades, pero con Thresh...

Garen notó como apretaba los puños.

-Se bastante. Déjenmelo a mi.

Se encontraron al final del pasillo con dos guardias de la liga, que se apartaron y les abrieron nada más verles. Los cinco entraron juntos, y se encontraron con que el resto de campeones demacianos de la liga ya habían llegado.

Todos se hallaban sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda, con cinco asientos aún libres, uno de ellos más ornamentado que el resto.

-Lamento el retraso, pero tuvimos que lidiar con las familias de las víctimas antes de venir aquí.-dijo Jarvan sentándose en dicho asiento.

A su izquierda se sentó Xin Zhao, como administrador de su casa, con el resto de miembros de casas nobles sentados a sus lados. A la izquierda de Xin Zhao, se hallaban Sona y Vayne, y a la derecha de Jarvan, Garen, Lux y Fiora, en este orden. Lucian se había sentado a su vez a la izquierda de Vayne para estar cerca de la conversación principal.

El resto de campeones, Galio, Kayle, Poppy, Quinn, Shyvana y Taric, se sentaron a su frente.

-Bien, supongo que la mayoría han sido informados del desastre.-dijo Jarvan.

-Más que un desastre, era de esperarse. Cada vez más y más habitantes de las Islas de las Sombras aterrizan en el continente. Es obvio que la liga no puede contenerlos.-interrumpió Kayle.

-Ellos no parecen creer lo mismo, pues cuando se ha presentado en las puertas del instituto, le han dejado entrar.

El desasosiego entre los campeones no se hizo esperar.

-¡¿Van a dejar a esa bestia entrar en la liga?! ¿Las familias de las personas asesinadas no tendrán justicia?-gritó Quinn golpeando la mesa.

-La tendrán, si somos efectivos como guardianes de la justicia, igual que siempre.-dijo Garen serio.

-Hemos conseguido convencer a la liga de que se le haga un juicio por combate. Una batalla en los campos de justicia donde nos enfrentaremos a él y a sus compatriotas por su vida... o su no vida, para poder darle el castigo que se merece.-dijo Jarvan.

- **Perdemos el tiempo.** -dijo Shyvana usando su voz de dragón durante un momento para llamar la atención.-Si la liga tuviera alguna intención de librarse de él, no aceptaría para empezar a criaturas del vacío ni de la oscuridad. Creo que este tipo de batallas tienen al ganador seleccionado desde antes de empezar.

-Si lo que dice es cierto, entonces más esfuerzo debemos poner en esto.-dijo Vayne.-Purificador, usted es el que más experiencia tiene con estas criaturas. ¿Qué tiene que decir?

-Digo que la dragona tiene razón. A criaturas como ellos no deberían darseles la oportunidad de la paz, pues no la conocen. Son bestias que se aprovechan de la equidad de otros, y la toman como debilidad.

-No estamos para hablar de política ahora. Si no para actuar como campeones de la liga y de Demacia. 5 campeones irán a la arena, como siempre. ¿Algún voluntario?-preguntó Jarvan.

Inmediatamente todo el mundo en la mesa se puso de pie, con la mano en el pecho, sacando al joven príncipe una sonrisa de entre los dientes.

-No sé ni para que me molesto en hacer esa pregunta.-dijo admirando la voluntad de sus súbditos y compañeros.-Purificador, usted conoce mejor que nadie a esas criaturas. ¿Qué tipos de habilidades serían las más optimas para luchar contra ellos?

-Como la mayoría no poseen un cuerpo físico, los hechizos suelen dañarlos más en comparación que las armas de metal. Y debido a que la mayoría de ellos se especializan en luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, y acabar con su rival aplastándole con su enorme fuerza, también convendría tener luchadores de larga distancia, y al menos un tanque.

-Todo aquel que no sea un mago, un tirador o un tanque, que se siente.-dijo el príncipe.

Más o menos la mitad se sentaron, quedando Galio, Garen, Jarvan, Lucian, Lux, Poppy, Quinn, Shyvana, Sona y Vayne en pie.

Un momento... eso es mucho menos de la mitad.

-Parece que no hemos resuelto mucho.-dijo Jarvan rascándose la cabeza pensativo.-Veamos... Lucian, tú eres el único que ha luchado contra ellos, así que tu participación no se discute.

El purificador solo asintió.

-Vayne, tu experiencia como cazadora de monstruos te pone en la segunda mejor posición para ello.

La cazadora noctívaga inclinó la cabeza.

-Solo tres más.-dijo casi decidiéndose más por eliminación.-Shyvana, tu ferocidad es la única que podría igualar la suya. Garen, tú serías el único capacitado para mantener la moral elevada en caso de que la situación se tuerza.

-Será todo un honor.-contestó Garen, mientras que la dragona se limitó a sonreír dejando salir fuego por su boca.

-Sona.-miró a la artista.-Teniendo en cuenta la brutalidad de la batalla necesitaremos a una sanadora experta que pueda apoyar a todos apropiadamente. Además de que nos falta un mago.

La jonia solo le reverenció muy formalmente.

-Además, podemos necesitar un glorioso himno para nuestro triunfo.-dijo Shyvana.-¿Quién mejor para interpretarlo que quien estuvo allí?

No estaba claro si estaba siendo hirientemente sarcástica, o lo decía de verdad. Pero eso no evitó que recibiera una mirada furtiva de Taric y Xin Zhao.

-Bien, aquí ya hemos terminado. Informare de nuestra decisión al consejo de la liga, pero mañana los elegidos deberán reunirse para decidir una estrategia. Podéis marcharos.

Sona se quedó en parte aliviada de que no se supiera nada entre las élites demacianas de sus tratos con el "enemigo". Sería muy incómodo de explicar. Y también le agradeció a Lux que no dijera nada.

Pero supuso que esa fue la misma razón por la que la agarró del brazo al salir de la reunión.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?-le preguntó la guardiana luminosa.

Iba a reunirse con Taric y Xin Zhao después de tanto tiempo, pero suponiendo de que le hablaría Lux, creía que merecía la pena esperar.

-"¿Ocurre algo?"-le preguntó mentalmente fingiendo no sospechar nada.

-No voy a preguntarte que clase de... negocios mantienes con los sombras.-dijo fingiendo no sospechar lo de Mordekaiser.-Pero teniendo en cuenta la situación actual, deberías cesar relaciones con ellos hasta la batalla.

-"No hace falta que me lo digas. Para mi ya era lógico..."

-Hasta la batalla.-dijo interrumpiéndola.-Y en caso de que perdamos, o dependiendo de otros posibles resultados, deberías hacerlo permanentemente.

-"¿Qué?"

-La gente podrían pensar mal si te ven confraternizar con ellos.

-"Pero no aquí. No en el instituto ni en la ciudad. Además, no es como si fueran noxianos."

-Después de lo que hizo ese monstruo, bien podrían serlo.

-"Como si fuera la primera que hace algo así."

Sabía que había metido la pata cuando terminó de formular ese pensamiento. Pero estaba algo molesta porque Lux intentara darle consejos sobre su vida privada sin pedírselo. Y más por algo que parecía más una orden que un consejo. Pero lo preocupante es que la propia Lux no se tomaba bien los rumores e insinuaciones de la relación de su hermano con esa "puta pelirroja", como la llamaban muchos de los habitantes de su patria adoptiva. Por supuesto, aquí si te veían charlar o salir con un noxiano, no se metían contigo, pues era más o menos territorio neutral, y solían dejar la política más o menos fuera. Pero siendo Garen de una casa noble, eso jamás podría estar fuera de la política.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-"Nada."-dijo la artista negando con la cabeza.

-No estarás refiriéndote a mi hermano, ¿verdad?

La artista solo miró hacia otro lado. Eso enfadó a la rubia.

-¡Mi hermano no tiene nada que ver con esa! Además, es casi peor lo tuyo con Mordekaiser.

Espera... ¡¿qué?!

La demaciana se tapó la boca mirando hacía los lados esperando que nadie estuviera cerca para oírlo, y al menos lo parecía. Sona solo la miraba pasmada.

-"¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! Quiero decir... no sé de que me hablas."

-¿De verdad tenéis algo?

-"¡No tengo nada con él! De todas formas, no es como si él quisiera tener algo conmigo."

Otra cosa que había soltado sin pretender. Lux solo pudo ver a su amiga perpleja.

-Sona, no voy a decirte que hacer con tu vida. Pero debes tener claro que esto te va a hacer daño, y no tendrás futuro alguno.

-"Por supuesto que lo sé. Es solo temporal, supongo que ya se me pasará. No es la primera vez que me fijo en alguien y luego pierdo interés."

Eso tranquilizó un poco a su amiga.

-Vale. Pero seguiría siendo mejor que no anduvieras cerca de él ni de ninguno de sus compañeros hasta después de la batalla. Y puede que ni...

-"Lo entiendo."

Lux vio el rostro de su amiga, y se olvidó del asunto. No era cuestión de avasallarla.

-De acuerdo.-dijo intentando sonreír.-Buena suerte entonces.

Sona solo se despidió de ella, pensando que su asociación con los sombras y su fijación con Mordekaiser iban a ser más cortos de lo que ella esperaba.

* * *

-¿Estos son los 5 representantes de Demacia?-le preguntó Karthus al invocador.

- **Sí, señor. Lo del purificador resultaba evidente. Pero el resto de seleccionados son una sorpresa.-** dijo el invocador de voz grave y profunda.

- **Me llama la atención la mujer dragón. Siendo solo medio, nos dará solo la mitad de problemas que un dragón normal.-** dijo Hecarim complacido por la presencia de aquella oponente.

-El infierno no conoce furia como la de una mujer despreciada.-le dijo Mordekaiser pensando en la noche que Sona le atacó.

-El alma del purificador tiene que ser mía para reclamar.-dijo Thresh relamiéndose con su lengua espectral.

-¿Eres consciente que los hechizos del área lo harán completamente imposible? Realmente no podrías ni matarle ni herirle de gravedad.-le dijo Karthus.

-Encontraré la forma.-dijo el carcelero riendo.

- **¡¿QUÉ?!-** gritó Hecarim, aparentemente desplacido.- **¿No veremos su sangre derramada en la batalla?**

-Es un combate de la liga.-explicó Mordekaiser.-Si permitieran a los campeones morir, se quedarían sin representantes al terminar cada año. Además, los poderes de muchos son mermados para equipararlos mejor.

- **Puede que entonces eso lo haga más interesante.** -dijo el centauro cruzado de brazos.- **Puede.**

-¿Entonces quienes iremos?-preguntó Elise saliendo de las sombras, tras escucharse el reptar de un insecto por la pared.

-Creo que resulta bastante obvio.-dijo Karthus.-Solo nosotros hemos asistido a esta reunión. Y no somos muchos donde elegir. Nos toca cargar con lo que tenemos.

-Que es más del doble de lo suficiente.-dijo Mordekaiser.-Con la fuente de nuestro poder mermada o sin ella, todos sabemos que esta batalla es una mera formalidad para el ingreso de Hecarim.

-La liga jamás ha malgastado la oportunidad de echarle mano a algo poderoso.-dijo Elise.-Por difícil que sea de controlar.

Eran muchos los que dentro de la liga esperaban que esta se convirtiera en una autoridad con mayor importancia política en Valoran. Muchos eran tan ambiciosos, que soñaban y esperaban un gobierno unido dirigido por la liga. ¿Qué mejor que coleccionar bajo tu techo a los mejores guerreros y generales de todo el mundo?

Claro que estos sueños eran imposibles. Esperanzas de magos locos de poder. Pero eso no quitaba que muchas facciones pudieran sacar partido de dicha ambición, a cambio de promesas que jamás deberían verse cumplidas, pues jamás se daría la situación que las obligaría a hacerlo.

- **Entonces queda decidido.**

Hecarim invocó su arma, y partió la mesa de piedra del centro de un solo golpe.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

Ese silencio fue la única respuesta de los presentes.

- **¿Qué?-** preguntó el jinete sin caballo.

-¿Eso era realmente necesario?-preguntó Karthus.

- **Sí.**

 **-**...

-La verdad es que era una mesa fea.-añadió Thresh.

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza. Seguramente a partir de hoy vuelva a publicar más seguido. Pero durante estos meses estuvieron las vacaciones, y luego anduve ocupado con la universidad.**

 **Bueno, de todas formas espero que la gente no se haya olvidado de mi fic, y ver vuestros comentarios respecto a este capítulo. Nos leemos.**


	12. Guerra orgásmica

Garen regresó a su hogar en la ciudad agotado. Lux aún tenía la energía suficiente para pasar la noche fuera con sus amigas... aunque él tenía bastante claro que en realidad iba a ver a Ezreal. Tampoco es que le importase mucho, mientras no se enterase de lo que hacían.

Entró en su dormitorio, aún con los cristales de iluminación apagados, y se quitó la armadura y su camisa interior, dejándolas tiradas por el suelo. Estaba tan cansado, que no tenía claro si ducharse, o irse a dormir directamente. Se sentó en la cama con los músculos tirándole un poco.

Aquel había sido un día muy largo. Curiosamente, las reuniones le agotaban más que las batallas o el entrenamiento. Parecía que toda aquella charla jonia sobre el agotamiento mental era cierta.

A pesar de estar cansado, sus reflejos seguían alerta. Así que cuando sintió dos masas suaves y cálidas apoyándose en su espalda, y unos brazos de piel tersa pero con alguna cicatriz rodeándole desde detrás, agarró dichos brazos, y lanzó a la intrusa por encima de su cabeza contra la pared.

Katarina, estando alerta igualmente, fue capaz de impulsarse en la pared con sus pies, y lanzarse de frente contra él, haciéndole caer de espaldas, y acabando sobre él, desnuda, en la cama.

-¿Katarina? Te tengo dicho que no te me acerques así sin avisarme.-suspiró fastidiado.-Podría haberte hecho daño.

-Oh, por favor. Ambos sabemos que hace falta mucho más esfuerzo para lograrlo. Pero es bonito que te preocupes por mi.-dijo besándole la mejilla.

Seguiría besando otras partes de su rostro, si Garen no la hubiese agarrado para apartarla, y poder incorporarse.

-Cualquier otro día ni me lo pensaría, pero hoy estoy realmente agotado. Lo siento.

-Agh, no me vengas con esas. Se supone que soy yo la que tiene que dar excusas cuando no tengo ganas.-le respondió la noxiana bromeando.

Luego se recostó sobre la cama, y se puso cómoda.

-A ver, de que quieres hablar.

-¿No puedes irte a tu casa? Ya te he dicho que quiero dormir.

-He hecho todo el camino hasta aquí. Ya que he venido, lo menos que podemos hacer es disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Garen solo suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama, apartando un brazo para que Katarina se pudiera abrazar a él y apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, para luego abrazarla por la cintura con ese brazo.

-Es solo que he tenido un día muy largo con una reunión en Demacia y luego otra en la liga.

-¿Es sobre todo el asunto de Hecarim?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Os sorprenderían las cosas que nuestros espías son capaces de sacar de vuestros palacios, y lo que nuestros invocadores sacan de la liga.

Garen decidió olvidarse del asunto para evitar una discusión. Además, él sabía que cualquier cosa que le contase a ella relativa a secretos y asuntos de estado, jamás saldría de la habitación. Y lo mismo aplicaba a la inversa.

Era lo que menos, curioso, tener a un demaciano y una noxiana en una misma habitación sin intención de apuñalarse por la espalda. Verbal o físicamente.

-Bueno, la cuestión es: vamos a ir a un juicio por combate en los campos de justicia. El problema es que apenas sabemos nada sobre las capacidades o el poder del enemigo.

-O es que todos fuimos niños, y a todos nos han contado historias sobre las islas que nos impedían dormir.

Garen suspiró mientras su "novia"... aún le resultaba extraño pensarlo y decirlo, golpeteaba su pecho con las puntas de los dedos.

-Pues seguramente sea eso. ¿Crees que las leyendas son todas ciertas, o solo las exageraciones propias que sobrevienen con la tradición oral?

-Me crié en Noxus, guapo. Allí incluso la hija de un noble debía ser dura para prosperar. Vi cosas de niña que en la acolchada Demacia jamás os creeríais. Así que créeme cuanto te digo que incluso nosotros no hemos sido capaces de imaginar horrores semejantes a los narrados en esas historias. Nada en la imaginación humana podría.

Eso no le ayudó a relajarse para nada.

-¿Es que acaso tienes miedo?-le preguntó Katarina riendo maliciosa.

Garen la miró con la ceja alzada.

-¿En serio? Tu pregunta me ofende.

-Vale, vale. Entonces, ¿de que se trata?

-No me gusta ir a una batalla en la que parece que tenemos todas las de perder.

-¿Lo dices por el enemigo, o por la actitud de la propia liga?

-Por ambos.

Katarina se quedó pensando.

-¿Quieres que sea una novia reconfortante y te mienta al respecto, o que sea sincera y honesta y te diga la verdad, por mucho que duela?

-Así no ayudas.-le dijo Garen negando con la cabeza.

-¿Acaso he dicho que pretenda hacerlo?

Esto consiguió sacarle una sonrisa a Garen.

-Novia honesta, por favor.

-Incluso aunque llevéis las de ganar en la batalla... incluso si llegáis a ganarla, hay altas probabilidades de que simplemente lo mantengan como prisionero bajo el control de la liga. Lo mucho que conseguiréis es que lo aten con una correa más corta, lo que puede que evite más daños.

-Pero eso no puede ser así. Las familias de las víctimas necesitan justicia.

-Pues eso. Si ganáis, acaba encerrado.

-No basta con eso. Con todas las vidas que ha segado, se merece un ajusticiamiento por la ley demaciana.

Katarina le miró escéptica.

-Un ajusticiamiento.

-Sí.

-O sea, ejecutarlo.

-Sí.

-A Hecarim.

-Sí. ¿Qué tiene de raro?

Le miró en silencio unos segundos.

-Por favor, piensa un momento de quien estamos hablando.

Garen se quedó mirando al techo confundido, hasta que cayó en la cuenta.

-Vale. He dicho algo muy estúpido.

-Por fin caes en la cuenta.-dijo Katarina golpeándole la frente con el dedo corazón.

-Pero eso no significa que debamos dejar de intentarlo. Habrá justicia para esa gente, quieran o no los sombras, o la liga.

Se levantó de la cama, y se acercó al expositor donde guardaba su espada, para sostenerla un momento.

-Lo juro como capitán de Demacia.-dijo haciéndose un pequeño corte en la mano.

-No sabía que a los demacianos os iban los rituales paganos.-dijo Katarina echándose sobre la cama en una posición seductora.-Pero he de decir que te pones muy mono cuando abandonas las dudas, y sacas tu lado idealista.

Garen sonrió por eso.

-Y a mi me encanta que no pierdas tu buen humor.

Garen se giró para ir hacía la cama, y se quedó mirándola.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó Katarina sonriendo seductoramente.

-Me parece que ya no estoy tan cansado.

Dicho esto, se dejó caer sobre ella en la cama. Pero cuando intentó agarrarla por las manos, esta le obligó a darse la vuelta, y quedó ella encima de él.

-Bien por nosotros.

Le abrazó por el cuello, y comenzó a besarlo superficialmente, con roces de labios que iban subiendo de intensidad, mientras el demaciano la abrazaba por la cintura y la espalda, apretando con más fuerza.

* * *

La grieta del invocador amanecía peculiarmente silenciosa esta mañana. Ni los animales, ni los grillos, ni el resto de insectos que habitan el bosque parecían dar señales de vida. ¿Presentían la llegada de la muerte misma en esta batalla?

No importó. De todas formas, cuando las plataformas de invocación comenzaron a brillar, el ruido volvió a llenar este antiguo bosque. Los demacianos en la plataforma sur, pudieron ver las bandadas de pájaros huyendo desde el norte, mientras una serie de gritos y carcajadas antinaturales llenaban el ambiente, y el sonido del metal chocando se hacía notar.

-No hay duda alguna de que dependen mucho del factor intimidación.-comentó Garen de forma serena, antes de empezar a organizarse.-Sona. El purificador es el mejor preparado para luchar contra ellos. Quédate cerca de él. Es el que más apoyo va a necesitar.

La virtuosa de las cuerdas asintió.

-Bien. Pongámonos en marcha y preparémonos. Debemos llegar a las líneas de frente antes de que suelten a los súbditos y a las criaturas de la grieta.

Avanzaron hasta pasar su segunda torre de defensa en la zona sureste de la grieta. Sona se fijó en como su acompañante apretaba las manos contra el mango de sus armas. Estaba furioso, o nervioso. Movió un par de cuerdas para tranquilizarlo.

-Ah, gracias. Será mejor que mantenga la cabeza fría, como siempre. No puedo permitirme cometer errores ahora.

La jonia se preguntó si hablaba para ella, o para él mismo. Inmediatamente después, su fino oído captó el acercamiento de dos filas de pasos. Una pesada y metálica, asociándola inconfundiblemente a Mordekaiser, y otra más ligera, que parecía arrastrar una capa o una sotana.

La artista señaló la posición al tirador. Lucian apuntó en esa dirección con sus armas, esperando ver salir algo de entre las sombras de los árboles, mientras la primera división de súbditos se acercaba. Extrañamente, cuando su división de súbditos les adelantó, no vieron a la fila enemiga acercarse. Su fila se adentró en las sombras donde presumían que Mordekaiser y Thresh se ocultaban sin encontrar resistencia.

Más no oyeron nada. Sona creyó percibir los disparos de la torre enemiga, pero no estaba segura.

-Sígueme.-dijo Lucian, decidido a comenzar con esto de inmediato.

El cazador de sombras avanzó hasta el límite de las mismas sombras, con Sona a su lado. Apenas pudo esquivar el gancho de Thresh, antes de que él y Sona tuvieran que echarse hacía atrás, ante la nube de chatarra que protegía a Thresh y Mordekaiser, invocada por el segundo, que les protegía de sus ataques. Peor fue ver la horda de súbditos de dos filas distintas acumulada tras estos monstruos, apunto de chocar con la segunda fila de la suya propia. No pudiendo hacer mucho más, Lucian volvió a disparar, mientras Sona incrementaba el daño de sus proyectiles.

No dio mucho resultado. Thresh los protegió con una muralla espectral, mientras Mordekaiser se desquitaba a gusto con sus súbditos.

Esto no daba resultado. Decidieron retroceder hasta el pie de su propia torre, esperando que los demás estuvieran teniendo un mejor resultado.

* * *

Garen fue derribado por la furiosa carga del jinete espectral. Por suerte no le golpeó de lleno. Esta vez no le daría oportunidad. Cuando volvió a por él, se puso a girar sobre si mismo con la espada, acabando con los súbditos de su enemigo cercanos, mientras Hecarim se encabritaba intentando esquivarle. No dio resultado.

Cuando cayó al suelo, dio un aterrador rugido de otro mundo. Cerca de allí, entre la maleza, Shyvana pudo oírlo, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquella sería una batalla interesante.

No habría notado el resplandor de la tela de araña de no ser por la luz del sol. El intentar cortarla con una garra en vez de saltarla, fue lo único que evitó que cayera en la trampa.

Aquel escupitajo venenoso cayó a sus pies. Salpicó su armadura, pero el menos no le cayó encima. Era un corrosivo difícil de soportar incluso para alguien con piel de dragón. Inmediatamente después se vio rodeada por un ejército de arañas abalanzándose sobre ella, por lo que se vio obligada a invocar un tornado de fuego a su alrededor para calcinarlas, y a todo lo que tuviera cerca.

Vayne pudo ver las llamas y el humo después en la lejanía. Parecía que a Shyvana le iría bien. No estaba segura de poder decir ella lo mismo.

Se había visto obligada a un juego de rodar, disparar, rodar y disparar con Karthus, mientras sembraban la destrucción entre sus súbditos.

Ahora que se encontraban bajo su propia torre, Lucian y Sona habían logrado una ventaja temporal. Los súbditos de sus enemigos caían, y Thresh y Mordekaiser no se habían retirado.

-Ahora.-miró Lucian a la artista.

Mordekaiser cayó en la cuenta de su situación. Maldición. Habían dejado que la excitación de la batalla les distrajera. Rápidamente ojeó en dirección a sus rivales, y vio a Sona levitar en un halo de luz dorada, mientras se movía como atrapada en el vacío, y el tono de su música estremecía su oscura alma. Su muerto corazón parecía volver a latir con excitación, deseo... y algo más que no terminaba de comprender. Lo mismo que sintió la noche de su primer concierto.

Rápidamente, una semiluna dorada le atravesó, dejándolo paralizado, y con un dolor intenso y constante en todos sus músculos, y con sus oídos pitando. A pesar de que ya había experimentado el poder de su arpa en una ocasión, jamás imaginó que pudiera ser tan potente, a pesar de estar restringido por las limitaciones de la liga.

La vio mover sus dedos sobre su arpa, con una mirada fría hacía él, y un pequeño impacto de música azulada pareció atravesarle el hombro, y casi hacerle caer de rodillas.

Por las sombras, era perfecta. Solo deseaba con lujuria quedarse allí quieto y que ella le golpease más. Desafortunadamente, la torre y Lucian estropearon su momento de intimidad... no tan íntima.

- **¿Sigues con la cabeza aquí, o que?** -le dijo Thresh.

Se aferró a su linterna para ser transportado fuera del rango de la torre, junto a su camarada.

-Ya hemos hecho suficiente daño aquí. Reagrupemonos.-le dijo Mordekaiser.

Lucian avanzaba, con el daño de sus balas duplicado por la música de Sona. Era más práctica de lo que parecía.

Le daba la sensación de que sus enemigos generaban más súbditos, lo que parecía imposible. Pero no era el momento de eso. Ahora tenía que preocuparse del motivo por el que esos dos habían decidido escabullirse tras el follaje al bosque.

-Movámonos. De poca ayuda seremos si nos quedamos aquí mientras ellos dos persiguen a los demás.

Sona asintió, y siguió al cazador de sombras por entre los árboles.

Tras avanzar por un gran rato, Lucian se detuvo.

-Les he perdido. Maldición. Tendremos que...

Sona le hizo callar con el dedo. Cerró los ojos, y tocó una cuerda de su arpa, que generó una onda tan aguda que solo ella, o un murciélago, podría percibir. Podía escanear casi dos kilómetros a la redonda, y percibió la presencia de las varias criaturas salvajes que rondaban por la grieta del invocador para hacer las cosas más "interesantes", incluido el dragón.

No tardó en notar a Mordekaiser y Thresh cerca de este, no entendiendo porque se dirigían en esa dirección. Pero su atención se centró en el rechinar metálico, y el trote acelerado de un jinete, que pareció de pronto convertirse en cinco.

Sona solo pudo señalar en esa dirección para avisar a Lucian, el cual inmediatamente se puso a disparar aún sin ver a su enemigo. De poco sirvió, pues Hecarim se protegió girando su lanza a gran velocidad, usándola de escudo. Y aún habiéndolo detenido a él, no habría detenido a sus formas espectrales.

Por fortuna para Lucian, la melodía de Sona aumentó sus reflejos y velocidad, permitiéndole apartarse de un salto antes de ser arrollado, y rodar por el suelo.

Hecarim frenó varios metros adelante, tras haber partido por la mitad varios árboles. Después de frenar, giró para volver a encararlos, y cargar de nuevo contra ellos.

Sona y Lucian se prepararon, pero no fue necesario que hiciesen nada. Shyvana salió de un túnel de fuego que había calcinado todo tras ellos, y se lanzó contra la bestia acorazada hecha una tormenta de garras y colmillos.

Definitivamente, sus rivales eran una fuerza nunca vista. ¿Esta era la fuerza de un heraldo de la muerte? Como fuese, por ahora tenían la ventaja en número.

Sona se quedó tras Lucian, decidiendo aumentar el poder de sus compañeros con su melodía. Pero en cuanto cerró los ojos, notó el sonido de algo extremadamente fino cortando el aire. Cuando abrió los ojos, notó el resplandor de algo que no veía frente a ella. Cuando se fijó mejor, notó que eran hilos.

Ya era tarde. La fina telaraña de Elise ya había atado sus brazos, sus piernas, y lo que era peor, envuelto por completo sus manos. Cuando alzó la vista tras caer al suelo, vio el tacón de Elise alejar su arpa de una patada.

Esto era malo. Si ahora se reunían los demás, estaban definitivamente en desventaja con ella inmovilizada. Pero cuando captó otro tipo de rugidos similares a los de Shyvana, cayó en la cuenta de que probablemente ya hubieran perdido.

Las afiladas patas de Elise hirieron el brazo derecho de Lucian, dejándoselo inmovilizado. Aunque sus heridas se curasen casi instantáneamente tras la batallas, aún podían ser heridos. Por fortuna para él, Garen salió de un arbusto, girando sobre si mismo con su espada, a punto de partir por la mitad a reina araña.

Por fortuna para ella, era lo bastante ágil para esquivarle.

Por desgracia para ella, no lo suficiente para esquivar disparos.

Cuando Lucian la eliminó con el arma que sujetaba en el brazo que aún le era útil, esta desapareció en un torrente de luz azul. Bien. Aunque no sabían donde estaba Sona, aún conservaban su ventaja de tres contra uno, y habían eliminado a una de ellos.

Se prepararon para atacar a Hecarim, pero lo que parecía el rugido de otro dragón, les distrajo.

Lucian se sentía demasiado mareado como para ver venir y esquivar el gancho de Thresh, que se clavó en él de lleno, y lo arrastró a la oscuridad, pudiendo Garen solo ver un chispazo azul, que confirmaba su eliminación.

-Maldición.-expresó Garen molesto, encarándose en esa dirección.

Mordekaiser y Thresh caminaban con paso tranquilo en su dirección, mientras la horrible visión del Dragón fantasma sobrevolandolos tensó los nervios de Garen.

Con un gesto de Mordekaiser, la criatura se lanzó en picado a por Shyvana, que parecía tener a Hecarim contra las cuerdas. Antes de que Garen pudiera hacer nada, el propio Mordekaiser se lanzó contra él con su maza, obligándole a bloquear su ataque.

Sona ya se encontraba libre. Elise iba a arrepentirse de no haberla eliminado. Pensó que se quedaría allí sin hacer nada, pero no. Volvía a estar en pie, y preparando su canción.

Justo en el momento perfecto, pues fue cuando escuchó a Vayne acercarse. Utilizó su melodía para aumentar la precisión de la cazadora, y Thresh, que se preparaba para arrastrar a Garen con su garfio relamiéndose, acabó derribado por una estela de proyectiles de plata, que le hicieron desvanecerse en una luz azul.

Vayne la miró y asintió, a lo que Sona le sonrió. No pudieron disfrutar mucho de su pequeño triunfo, pues otro resplandor azul inundó sus ojos, y lo siguiente que supieron, es que un mural de llamas verdes las iba a engullir.

Por fortuna para Sona, Vayne pudo apartarla de su camino, pero ella misma acabó desapareciendo tras las llamas. Ahora Sona se encontraba separada del resto por el enorme mural de fuego.

Garen puedo rajar la tripa de la bestia cuando le pasó por encima, eliminándolo. Pero enseguida tuvo que volver a bloquear un ataque de Mordekaiser, y cuando le apartó de una patada, evadir la carga de Hecarim.

Mordekaiser se estalló el cuello y volvió a levantarse. Se disponía a apoyar a Hecarim, pues él y Garen eran los que más agotados estaban por la batalla, y estaban demasiado equilibrados para su gusto. Pero antes decidió ojear los alrededores para ver si quedaba algún rival en pie. Y acertó.

Las llamas comenzaron a descender. Por fin parecía poder cruzar para ayudar a su equipo. Pero la imagen que vio cruzar aquel mural verde llameante no la tranquilizó para nada.

Antes de que su mente pudiera encontrar una explicación a como había cruzado una pared de fuego sin sufrir daños, sintió las púas de la maza de Mordekaiser intentar clavarse en su estómago. Era rápido para su tamaño y peso.

Por suerte su magia la protegió de la mayor parte del impacto. Lo cual no impidió que saliese disparada contra un árbol, y escupiese un poco de sangre.

A pesar de ser ambos magos, Mordekaiser era más ofensivo, y estaba mejor preparado para un enfrentamiento físico que ella. En esa posición no podía ganar. Pero eso no significaba que tuviera que dejar de intentarlo.

Mordekaiser la estrelló contra el árbol, mientras la sujetaba por el cuello asfixiándola con una mano. Pero decidió dejar de apretar tanto, para que aquello durase más, viendo la exquisitez de su mirada, de su ferviente voluntad dispuesta a ser quebrada. Y de su cuerpo. Y su todo.

Mírala. Incluso sangrando era hermosa. Mordekaiser ya tenía claro lo que quería. La quería a ella. Su mujer. Suya. Suya para tomarla, violarla, y golpearla como él quisiese.

Luego pensó en su experiencia de hace un momento, y pensó que casi preferiría que ella le golpease a él.

Sona no entendió porque Mordekaiser soltó su maza, pero lo vio como una oportunidad perfecta.

A Mordekaiser le daba igual que la liga observase. Iba a arrancarle el vestido, y tomarla sobre aquel campo bañado de sangre de antiguas batallas. Como tantas veces había fantaseado.

Pero cuando comenzó a arrugar la tela de su vestido sobre su estómago, antes de poder arrancarle el vestido y desnudarla, volvió un pensamiento de la noche del concierto. ¿Y si ella no quería?

¿Porqué le importaba lo que ella pudiera pensar? Bueno, es cierto, si ella se enfurecía con él, podría no volver a tener una oportunidad de repetirse la ocasión. Pero era algo más que eso. ¿Quizás no quisiera hacerle daño? Aunque le parecía una noción ridícula de por si, algo más profundo pasó por su mente. Algo que se hallaba junto al deseo de satisfacerse a él, satisfacerla a ella.

Y entonces comprendió horrorizado, que ahora mismo le preocupaba más la felicidad y el bienestar de esa demaciana, que el suyo propio.

¿Qué narices le estaba haciendo esa mujer?

Mordekaiser parecía distraído por algo. Sona notaba el aliento que salía de su casco, y volvió a un recuerdo difuso de una noche que no recordaba muy bien, que le calentó la sangre, y le hizo sentirse excitada, y desear que ojalá este la apretara con más fuerza, y más de cerca.

Pero aquel no era el momento para eso. Tenía una responsabilidad para con su nación, e iba a cumplirla.

Invocó a su arpa a su lado, y Mordekaiser sintió como sus oídos pitaban tan agudamente que le dolía el cerebro, y era apartado bruscamente de ella.

Sentía el metal de su armadura abollarse, y su carne inmortal cortarse y amorotonarse. Era su propio sufrimiento, y le parecía delicioso. No por estar sufriéndolo él, si no por quien se lo infligía.

Allí la veía, como un ángel destructor que traía la melodía del fin de los tiempos consigo. Solo quería quedarse allí de rodillas y que ella le torturase más, y más, y más. Y quedarse allí de rodillas ante ella en una orgía de violencia y sexo.

Por fortuna, o puede que por desfortuna, el anuncio del final de la batalla les sacó de su tenso, y a la vez excitante, enfrentamiento.


	13. Primera cita

Karthus sonreía satisfecho ante los pedazos desperdigados del cristal de la base enemiga. Cuando los demás cristales de la base dejaron de brillar, se vio de vuelta en la sala de invocación con sus compañeros.

-Me sorprende que ni siquiera se dieran cuenta de que no estabas.-le dijo Mordekaiser.

- **¡Agh! ¿No podías esperar un poco más? ¡Le tenía donde quería!-** le reprochó Hecarim.

-Eras tú el que insistía en centrarnos solo en nuestra misión. Y de nada por ayudar a salvar tu espectral trasero.-le respondió Karthus.

Allí ya habían acabado. Elise ya se encargaría de ayudar a Hecarim a resolver el papeleo con la liga. Mordekaiser tenía asuntos más personales que atender y sobre los que meditar.

Como por ejemplo: ¿qué buscaba realmente de la diosa del dolor que había descubierto que era Sona? Alguien que podía derrumbarle y hacerle sentir un dolor emocional y físico tan excitante y profundo era digno de su atención. Pero era algo más que eso. A pesar de su delicada apariencia, era poderosa, y desde luego, hermosa. Solo quería poder embestir sus caderas a placer. Pero era algo más que eso. Quería poseerla, sí. Pero no solo a un nivel físico.

Quería poseerla emocionalmente.

Pensó en aquel sueño que tuvo. ¿Era eso lo que quería? ¿Convertirla en su mujer? ¿Tener a esa hermosa figura como su propiedad?

Ahora entendía porque no pudo tomarla la noche del concierto. ¿Quien en su sano juicio, querría tenerla en su cama una noche, pudiendo tenerla durante meses, o años, hasta que se aburra de ella?

Disfrutaba su compañía, disfrutaba su personalidad, disfrutaba su cuerpo, y disfrutaba su poder. Definitivamente, necesitaba más de ella que una noche de desahogo carnal.

Era como la diferencia entre saquear o conquistar una nación. La primera no implica mucho pensamiento. Solo unos días de acción, y una pequeña recompensa a corto plazo.

¿Pero la segunda? Requería meses de planificación, engaños, y movimientos osados, para una gran recompensa que duraría años.

Y la segunda siempre le pareció más reconfortante que la primera.

Decidido. Iba a hacerla suya, no solo en cuerpo, si no en alma y mente. Pero para ello, requeriría un toque mucho más sutil, y lento. O por decirlo más adecuadamente... más romántico.

Hace tiempo que descubrió que con las demacianas es lo que mejor funciona.

* * *

Sona solo observaba en silencio y con tristeza, la desolación de sus compañeros, y el enfado de otros. Nadie se explicaba como podían haberse olvidado de Karthus. Y como para empezar, olvidarse de él no debería haber sido un problema, pues no debería haber llegado hasta el centro de su base solo... y con las torres sin estar dañadas.

-La liga nos ha traicionado.-dijo Vayne.-¡Apagaron las torres para dejarle pasar!

-No tenemos pruebas, ni la certeza, de que eso sea lo que ha ocurrido.-dijo Garen.-Aunque comparto tu sospecha, no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

-Pues vaya para la justicia demaciana.-comentó Shyvana fastidiada.

-No ha sido la justicia demaciana la que ha fallado. Ha sido la de la liga.-le comentó Garen.

-Nunca debimos confiar en ellos para esto.-dijo Lucian.-Están casi tan corruptos por dentro como las propias islas.

-He tenido la oportunidad de ver las cosas desde dentro muchas veces, y te digo que te equivocas.-le contestó Garen.

-Quizás no has mirado lo suficientemente bien.-le respondió Shyvana con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Garen agachó la cabeza y suspiró.

-Mirad, no ganamos nada discutiendo esto ahora. Id a descansar, que os la habéis ganado. Yo iré a hablar con el príncipe.

Sona se quedó mirando a Garen algo triste, antes de decidirse a salir ella. Negó con la cabeza, y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando fue interrumpida por él.

-Sona, ¿podemos hablar a solas un momento?-le dijo el capitán.

La joven se paró extrañada, pero de todas formas asintió, y se dirigió a él.

-Bueno, más que hablar, quiero que escuches, pero seré rápido.-dijo sentándose en un asiento junto a la mesa.-Por favor, siéntate.

Viendo que le dijo que sería rápido, no veía porque debía sentarse.

-... Me he enterado de lo del grupo que has montado con esos campeones de las sombras.

Pensándoselo mejor, si que querría sentarse.

No le dio muchas vueltas al asunto de tocar con ellos últimamente, porque por peligroso que fueran, jamás tenían muchos problemas que resolver en la liga. Pero ahora que Hecarim había hecho esto en Demacia, dudaba mucho que pudiese seguir tocando con ellos sin problemas.

-Supongo que ya adivinas lo que te voy a decir, pero no creo que entiendas los motivos. No te pido que te salgas de eso que tenéis organizado por nuestros... problemas diplomáticos. Lo digo por tu seguridad.

Sona ladeó la cabeza.

-Eres una mujer inteligente. Así que sabes que tengo razón cuando te digo que cualquier acción llevada a cabo por ellos, es por alguna intención siniestra sobre todos los seres mortales. Aunque tú creas que sí, no son gente que organizaría algo así por puro disfrute.

Era una cosa que ella había sospechado en un principio. Pero como empezó a congeniar tanto con ellos, especialmente con Mordekaiser, acabó olvidándose de ello.

-Y ya se que dirás. Un grupo de música, ¿que daño puede hacer? Pero tú conoces mejor que nadie el poder de la magia musical.

Sona seguía en silencio meditando y escuchando. Tenía razón. ¿Porqué nunca había pensado en eso? ¿Tanto le nublaba el juicio su atracción por Mordekaiser?

-Bueno, será mejor dejarlo aquí. De verdad, no quiero meterme en tus problemas y relaciones privadas, pero es mi deber velar por la seguridad de todos los campeones de Demacia. Lo entiendes, ¿no?

Sona se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Bien.

Garen se puso de pie y le puso la mano en el hombro sonriendo.

-Disculpa por echarte la chapa. Ya no te molesto más.

Sona se quedó un rato allí sentada pensando. En parte podría decirse que aquello era un alivio. Ya había sofocado sus ansías artísticas por un tiempo, así que no necesitaba relacionarse más con ellos, pues aunque tuviesen buena relación, mentiría si dijese que no la ponían nerviosa.

Era un alivio cuando lo pensó más profundamente. Sonrió. Luego pensó en Mordekaiser. Se llevó una mano al pecho y dejó de sonreír.

Aunque le doliese, ella sabía que era lo mejor. No podía salir nada bueno de allí. Todas las cosas que se dicen de él... todas las cosas que se dicen de él, y ella no había presenciado ninguna. ¿Quizás se equivocaban?

No. Era imposible. Sacudió la cabeza. Ya sabía que era difícil que él se fijase en ella, y esto lo hacía más difícil si cabe. De esta forma podría olvidarse de aquello, y de él. Era la mejor para ella. Y puede que para él.

Se puso de pie para salir de la habitación, y olvidarse del asunto. Pero encontrarse con Mordekaiser nada más salir, no se lo puso fácil.

Su corazón dio un latido a destiempo, mientras su cabeza se quejaba.

-Hola, Sona. Espero no molestarte, pero me gustaría hablar contigo.

Su cabeza le dijo que siguiese su camino. Pero su cuerpo y su corazón ya le habían hecho pasar adentro, y cerrado la puerta.

No estaba mal, ¿no? Seguramente el había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella, y venía a explicarle que ya no podían seguir con el grupo.

-Verás, es obvio que esta debacle entre nuestras naciones, va a agriar sus relaciones, y no podremos seguir con la banda de música.

Su cerebro quiso expresar alivio, pero su corazón no pudo si no encogerse.

-No obstante, me gustaría que nos viésemos, pues disfruto de tu compañía.

Su cerebro quedó silenciado por la alegría de su corazón.

Hizo una serie de gestos con sus manos cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

-No, solo nosotros dos.-dijo Mordekaiser con voz neutral.

El corazón de Sona se detuvo de nuevo, pero en vez de por miedo, por expectación. Volvió a mover sus manos mientras le temblaban nerviosas. Era imposible que fuera lo que ella imaginaba, pero le preguntó de todas formas, no sin algo de vergüenza.

-Sí, sí que es una cita.-le dijo directamente.

El corazón de Sona comenzó a latir como un colibrí, tuvo que sentarse para no caerse mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho.

-Entiendo la sorpresa.-rió Mordekaiser.-Pero... Oye, ¿sigues ahí?

Chasqueó los dedos frente a su cara hasta que obtuvo una respuesta, a lo que Sona solo sonrió y asintió. Nunca había estado tan agradecida de ser muda. No sabía que decir. Y tenía miedo de decir algo que lo estropease todo.

-Para ser claro, pues tengo entendido que las mujeres demacianas sois muy meticulosas con esto.

Puso una rodilla en el suelo, para poder mirarla a los ojos. Sona apenas podía ocultar su sonrojo tras sus coletas. Parecía que iba a ver un inconveniente después de todo.

-Me siento atraído hacía ti desde hace un tiempo. Tanto fisica, como emocionalmente. Mi intención es cenar contigo en un lugar que tu consideres apropiado y romántico para estándares demacianos...-se sentía raro diciendo esa palabra.-... desarrollar lo que siga después de eso durante el tiempo que dure hasta donde se pueda, sean meses u horas, y disfrutar de tu compañía sea publica o íntimamente.

Aquello la hizo ponerse roja como un tomate. No tuvo otra opción que apartar la cabeza para que no lo notase.

-¿Qué me dices?

Volvió a mirar en su dirección, pero sin atreverse a verle a los ojos. Asintió.

-Estupendo.-se irguió.-¿Te parece bien que venga a recogerte esta noche a las 10?

Volvió a asentir esperando que se largase cuanto antes, de la vergüenza que tenía.

-Perfecto. Nos vemos dentro de unas horas.

Cuando Mordekaiser salió, y cerró la puerta, Sona cayó al suelo al intentar ponerse de pie. Sentada sobre el mármol, se sentía llena de alegría y satisfacción.

Pero a la vez su cabeza le decía...

A la porra su cabeza. ¡Tenía una cita con Mordekaiser!

* * *

El maestro del metal salía del edificio algo apresurado, preguntándose que era esa sensación de inquietud que sintió hasta que ella le respondió afirmativamente.

¿Alguien les estaría vigilando? Imposible. Lo habría notado. Pero lo importante es que su plan había funcionado. Lo que sabía de las demacianas y el romanticismo era cierto: la ruta más corta hasta su entrepierna era su corazón. Ahora solo tocaba prepararse.

* * *

Sona estuvo tocando toda la tarde para calmar sus nervios. Pero estaba feliz. Se sentía feliz. Ya hasta su mente se había rendido, indicándole cosas que a él podrían gustarle que se pusiese. Pero necesitaba consejo. Y no bastaba con el consejo que alguien como Ahri pudiera proveerle sobre hombres. Necesitaba a alguien que tuviese experiencia con... tipos malos.

Por eso le pidió que trajese a Katarina.

-Vaya. No esperaba que consiguieras nada.-le dijo la noxiana sonriendo.-Pero ahora que ha pasado, solo tengo una cosa que decirte.

-"¿El que?"-le preguntó la demaciana sonriendo mientras miraba ropa frente al espejo.

-Déjalo.

Las tres quedaron en silencio, y finalmente Sona miró hacía ella.

-¿Crees que es buen momento para que ella se haga la dura?-le preguntó Ahri.

-Digo que directamente se olvide de él. Créeme, no va a salir bien parada de la experiencia.

-"... Entiendo que el capitán Garen me diga eso. Pero que tú lo hagas no tiene ningún sentido."-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Te ha pedido tu novio que se lo digas?-preguntó Ahri, apoyada sobre sus brazos.

-Mi... ¿mi novio? ¿De quien hablas? Yo no...

-El que acaba de mencionar. Garen.

-"¡¿Garen y tú estáis juntos?!"-expresó Sona tapándose la boca.

Un cuchillo se clavó en el lugar que se encontraba Ahri hace unos momentos. Esto era peligroso. En serio, ¿de verdad necesitaba ir con todos esos cuchillos encima todo el rato?

Ahri no parecía molesta. Solo ronroneaba divertida.

-¡¿Cómo demonios te has enterado?!-gritó Katarina, no habiendo lanzado otro cuchillo porque Sona la sujetaba a duras penas.

-Querida, era demasiado evidente.

-"Dejadlo. Aunque sorprendente, no estamos aquí para hablar de esto."-expresó Sona, comenzando a comprender algunas cosas sobre ambos.-"¿Porqué me dices que debería dejarlo?"

-Porque no creo que el interés que demuestre por ti sea legítimo.-dijo calmándose y guardando el cuchillo.

-"Tú apenas le conoces."

-Apenas. Pero sé como son los sombras. Y tú le conoces. Dime que no sabes que lo que digo es cierto.-dijo mirándola de cerca.

Sona quedó en silencio, se dio la vuelta, y dio unos pasos adelante.

-"Sé que no durará. Por eso me da un poco igual sea cual sea el tipo de interés que tenga en mi mientras lo tenga. Es más, cuanto menos dure, menos quebraderos de cabeza tendré que llevarme, como los tuyos con Garen."

Katarina solo apartó el rostro enrojecida.

-"Si lo que temes es que me haga daño."-dijo Sona volviendo a encararlas.-"No te preocupes. Se defenderme muy bien de él, pues ya he tenido que hacerlo varias veces. Aunque la mayoría de veces el no respondiese. Sé como lidiar con él."

Katarina suspiró harta.

-Mira, no soy tu madre para decirte lo que debes hacer. Si decides seguir con esto, te echaré una mano como...

Katarina quedó en silencio con los ojos abiertos. Sona y Ahri también quedaron sorprendidas. Estaba claro lo que iba a decir.

-"¿Amiga?"-dijo Sona acercándose a ella de frente, mientras Ahri lo hacía por detrás.

-Mira, amiga es una palabra muy fuerte para...

Fue interrumpida por el abrazo conjunto de ambas, por delante y por detrás, sin dejarle oportunidad de escapar.

-"¡Yo también te quiero amiga!"-dijo Sona frotando la mejilla con la suya.

-¿Yo también soy tu amiga?-le dijo Ahri al oído, para luego susurrar.-Porque espero que seamos algo más.

Dicho esto le dio un mordisco en el cuello, con el propósito de ser sensual, pero provocándole un escalofrío a Katarina por todo el cuerpo que le permitió apartarse de ellas.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!-dijo sacando otro cuchillo, pero sin lanzárselo, como si tuviera miedo de ella y lo necesitara para protegerse.

-Bueno, empecemos con el perfume.-dijo Ahri ignorándola y dirigiéndose al tocador.

-Bro... bromea, ¿verdad?-le dijo Katarina a Sona susurrando.

La demaciana solo negó con la cabeza.

-"Es bi."

Dicho esto, volvió a rebuscar en el armario, mientras su amiga pelirroja estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto cuando Ahri le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

Mordekaiser llegó a la hora prevista con estricta puntualidad. Había dos cosas a las que nunca llegaba tarde: el dolor, y el placer, que para él eran lo mismo.

Esperaba frente a la puerta después de llamar. Pero a punto estuvo de no hacerlo, viendo lo blandas que eran, y el lío que le montaría por hacerlo...

Pensándolo mejor, quizás si debería haberla roto.

Sona abrió intentando parecer lo más relajada posible. Llevaba un vestido rojo, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, pero separándose como una capa. De los brazos colgaban dos mangas sueltas unidas al vestido solo por un enganche bajo el sobaco.

-Estás preciosa. Claro que ya lo eres, así que carece de sentido decirlo.

Sona apartó la mirada ante ese comentario sin perder la sonrisa. Pero notó algo extraño.

Mordekaiser se fijó en los gestos de sus manos.

-Sí, voy a llevar esto. ¿Porqué lo preguntas?

El gigante de acero iba envuelto en su armadura habitual como si nada. Volvió a hacerle signos.

-No especificamos etiqueta en nuestro acuerdo. Además, apenas suelo hacer ocio, así que no tengo "opciones en mi armario", como decís las mujeres.

Sona no sabía que esperaba. Debió vérselo venir. Pero tampoco tenía tanta importancia, ni iba a dársela. Mordekaiser extendió la mano en su dirección, pero acordándose de retractar las púas sin necesidad de recordárselo.

-¿Vamos?-le dijo gravemente.

Sona le dio la mano, para luego agarrarse a su brazo, y quedarse abrazado a este, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

A Mordekaiser le pilló algo desprevenido, pero le dejó hacer. Caminó junto a ella por la calle.

-Bueno. ¿A donde quieres ir?-le preguntó el maestro del metal.

Sona abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Realmente estaba pensando en ir a un restaurante? ¿Con él? ¿Justo después de hablar con sus amigas de los problemas que traería el que se supiese que estaba con él? A esas horas no había nadie en la calle afortunadamente, pero, ¿lo había pensando bien? Lo raro era que a Mordekaiser no le importase.

Bueno, más bien era normal, porque a él no podía ni afectarle, ni importarle que la viesen con ella.

-¿Y bien?

La música volvió a hacerle gestos con las manos.

-... Umf. Raro. Me esperaba que eligiese un restaurante de cinco tenedores o algo por el estilo. Pero está bien. Tú me enseñaste la tuya, ahora me toca enseñarte la mía.

¿Otra mala decisión? ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Qué pueden comer allí? Como mucho tendrá un montón de alcohol. Y como beban demasiado, podrían acabar...

De hecho, quizás deberían beber demasiado.

Sacudió la cabeza. Puede que no cenasen, pero podrían disfrutar de un tiempo juntos.

Tardaron bastante en llegar, pues el barrio de las sombras estaba bastante apartado de la ciudad en sí. Y cada elemento de aquel lugar gritaba peligro. Sona se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo con los ojos cerrados, pero está vez por miedo. Cuando escuchó un pesado portón metálico abrirse, y dejó de notar el frío de la calle, abrió los ojos.

Se encontró en un gran salón adornado con cráneos de animales desconocidos, y piedra maciza como paredes, aparte de elementos decorativos bastante picudos, solo con dos sofás rojos frente a una hoguera... ¿encendida?

¿Había dejado un fuego encendido al salir?

El portón se cerró a sus espaldas solo, cosa que le hizo volver a aferrarse a Mordekaiser. ¿Utilizaba magia así por comodidad?

Notó la risa malévola de Mordekaiser. Claro que a estas alturas ya no le afectaba, así que simplemente se apartó de él, y sonrió sonrojada.

-Pasemos al comedor.-dijo chasqueando los dedos.

Escuchó platos y muebles moverse solos en la habitación de al lado, mientras Mordekaiser la guiaba. Le entró un poco de miedo. Pero cuando encontró una mesa con manteles y trapos caros de hilo fino, candelabros encendidos, y manjares y vino espléndido, se quedó de piedra. ¡Hasta por la decoración de la habitación parecía otro lugar!

-Sí, este servirá.-dijo Mordekaiser observando la etiqueta del vino.

Se giró para mirarla a ella, que volvió a comunicarse con signos.

-Tengo sirvientes. Mas concretamente, almas de los mejores servicios de las mansiones, palacios y castillos que he conquistado. Se que los demacianos sois sensibles con estas cosas, pero espero que no te quite el apetito.

Realmente no le molestaba mucho oír eso. En serio, se había acostumbrado demasiado a él. Mordekaiser retiró una silla, y le indicó que se sentará. Cosa que ella hizo, agradeciéndole con la cabeza.

-Espero que no te importe, pero ya que cenamos en mi casa, me gustaría cambiarme para estar más cómodo. Enseguida vuelvo. Empieza a cenar sin mi si quieres.

Sona solo asintió y se despidió con la mano. Luego miró a la mesa... y no sabía que coger. En serio, aunque fuese un banquete, y no una comida de dos, tendrían problemas para acabar con todo. Optó por servirse un poco de ensalada como entrante, hasta que vio a Mordekaiser salir por lo que suponía que sería su habitación.

Al verlo enrojeció. Iba en bata. Una bata que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y estaba bien apretada, pues solo le dejaba ver el cuello, pero una bata. ¿Cómo esperaba que acabaría esa noche?

Como ella misma esperaba que acabase, suponía.

Por primera vez pudo ver las manos de Mordekaiser. Curioso. Eran grandes, pero se las esperaba más callosas. Bueno, mejor así. Pero aún faltaba un detalle.

-No, no voy a quitármelo. Tengo mis razones.

Aquello le molestó. ¿Realmente aquel hombre esperaba que intimasen sin ni siquiera poder ver su rostro? Le molestó bastante. Se puso de pie, y marchó hacía él, decidida.

Mordekaiser volvió a notar aquella mirada en sus ojos. Dioses, ahora sí que estaba hermosa. Le daba la sensación de que iba a fulminarle allí mismo. Pero cuando la vio alzar los brazos, y la notó agarrar su casco, tuvo que detenerla. Le agarró los dos brazos con fuerza, pero seguía sin soltarlo.

-He dicho no.-continuó tajante.

Sona le siguió mirando así, consiguiendo minar su voluntad poco a poco. Al final Sona le soltó, y volvió a indicarle con gestos.

-Así que es eso, ¿eh? Bueno, tenemos planeado tener sexo en algún momento de esta noche o estos días, así que no puede haber un nivel de intimidad mayor que ese.

Sona enrojeció. Pero quedó expectante cuando Mordekaiser se dirigió a quitarse el casco, pero cuando lo agarró, se detuvo. Sus manos parecieron temblar un poco, y soltaba quejidos.

-No puedo hacerlo.-gruñía.

Sona se sorprendió. ¿Cuál era la causa? ¿Tendría alguna deformidad en el rostro que él no quería que ella viese? Así que decidió echarle una mano.

Mordekaiser se sentía estúpido. Esa fobia suya le estaba dejando en ridículo delante de ella. Notó su mirada cambiar por una de compasión. Imaginó que si la viese, la odiaría, pero no. De hecho le hizo sentir más tranquilo y en paz consigo mismo.

Las manos de Sona se apoyaron sobre las suyas, y le asintió. Mordekaiser suspiró derrotado, y optó finalmente por dejarse hacer y retirar el casco.

Sona acabó con el casco en las manos, y por fin pudo ver el rostro de Mordekaiser.


	14. El día después

No podía creerlo. ¿Así era como lucía?

Mordekaiser era supuestamente un señor de la guerra, terrible y brutal. La mayoría de la gente asumió que nunca se quitaba el casco porque tendría un rostro deforme y marcado.

¿Entonces porque era tan condenadamente guapo.

Sus ojos ovalados eran rojos como la sangre. Sus cejas rectas, su nariz delgada, su cara ovalada, y su pelo negro como el azabache, medio recogido por detrás. Por un momento pensó que tenía delante a una persona diferente. Tanto que se sonrojó de la vergüenza al ver a alguien tan guapo.

-Hmf. Curioso. Ha sido más fácil de lo que me esperaba.-dijo Mordekaiser con su voz habitual.-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿A que viene esa cara? ¿Porqué te entra vergüenza de repente?

Sona empezó a jugar con sus coletas nerviosa. No sabía que hacer. Pero pudo tranquilizarse poco a poco. Ese aún era Mordekaiser. Y le acababa de entregar una gran prueba de confianza en ella. Debía hacer lo mismo.

-Si esperabas que fuera feo o algo por el estilo, lo lamento.-dijo riendo siniestramente.-Pero tiene más que ver con un asunto que... ¿Qué haces?

Sona se puso de pie sobre una caja de vinos dejada en la esquina delante de Mordekaiser. Dicho esto, le agarró del rostro, y cerró los ojos, mientras acercaba su cara. Mordekaiser, esperando lo obvio, cerró también los ojos.

Lo que sintió en su lugar, fue la frente de Sona chocando con la suya. Sintió un hilo atravesando su mente, y volviendo a zurzarse a la de Sona. Abrió los ojos de nuevo cuando la sintió apartarse.

-¿A que ha venido eso?-le preguntó el maestro del metal?

-"Para que pudiéramos hablar mejor."

Quedó en silencio.

-¿Telepatía?

-"Sí."

-¿Porqué no la has usado hasta ahora?

-"Porque es algo muy personal. No te preocupes, solo podré ver los pensamientos que dirijas hacía mi. Por eso prefiero usarlo con gente con la que tengo relaciones muy íntimas."

-Relaciones íntimas.

Mordekaiser la agarró de los brazos.

-Me alegra que hayamos llegado a ese nivel.

Dicho esto, le plantó un beso. Intentó profundizar, pero Sona se apartó de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa? Creía que a esto habíamos venido.

Sona sentía su corazón latir a mil, mientras se alejaba de él. ¿Porqué se había sentido tan extraño? ¿Era esa repulsión lo único que se siente al contacto con un sombra? Miró hacia la mesa. Quizás fuera otra cosa.

-"No. Es que hay algo que no es como debería."

-¿El que?

Sona cogió su casco, y se lo entregó. Mordekaiser volvió a colocárselo dudando, pero enseguida se sintió más relajada al no tener el rostro de un desconocido delante. Mordekaiser pudo notarlo.

Volvió a agarrarla de la misma forma, y su toque se sintió excitante esta vez. La volvió a besar de la misma forma, para volver a apartarse, esta vez él, en el mismo momento.

-¿Mejor?-le preguntó curioso.

No respondió. Solo se abalanzó sobre él, colgándose de su cuello con sus brazos, y besándolo intensamente. Mordekaiser la alzó del suelo, agarrando su cabeza con una mano, y apretando su trasero con la otra.

Sona lo sentía como se esperaba. Incluso mejor. Sus labios calientes y suaves, y su agarre brusco y posesivo, casi hiriéndola con su fuerza. Mordekaiser sintiéndola a ella con una figura de cristal entre sus brazos, pero deliciosa como una noche de sangre, con sus tiernos labios y pequeña lengua.

Sona recuperó el control de sus sentidos, aunque en parte no quería hacerlo. Tuvo que hacer bastante fuerza para que Mordekaiser la soltase, mosqueado.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-gruñó.

-"Nada. Es solo que tengo hambre."-dijo colorada, dirigiéndose a su asiento.

-Yo también.

Dicho esto la agarró por las posaderas por detrás, y le pegó un mordisco a su hombro expuesto. No un beso. Un mordisco.

Y bastante fuerte.

Le dejó marca. Le dolía. Pero la excitó sobremanera. Pero una vez más, sintiendo un poco de lástima, su voluntad se impuso, y se apartó. Mordekaiser volvió a notar la fuerza de sus ojos, y se echó atrás.

-"Eso después. Si aún estoy de humor."-dijo haciéndose la difícil, pero siendo ya tarde para eso.

Se sentaron a la mesa, y lo que siguió fue... 10 minutos de silencio incómodo, mientras jugaban con su comida. Podrían tener hambre, pero estaban demasiado concentrados en otra cosa.

-¿Porqué quieres esperar?-preguntó Mordekaiser.

-"¿Eh?"

-Es obvio que quieres lo mismo que yo. Sin embargo te resistes. ¿Porqué?

Sona ocultó su rostro.

-"Bueno. Es por lo que he oído de la norma de las tres citas."

-Ya veo. ¿Pero acaso no es esta nuestra tercera cita?

-"¿Cuando fue la primera?"-preguntó Sona.

-Cuando me invitaste a tu casa.

-"Bueno. Sí, puede contar."-dijo Sona, satisfecha de tener una excusa, aunque faltase otra.-"¿Y la segunda?"

-La noche del concierto.

-"Allí había más gente."

-Pero pasamos un tiempo a solas. ¿O no lo recuerdas?

-"No. Estaba dormida."

-Cierto.-musitó Mordekaiser molesto.-Mis disculpas entonces.

-"Pero."

Sona se desenganchó las mangas, y las dobló encima de la mesa. Luego se puso de pie, y avanzó hacía Mordekaiser avergonzada.

-"Supongo que puede contar."

Mordekaiser la miró, y comenzó a reír de una forma que daba bastante miedo. Tampoco la ayudó a relajarse que se pusiera de pie, y dejase caer la bata al suelo. No llevaba nada más debajo. Desde luego estaba bien dotado.

Sona estaba ojiplática y nerviosa. Mordekaiser la agarró cuando parecía que se iba a caer. Antes de que pudiera agradecerle siquiera, le arrancó el vestido, haciéndolo pedazos. Solo quedaba su lencería puesta. Se habría desmayado allí mismo de no ser porque sus labios fueron robados por Mordekaiser.

Aunque su corazón seguía a mil, su nerviosismo cambió por el placer. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, mientras se abrazaban de la misma forma que la primera vez que se besaron, y Mordekaiser cargaba con ella hacia el dormitorio.

Lo que siguió fue una noche de mordiscos, fuertes agarrones, y embestidas potentes. Estaba claro que la delicadeza no era el fuerte de Mordekaiser. Pero eso hacía que Sona lo disfrutase más.

* * *

Sona no recordaba haber dormido tan bien desde la noche de su primer concierto. Y eso que apenas durmió, pues ya debían de salir los primeros rayos del sol cuando pararon. Aún así era casi mediodía, y Sona se reconfortaba entre las extrañamente suaves mantas y sábanas de Mordekaiser. ¿El único problema? Mordekaiser ya no estaba allí.

Se incorporó con todo el cuerpo adolorido y tirándole. Pero era un dolor placentero. Dioses, podía palpar todavía la marca de los dientes de Mordekaiser por distintas partes de su cuerpo. Primero en su cuello, y luego en sus muslos. Eso le hizo reír. Ya nada le quitaría esa sonrisa de la cara en todo el día.

-"¿Cariño?"

Se tapó la boca un poco sorprendida, aunque fuera un gesto estúpido. Luego le volvió a entrar la risa. Tendría que acostumbrarse a llamarle así ahora, ¿no?

¿No?

Cuando por fin se le despejó la vista del todo, pudo ver junto a la mesilla de noche su desayuno, con una bandeja extensible. Muy caballeroso de su parte, la verdad. Estaba empezando a conocer facetas suyas que le gustaban bastante.

Decidió beberse solo el zumo, y salir a buscarle. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que había destrozado su vestido anoche. Desde luego. Menuda noche.

Salió afuera aún desnuda, notando que aquella casa era particularmente fría. No tardó en encontrar el comedor comenzando a tiritar, con su vestido roto en el suelo, pero afortunadamente, la bata de Mordekaiser intacta, y se la puso. Le quedaba bastante grande, pero era cálida, y olía a él.

Siguió buscando con los pies fríos, hasta que notó música. La reconocía. Era de unos de los vinilos que le había prestado.

Llegó a un salón solo con un reproductor de vinilos, una chimenea encendida, un sillón rojo que daba la espalda a la entrada, y una botella de vino abierta sobre la mesa.

-Buenos días.-escuchó la voz de Mordekaiser.

Sona se acercó con pasó apurado, y se sentó sobre sus piernas.

-"Buenos días."-dijo dándole un beso.

Se abrazó a su torso, y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Él era muy cálido a pesar de llevar solo pantalones y su yelmo, y que la casa fuese tan fría. El maestro del metal se limitó a acariciarle la melena suelta que llevaba ahora.

-¿Qué tal has pasado la noche?-dijo dando un sorbo a su copa.

-"Me siento como si hubiera dormido un día entero."-dijo sin abrir los ojos.-"¿Tú que tal?"

-No he dormido. No suelo hacerlo mucho, la verdad. Me quedé un par de horas abrazándote, y luego me vine aquí después de ordenar que te hicieran el desayuno y te prepararan el baño.

-"Ya lo he visto. Pero por el baño no he pasado."-dijo mientras pasa un dedo entre las líneas de su músculos.

-Je. Vaya si se nota.-rió el gigante.

-"No era el más indicado para hablar."-dijo tirándole de un cuerno del yelmo.

-Entonces supongo que tendremos que compartir el baño.

Se levantó, y se puso a cargarla en brazos, mientras ella se reconfortaba abrazándolo.

* * *

-"¿Y ahora que?"

Estaban los dos sentados en una bañera circular, de un baño sin ventanas, iluminado por velas. Sona sentada entre las piernas de Mordekaiser, y con la espalda y la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho.

-¿Ahora que que?-dijo Mordekaiser con la cabeza y los brazos echados hacía atrás.

-"¿Qué somos exactamente?"

-No sé. ¿Qué quieres que seamos?

-"Yo... Por lo que ahora entiendo somos pareja. Pero no sé como definir lo nuestro."

-Eso se verá con el tiempo.

-"¿No te preocupa?"-dijo echando los ojos hacía arriba.

-No.-metió una mano dentro del agua.-Solo me preocupa lo que dure el momento.

Sona notó sus dedos perfilando su entrepierna. Con la otra mano le tapó la boca, aunque fuese un gesto que no tuviera mucho sentido, mientras intensificaba la marca de su hombro con otro mordisco, que incluso le hizo sangrar un poco.

-Solo me importa que por ahora eres mía. Y solo mía.-le susurró al oído.

En cualquier otro momento aquello le habría parecido siniestro. Pero entonces solo le dejó hacer, cerrando los ojos, y relajándose.

* * *

Pasó casi todo el día en casa de Mordekaiser. Cuando regresó a la suya, ya le echaba de menos. Se tiró en el sofá, hundiendo su cara en una almohada con una sonrisa boba. Y no tardó en volver ponerse a practicar con su arpa, contagiando su alegría, y su enamoramiento, a todos los cercanos.

Eso explicaría quizás porque en el parque cercano todos los animales parecieron entrar de golpe en época de celo.

O porque aquella pareja de ancianos estaba... ¡Oh, Dios, mejor no hablemos de eso!

Cuando al fin pudo desfogar toda su alegría se quedo más relajada. Ya comenzaba a anochecer. Menudo día. Y solo esperaba que se repitiera. La marca de los mordiscos en su piel ya casi habían desaparecido todas. Excepto aquellas donde le había echo sangrar. Quedaba la marca de las costras. Las más evidentes, las de su hombro.

Parece que tendría que ir con los hombros cubiertos un tiempo.

* * *

Mordekaiser tenía en sus manos los restos del vestido que arrancó del cuerpo de Sona. Aspiró profundamente aún olía a ella.

Por fin lo había logrado. Por fin era suya. Pero quería más. Una noche no fue suficiente. Quería tenerla a su lado más tiempo. Quería sentir la calidez de aquel pequeño cuerpo al amorotonarse bajo la presión de sus manos. Los temblores durante las sacudidas de sus caderas. Y la ternura de su carne al morderla.

Por el rey arruinado, aquello solo fue un pedazo de lo que quería experimentar con ella. Tenía tantos planes en mente. Tantas experiencias. No podía esperar a verla.

* * *

Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera había abierto el correo. Se tumbo sobre la cama pasando las cartas entre sus dedos, intentando buscar alguna que pareciera urgente.

Una de ellas estaba adornada por motivos jónicos dorados.

Le llamó la atención. Casi nunca recibía correo de su patria natal. Lo más raro, es que el remitente no era de nadie natural de Jonia.

Era Taric.

* * *

Mordekaiser se presentó la mañana siguiente sin avisar frente a la puerta de Sona. Aún era temprano, así que cuando Sona le abrió, aún tenía el pelo alborotado, y legañas en los ojos apenas abiertos.

-"¿Mordekaiser? ¿Qué pasa? Casi no ha amanecido."

-Mejor.

La apartó casi tirándola al suelo, y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Así podremos aprovechar mejor el día.

La agarró por el trasero y la espalda con sus guanteletes, que hacían parecer sus manos más grandes. Le robó sus labios sin dejarle tiempo a nada.

Sona estaba confusa. La armadura de Mordekaiser le pinchaba y la helaba. Pero comenzó a darle igual que hacía tan de repente allí cuando le besó. Fue como entrar en un trance hipnótico. De repente el dolor de aquellos pinchazos le resultaba cosquilleante. Cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar, abrazándole y quedándose colgada de su cuello.

* * *

Varias paredes habían vuelto a quedar atravesadas en incluso arrancadas, junto a varios muebles rotos. Pero a Sona le daba igual. Ella solo se reconfortaba en el abrazo de su gigante de hierro, pero ahora en su propia cama.

-"No sabía que me echases tanto de menos. No han pasado ni 24 horas."

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Me resultas más adictiva que otras mujeres.-dijo acariciando su rostro y su melena.

Mordekaiser permanecía con la espalda apoyada contra el cabecero. Sona se quedó observándole con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Luego de un rato meditándolo, se sentó sobre sus piernas, y procedió a quitarle el casco.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

Mordekaiser le miraba molesto. Sona se fijó en su rostro ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. Dejó el casco sobre la mesilla de noche, y procedió a besarlo.

Fue un beso ligero, casi tímido, en la comisura de los labios. Mordekaiser, sin entenderla, le dejó hacer con curiosidad. Ella paso sus manos por su rostro, y volvió a besarle, esta vez abriendo la boca un poco, y haciéndosela abrir a él. Los besos comenzaron a hacerse más seguidos, y ya no se molestaba en abrir los ojos. Mordekaiser la sujetaba por la cintura con los ojos cerrados también, hasta que volvió a parar.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó.

-"Ya me he acostumbrado."-dijo acariciándole una mejilla.-"Y es más fácil besarte así."

Mordekaiser sonrió. Sona sintió un escalofrío en su espalda al verlo, su corazón se aceleró... y sintió un rubor subiendo.

Inmediatamente, Mordekaiser la agarró y la puso boca arriba sobre la cama.

-Bien.

Mordekaiser tenía otras cosas más fáciles que hacer sin el casco. Sona casi gimió mentalmente de dolor cuando notó sus colmillos alrededor de la aureola de sus pechos.

* * *

 **12:00**

Sona entró en la habitación son una bandeja, por si Mordekaiser tenía hambre. Este se paró delante de ella, tiró la bandeja al suelo de un manotazo, y lanzó a Sona contra la cama, colocándola a cuatro patas.

* * *

 **17:00**

Sona tenía temblores por todo el cuerpo. Parecía que el sombra se había dormido. Por fin tenía una oportunidad de escapar.

Luego descubrió que los sombras no duermen realmente.

E inmediatamente después se preguntó porque quería escapar.

* * *

 **18:00**

-Creo que ya está por hoy.

Mordekaiser se sentó sobre el extremo de la cama, pero sintió el abrazó de Sona por la espalda.

-"No te vayas todavía. Al menos acurrucate un rato conmigo."

No le hizo caso. Se puso de pie, y arrancó su capa de las manos de Sona. Volvió a ensamblar su armadura sin ni siquiera pasar por la ducha, y colgó su capa a la espalda.

-Volveré a visitarte cuando lo necesite.

-"¿Qué? Espera. ¿Qué clase de...?"

No quiso ni terminar la frase. Ya había salido por el agujero de la pared, y sus pasos se perdían por el pasillo. Cuando escuchó el portazo, se quedó mirando en esa dirección durante casi un minuto, meditando, hasta que decidió volver a tumbarse en la cama y taparse.

¿En que se había metido?

* * *

-Me siento halagado, la verdad. No sé que decir.

Taric parecía sorprendido, pero feliz.

-No deberías. El consejo ha pensado en ti porque has demostrado en el pasado estar más que cualificado.-le dijo Soraka.-Tienes unos gustos exquisitos.

-Pero aún así, es una responsabilidad enorme. En mi mente ya hay una miriada de posibilidades, pero... No. No. Sí que funcionará. Gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme a mi. Yo solo soy la mensajera. Agradéceselo al consejo. Pero te agradecería que me pasases la ropa.

Soraka seguía cubierta por las sábanas, mientras Taric permanecía de pie junto a la mesa en su bata rosa favorita, leyendo un pergamino alumbrado por una vela. Torció el rostro, y se dirigió de nuevo a Soraka, con su enorme sonrisa.

-¿Vas a irte ya? Pero si acabas de llegar, querida.

Taric se quitó la bata mientras se inclinaba sobre la cama.

-Te agradezco... el haberme echo sentir hermosa otra vez, por un día. Pero he de volver a... ¡ah!... al puerto antes de que... de que... oh, bueno.

Pasó sus brazos tras el cuello de Taric.

-Siempre puedo cambiar el billete mañana.

Fueron lo único que soltó por sus labios antes de que estos fueran robados por Taric, con el resto de su cuerpo siguiéndole más adelante.


	15. Dejando las cosas claras

Talon sujetaba con fuerza la cola y el cuello de Ahri. La cola porque tenía muchos nervios en ella, y el cuello porque le excitaba la sensación de dominación y violencia.

Ahri sentía dicha violencia, en la que Talon la embestía sin cuidado, y mordía sus pezones como queriendo devorarla. Finalmente, cuando Ahri sintió a Talon volverse más lento y descargarse dentro de ella, y el consiguiente orgasmo, que era muy curioso que se sincronizase con el suyo, se separaron, y Ahri se refugió en su pecho mientras la protegía de la fría habitación con la manta y su cuerpo.

-Has estado fantástica. ¿Qué tal he estado yo?-le preguntó Talon acariciándole las orejas.

-Excelente, como siempre. Sigue así, y puede que acabes quitándole el segundo puesto a Zed.

Ahri alzó la cabeza para darle un dulce pico en los labios, y ponerse a ronronear como un gato.

-¿De superar a Vladimir no hablamos, no?

-No.

A Ahri se le erizó el cabello y le cosquilleó la entrepierna solo de pensar en él. Hasta se sonrojó.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a mi casa.

Ahri se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. En su espalda y otras partes del cuerpo había pequeños cortes de las cuchillas de Talon, aunque aún lo suficientemente profundos para sangrar.

-No lo entiendo.-le preguntó Talon lanzándole una bolsa de oro.-Eres una de las campeonas de la liga más populares. ¿Porqué haces esto?

-Primero y principalmente, porque me gusta.-dijo guardándose la bolsa en el escote.-Segundo, porque si algo se te da bien, no lo debes hacer gratis.

Le hizo el símbolo de la victoria con los dedos, y se puso a menear la cola. Debía de ser la prostituta más adorable con la que había estado.

* * *

La zorra por fin llegó a su casa, y volvió a desvestirse para ducharse. Cuando por fin salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a Taric con dos copas de vino sobre una mesa, y solo una vela encendida. ¿Cómo había entrado?

La verdad es que no le importaba.

-¡Taric! Que delicia verte.

Dejó caer la toalla al suelo, y se dejó abrazar por él, mientras se besaban apasionadamente y él la inclinaba hacia atrás.

Para personas tan promiscuas como ellos, esa era una forma natural de saludarse.

Y lo que hicieron después, como hacer deporte juntos.

-Espero que no te moleste. Veo que has estado trabajando.-dijo Taric observando su cuerpo.

-Taric, cariño. Sabes que contigo es por placer.

Mientras practicaban sexo con ella encima, sin ni siquiera molestarse en inclinarse para besarlo mientras le cabalgaba, charlaban con naturalidad.

-Así que... ¿te han elegido a ti? En... ¡aaah! horabuena.-dijo Ahri mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara y el pelo, obviamente excitada.

Taric simplemente le sujetaba con las manos la cadera, ayudándola con el movimiento, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-El caso es... que vine a verte... porque esperaba que pudieras aconsejarme acerca del vestuario...

-¡Pues claro! Seguro... que nos lo pasaremos genial...

-He de... marcharme hoy mismo, para... arreglar unas cosas... Así que... ¿podrías darle... el mensaje a Sona de mi parte?

-Claro... iba a verla... mañana de todas formas...

-Gracias...

Ahora si que se inclinó para besarle. Momento que Taric aprovechó para darle la vuelta a la situación, y sujetarla con su cuerpo contra la cama mientras colmaba su cuello de besos y mordiscos, con Ahri riendo como una niña mientras le abrazaba con cariño.

* * *

Ahri se veía esplendorosa. Si era cierto lo de que el sexo era bueno para la salud, ella debía ser la persona más saludable de Valoran... si no fuera por toda esa comida basura que consume.

Suerte que quema muchas calorías a diario.

Llamó a Sona a la puerta con el pergamino en la mano, curiosa también por como le habría ido su cita con Mordekaiser.

Aparentemente, no muy bien, por la cara que llevaba al abrirle.

-Ha pasado algo malo.-dijo Ahri agarrándole impulsivamente de los hombros.

-"¿Eh? ¡No! Ha ido todo bien. O eso creo. Pero no estoy segura de..."

-¿Te ha hecho daño? ¿En donde te ha golpeado?

Al intentar examinarla, vio las increíblemente aparentes marcas de su cuello.

-Eso no es un moratón. Es un mordisco.-dijo la zorra rascándose tras la oreja.

Cuando Sona se subió la bata para cubrirse mejor los hombros, algo sonrojada, Ahri lo comprendió, y sonrió... dando algo de miedo.

-Quiero que me cuentes todos los detalles.

-"Ehm... no, gracias."

Antes de poder cerrarle la puerta en las narices, ya se había colado dentro.

-Venga, ¿o tienes algo mejor que hacer? Además, te puedo ayudar a resolver dudas.

-"Te lo agradezco, Ahri. Pero el tipo de dudas que me vienen a la mente, no son del tipo con el que tú puedes ayudarme."-dijo antes de suspirar entristecida.

Viendo la expresión de su amiga, y notando que su preocupación era sincera, le dio un breve abrazo.

-Vale. ¿Entonces que puedo hacer por ti?

* * *

Katarina LeBlanc y Sarah Fortune eran el alma de la fiesta donde fuera que fuesen. Ambas se habían agarrado al mismo poste sobre la mesa, y giraban alrededor de él con sus manos agarradas a este.

Por alguna razón, los hombres tenían mentes tan simples, que ambas podían beber gratis por invitación del propio dueño gracias a la afluencia de clientela que ambas atraían. Eran buenas amigas y habían difundido el mito de que eran más que eso por las ventajas que les traía. Como si les importase lo que dijesen. En todo caso, algo así solo podía mejorar su reputación en los círculos que se movían.

Precisamente por ese rumor, Miss Fortune se quitó el sombrero para ocultar el rostro de ambas con él mientras sus caras se pegaban y Katarina le agarraba por la cintura, dejando lo que pasara detrás a la imaginación de los demás.

-¿Quieres decir que ya lo han hecho?-le susurró Sarah, por la cercanía.

-No lo sé. Probablemente. No la veo desde anteayer.-le contestó.

Los hombres del bar aullaron como lobos cuando esto ocurrió, y al separarse, vieron al enésimo idiota intentando subirse a la mesa.

Una bala incrustada en el poste tras él, que había pasando silbando por su oreja, y un cuchillo clavado sobre la mesa y entre los dedos de su mano derecha, lo disuadieron por completo. Tenía la fortuna de que se sentían de buen humor hoy, o no se habrían molestado en fallar aposta.

En serio, ¿realmente necesitaban llevar esas cosas encima todo el rato?

Fue lo primero que pensó Sona mientras Ahri le arrastraba entre la multitud.

-"Creo que alguien me acaba de tocar el culo."

-Ignóralo. ¿Has visto quien fue?-le dijo Ahri.

-"No."

-Pues Kat creo que sí.

Un borracho aullaba de dolor con una daga atravesada entre las falanges de su dedo medio e índice. Aquello había interrumpido el ambiente.

Ahora Katarina jugaba con otra daga en la mano, mientras pensaba sin lanzársela a Ahri o no.

-¡Eih! ¡Kat!

Vale. Definitivamente iba a hacerlo. Lástima que Sarah no estuviese por la labor.

-¿Estás loca? Ya hubo suficientes problemas en los puertos de Aguas Estancadas con todos esos imbéciles que traíais para la guerra contra Jonia, como para empezar otra.

Realmente era raro que Fortune fuera la racional de las dos.

O que en general, alguna de las dos tuviera la fama de serlo.

* * *

Cuando el ambiente se calmó un poco, por fin tuvieron espacio para sentarse en su mesa en vez de bailar sobre ella. Les hicieron un hueco a Sona y Ahri. La primera sentándose algo incómoda, y la otra notando como Katarina intentaba mantener la máxima distancia posible.

-A ver si me queda claro. ¿Vienes a pedirme consejos de pareja porque Mordekaiser parece querer solo sexo?-le preguntó Katarina.

Sona asintió con la cabeza, avergonzada. ¿Tenía que decirlo en alto?

-Pues yo no veo cual es el problema.-dijo Miss Fortune.

¿Y delante de ella? En serio, lo suyo casi era ya un secreto a voces.

-Pero, ¿porqué me lo preguntas a mi?

-Bueno, tú eres la única que tiene pareja ahora mismo.-le dijo Ahri.

-¿Lo dices por el capitán Crownguard?-comentó Fortune.

-¡*****! ¿Tú lo sabes también? ¡¿Es que hay alguien que no lo sepa?!

-Cualquiera de Demacia o Noxus. Pero creo que simplemente es que están en negación.-completó la caza recompensas, dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-Pero no estamos hablando de mi, ¿vale?-zanjó hastiada la noxiana.-Volvamos al tema. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es tu problema.

-"Pero... no sé. ¿Si te pasase eso con Garen, que harías?"

-No quejarme.-dijo sonriendo.-Últimamente rara vez le cojo con humor para hacerlo, así que...

-¿Ahora estáis hablando de quien?-dijo Miss Fortune sin entender, al no poder "oír" a Sona.

-Ya te lo explico luego.-le dijo la noxiana.-Pero como mínimo habrás intentado, no sé, ¿hablar con él?

-"No, la verdad. No hemos hablado."

-Pero si dices que te has pasado el último día y medio todo el rato con él.-comentó Ahri ladeando la cabeza.

-"Pero no hemos hablado mucho. Solo..."

Escondió la cabeza tras sus coletas, sonrojándose, mientras Ahri sonreía picarona.

-Mira, pues yo lo veo bastante sencillo.-le dijo Katarina.-Porque no vas y, no sé, ¿le preguntas que quiere él de lo vuestro?

-"Solo... ¿hablarlo?"

-Quiero decir, aparte de con Garen, no he estado con muchos tíos debido al trabajo. Pero por como hacemos las cosas, tengo entendido que es así como la mayoría de las parejas lo hacen.

-Probablemente él no esté por la labor. Pero solo tienes que mantenerte firme, y obligarle a sentarse y hablar tranquilamente.-le comentó Ahri.

-"Eso es... muy sencillo. No sé porque no lo pensé antes. Gracias, chicas."

-No tan deprisa.-dijo Ahri deteniéndola.-Si te he entendido, en las últimas horas apenas habéis salido de la cama, ¿no?

Sona asintió con vergüenza, y todas arrimaron las sillas.

-Comparte los detalles.-le dijo Ahri, ronroneando como si fuera una gata y no una zorra.

Sona no sabía ni que pensar. No tenía intención alguna de contarles nada.

-A mi no me interesa lo suyo.-dijo Miss Fortune terminando su jarra de un trago.-A mi lo que me interesa es lo de esta.

-... ¿Porqué quieres saber como lo hace mi novio en la cama?-le preguntó Katarina, molesta.

-Venga ya. ¿Realmente quieres oír un relato de Mordekaiser desnudo?

Katarina pensó en ello, y enseguida sufrió un escalofrío y se le puso la piel de gallina. Luego notó lo incómoda que estaba Sona, lo que la motivó finalmente a hablar.

-Hagamos esto. Yo os cuento lo que queráis saber de Garen y de mi, y quizás después Sona se sienta más cómoda con compartir sus secretos de dormitorio con más naturalidad. ¿VDe acuerdo?

Todas menos Sona asintieron, la cual se quedó pensando en el capitán Crownguard... y sacudió la cabeza avergonzada.

-Bueno. Muy mal. Voy a hacerlo de todos modos.-dijo Katarina pensando que había negado con la cabeza.

* * *

Mordekaiser no tuvo ni que llamar a la puerta. Sona parecía esperarle. Y cuando le abrió, lo observó seriamente. Cuando alzó las manos para agarrarla, besarla, y tomarla allí mismo, esta le indicó que se detuviese. Le pareció raro, pero no paró. Sona tuvo que echarse hacía atrás.

Extraño. Parecía enfadada, y no oía sus pensamientos en su mente. ¿Quizás había roto su vínculo?

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

Le indicó con la mano que la siguiese. Extrañado, le hizo caso, y la siguió hasta el jardín central, donde se puso de rodillas junto al cerezo plantado allí, y volvió a indicarle con la mano que hiciera lo mismo, frente a ella.

Mordekaiser dudó unos momentos sin tener claras sus intenciones, pero al final se colocó frente a ella, y se dejó caer de culo en el suelo. Provocando una pequeña vibración y estruendo con su peso y el de la armadura. Pero Sona ni se inmutó. Solo le dijo una cosa.

-"¿Qué quieres de mi?"

-... ¿A que te refieres?

-"¿Qué esperas conseguir de... lo que sea que somos? ¿Es solo sexo, o algo más?"

-¿Existe algo más?

Sona parecía dolida por su respuesta.

Y por primera vez en su vida, el dolor emocional ajeno no le resultó... placentero.

-"¡Hablo en serio!"-gritó poniéndose de pie enfadada, haciendo que a Mordekaiser la mente le doliese.-"Lo único que hemos hecho desde que ha empezado lo nuestro, es... no salir de la cama. Ni siquiera me hablas. ¿Acaso para eso me quieres? ¿Por mi cuerpo? ¿Para tener siempre algo a mano cuando te sientas... con ganas?"

Volvió a mirarlo así. Con esos ojos llenos de férrea voluntad que le retaban a probar su resistencia. Mordekaiser se puso también de pie. Se acercó a ella, y le agarró por los brazos.

Sona se sintió un poco intimidada. ¿Iba a tomarla por la fuerza? No es que le molestase, pero...

-No.

No acostumbraba a oírle hablar tan tajantemente.

-¿Honestamente? Tu belleza y cuerpo son algo que me atrae. Pero si se tratase solo de eso, te habría tomado nada más verte, quisieras o no.

Le limpió la lágrima que descendía por su mejilla con su mano enguantelada.

-Lo que definitivamente más me atrae de ti, es tu fuerza interior. Jamás había visto tanta voluntad y fortaleza en una forma tan delicada. Eres una mujer que podría pasar por una dama cualquiera de la corte demaciana, más tu fuerza y tu poder parecen ponerte a la altura del más fiero guerrero, pues pocas personas me han desafiado sin dudarlo, y jamás pensé que una de ellas sería una mujer de tu belleza y dulzura.

Sona comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

-... ¿Qué he dicho ahora?-le preguntó sin comprenderlo.

Ahora le observaba con los ojos enlagrimados pero sonriendo.

-"Es lo más hermoso que me has dicho nunca."

Le abrazó, apoyando la cabeza en la parte de arriba de su peto. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, Mordekaiser se puso a darle palmadas en la espalda con una mano.

-"Te quiero."

-Yo también, supongo.

Al oír eso, Sona se apartó, y volvió a mirarle malhumorada, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-... ¿Qué?

Negó con la cabeza, y sonrió. Era lo mejor que conseguiría de él. Al menos por ahora. Pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello del coloso, y se izó brevemente para darle un pico en los labios.

-"Ah, antes de que se me olvide."-dijo apartándose de él antes de que pudiera meterle mano.-"Hay algo que quería contarte."

* * *

 **Este capítulo es un poco más corto que el resto, pero eso es porque el nuevo "arco" empieza ahora.**

 **Mientras tanto, si queréis podeís leer el otro fic que empecé ayer sobre Miss Fortune, "Fortuna", en caso de que tengáis ganas de más.**

 **Y no. Si es de ti mismo no cuenta como publicidad. XD**


	16. Llegada a Jonia

Un barco demaciano arriaba a las costas del sur de Jonia. Solía haber invitados demacianos en Jonia, aunque no muchos, desde la invasión noxiana del archipiélago. Esa tierra había recuperado casi toda su belleza, a pesar del brutal castigo que las fuerzas de Noxus invistieron en ella.

Sona hacía mucho que no visitaba su tierra natal. Y la había abandonado desde hace tanto tiempo, que casi no sentía apego por ella en comparación con Demacia. Eso no quitaba que le gustase venir aquí. Tenía muchas amigas a las que saludar.

Claro que esperaba hacerlo en otra compañía. No tenía claro si esto había sido una buena idea.

Aquel cambio de armadura esperaba que pudiera convencer a la gente de que era otra persona aunque su voz sonase igual. Pero seguía siendo una gigantesca pieza de metal, aunque chapada en oro, y habiendo cambiado su anterior capa por una de terciopelo amarillo.

Debía de admitir que así le parecía mucho más galante.

-Me siento ridículo **.-** observó Mordekaiser viéndose en el espejo.

-"Yo te veo mucho más elegante."

-Me fío de tu criterio. Pero esta vez estás completamente equivocada. El baño de sangre es responsabilidad tuya.

 **-** "¿Baño de sangre?"

-No esperaras que deje sus cráneos intactos después de reírse de mi.

-"No se reirán de ti, ni aplastarás ningún cráneo."-suerte que le había prohibido traer armas de antemano.-"Estás magnífico."

-Hmf. Tú estás...

Mordekaiser observó el vestido rojo, blanco y dorado de su novia.

-... Igual que siempre, pero de otro color.

-"Gracias."-le puso mala cara y se cruzó de brazos.

Entonces Mordekaiser le agarró de la cintura con una mano.

-Aunque estarías mejor sin él **.-** dijo tirando del cordel anudado alrededor de su cintura.

Sona le detuvo.

-"Basta. Ahora no."

-Sí. Ahora, sí.

El casco de Mordekaiser desapareció en un chispazo. Suerte que aún no habían salido de su camarote. Volvió a alzarla ligeramente del suelo, y hundió su cara en el cuello de la demaciana, que seguía intentando apartarlo.

-"Basta. He dicho que no... He dicho...-cerró los ojos.-¡Gasp...! No...

Pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello del coloso metálico, acariciando el cuello de terciopelo de su capa con las yemas de los dedos. Suerte que la sirena del barco la trajo de vuelta a sus sentidos.

-"¡Basta!"-tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para apartarlo.-"Esto después. Por la noche. En donde nos hospedemos. Por ahora, aún tenemos cosas que hacer."

Mordekaiser no parecía muy convencido. Pero acabó invocando su casco de nuevo, y soltándola.

-De acuerdo.

De todas formas, en el fondo disfrutaba que se resistiese. Sona se ajustó el vestido, y pasó a su lado dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, sin dejar de mirarlo. No quería que se asentara esa mala costumbre que estaba cogiendo de darle un cachete en el culo cada vez que salía por una puerta antes que él.

Cabe mencionar que cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, se abstuvo de intentarlo.

* * *

Bajaron cogidos del brazo por la pasarela. No una posición muy habitual para Mordekaiser, que no tenía ni claro como doblar el codo para ir más cómodo.

-¿Qué es esa peste?-preguntó el coloso metálico apartando el aire de su cara con la otra mano.

-"Cerezo."

-J*****, huele tan dulce que puedo sentir el azúcar creciéndome en los pulmones.

-"¿Podrías no usar ese lenguaje en frente de mis amigos, por favor?"

Mordekaiser se detuvo.

-"... ¿Qué?"

-Pareces tener más carácter aquí de lo habitual.-se inclinó para verla a los ojos.-Me gusta.

Sona sonrió cubriéndose el rostro con la manga, y siguió sonriendo mientras miraba al sombra, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-"Es solo que a veces sacas lo peor de mi."

Siguieron caminando por el puerto.

-"De verdad, que no sé a donde vamos con esto."

-¿Otra vez esta conversación? Irá a donde tenga que ir, y entonces se acabará. Y ya te dije que no tenías que invitarme. Es más, te dije que no quería ir. Pero casi me obligaste.

-"Pero es que de veras que quería enseñarte mi tierra natal. Si vamos a conocernos mejor..."

-¿De verdad querrías tú conocer mi tierra natal?

Sona permaneció en silencio.

-Eso pensaba yo.

La jonia temió que se mantuviese en silencio después por haberse enfadado con ella. Pero cuando se reunieron con el conductor del carromato que había sido enviado a recogerlos, y los sirvientes cargaron sus maletas, se mantuvo en la misma actitud que siempre.

Es decir: desconsiderado y osado.

* * *

No hablaron mucho hasta ese momento durante el viaje. Mordekaiser permanecía observando el paisaje por la ventana de la puerta lateral, con Sona sentada en el asiento de enfrente.

Obviamente no le gustaba. Pero parecía intrigado por lo que veía. Los cultivos de arroz, y la peculiar forma de los edificios. Jonia era un mundo aparte del resto de Valoran.

Notó como Sona se puso de pie un momento, y se sentó a su otro lado, a pesar de que él no dejaba mucho sitio, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó.

-"Eres cómodo."

-... Vale, sé que a mi me lo parece. Pero yo, soy yo, y sé que a la gente normal, el metal y las armaduras no les resultan cómodas.

-"Supongo que me he acostumbrado."-dijo aferrándose a su brazo.

No tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber que aquello le había hecho gracia. Pero cuando notó el frío tacto de su guantelete en la barbilla, tuvo que abrir los ojos.

Había vuelto a quitarse el casco. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle porqué, sintió el tacto de sus labios. Esta vez no se resistió. Permaneció abrazada a su brazo mientras él le acariciaba el costado a través del vestido con la otra mano, con aquel tacto metálico que ella había comenzado a disfrutar.

Lo curioso es que aquella vez no intentó nada más. Se limitó a besarla. Dulce, lenta, y suavemente. Con una amabilidad que...

Con amabilidad. Punto.

Parecía que él también había comenzado a cambiar.

* * *

Sona mintió. No esperaron a la noche. Aquel día se saltaron la comida. O más bien podría decirse, que se devoraron el uno al otro.

Cuando llegaron al hotel en el que debían pasar el día antes de dirigirse a la capital, se encerraron en la habitación tras deshacerse del botones.

La armadura de Mordekaiser permanecía colocada y ordenada, puesta sobre un monigote. El vestido de Sona, tirado por el suelo. Ella, bocarriba sobre las mantas de piel blanca, con el sol del medio día tapado por la sombra de su amante, que permanecía con sus dedos humedecidos en la entrepierna de Sona, con sus piernas retorciéndose arriba y abajo, intentando cerrar los muslos.

No servía de nada. Mordekaiser la tenía bien sujeta por el pelo, tirando hacia atrás de su cabeza, para poder tener su cuello y sus pechos a merced de sus labios.

Y su lengua.

Y sus dientes.

* * *

Mordekaiser permanecía sentado en el suelo de madera, rascándose las marcas de las uñas de Sona en su espalda. Había corrido las cortinas para que ella pudiera dormir mejor. Quizás deberían salir en la tarde temprano, pero poder ver a aquella delicada flor durmiendo entre aquellas pieles blancas con una sonrisa, era un placer en si mismo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Al acabar, solo había corrido las cortinas, y se sentó ahí. Junto a la cama. Mirándola.

Fue lo único que hizo durante media hora. Y lo disfrutaba.

Pero no debía olvidar que ese no era el único motivo por el que había corrido las cortinas. Volvió a ponerse la armadura, y cuando se dio la vuelta, allí estaba Zed. De pie junto a la cama, removiendo un mechón del pelo de Sona con la punta de las cuchillas de su brazo derecho.

-No me gusta que toquen mi propiedad sin permiso.-le interrumpió el coloso.

- **Tienes buen gusto, maestro del metal. Aunque disfruto de la alocada pasión que Syndra demuestra en nuestro dormitorio, o donde quiera que le plazca, admito que a veces me gustaría disfrutar de unas carnes más... dóciles.**

-A menos que vayas a ofrecerme a tu hembra a cambio, no hay trato.

Zed se rió por el chiste.

El problema es que Mordekaiser no bromeaba.

- **¿Lo has traído?-** preguntó al fin alejándose de la cama, acercándose a Mordekaiser, mientras Sona se removía incómoda.

 **-** Sí.

El guantelete de Mordekaiser chisporroteó, y una espada recta apareció en su mano.

-Las bóvedas de la liga están bien protegidas, pero no son perfectas.

No le dio más explicación, ni Zed le pidió otra. Cuando Mordekaiser se la ofreció, la aceptó con una educada reverencia, y la cogió con sus manos.

El filo fantasmal de Youmuu parecía vibrar ante la presencia del maestro de las sombras. Zed no le dijo para que lo quería. Tampoco le importaba. Solo le importaba una cosa.

-Ahora cumple tu parte.

- **Sí, por supuesto.-** guardó el arma en la funda a su espalda.- **Un trato es un trato.**

Zed cruzó sus brazos, y gesticuló con los dedos. Unas runas rojas se formaron en el suelo entre ellos creando un círculo. En el interior de este se formo un agujero negro, y un pedestal de piedra, con una caja metálica pintada de negro encima, comenzó a surgir de él. Mordekaiser no esperó a que terminara de izarse antes de coger la caja y comprobar su contenido.

-Todo en orden.-dijo cerrándola de nuevo.-Es un placer hacer tratos contigo.

- **Y déjame que te regale un consejo.** -dijo Zed dando unos paso hacia atrás, sin tampoco hacerle preguntas a él.- **Los maestros de ese perro rabioso llamado Jhin han vuelto a soltar su correa, por algunos objetivos a eliminar durante el festival.**

-¿Y eso en que me incumbe a mi?

- **Te incumbe en que tu pequeña dama demaciana ha estado en su enferma lista desde hace tiempo.** -se ocultó en un rincón de la habitación que ningún tipo de luz alcanzaba ya.- **Ten cuidado.**

Cuando cerró aquellos ojos sangrientos, Mordekaiser supo que ya no estaba allí.

-"¿Cariño?"

Un pequeño chispazo iluminó la habitación. Sona se frotaba los ojos arrodillada sobre la cama. Únicamente con su melena cubriendo sus pechos, y...

Y eso era lo único que tenía cubierto.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

-Nada.-se sentó en el borde de la cama, en el mismo estado que ella.-Vuelve a dormirte.

Un rayo de luz que se colaba en las cortinas le dio en los ojos a Sona.

-"Amor, ¿qué hora es?"-siempre estaba más cariñosa con él después de hacerlo.-"Sabes que teníamos que marcharnos temprano en la tarde. No hemos ni comido. Hay que apurarse."

-Cierto.-clavó su vista en la sombra que se formaba entre la delicada piel de los muslos de la musa.-No hemos comido.

La empujó, y ella cayó de espaldas sobre la cama.

-"¡Oye! No tenemos tiempo de... ¡Gasp!"

Sona se cubrió la boca con ambas manos aunque no sirviera ningún propósito. Sus ojos se mantenían muy abiertos, con lágrimas en ellos, y su espalda arqueada. Posición que ayudaba a Mordekaiser son su labor.

Todo el cuerpo de Sona temblaba mientras Mordekaiser la saboreaba. Las manos de la demaciana pasaron a clavar sus uñas en las mantas de piel bajo ella, mientras gemía mentalmente, apretando la cabeza de Mordekaiser entre sus piernas, y sintiendo como si el alma se le escapase del cuerpo.

* * *

Su alma no parecía haber vuelto del todo en el carro. Permanecían en una posición similar a la de antes. Solo que ahora Mordekaiser tenía el brazo alrededor de ella, y Sona apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho, relajada y sonriendo.

Casi parecía que le saliesen corazones de la cabeza.

-Esto ya es más interesante.

Sona salió de su ensimismamiento al oír su voz. Se fijó en lo que observaba por la ventana.

Los efectos de la guerra contra Noxus aún eran apreciables en esa zona. Hasta la misma tierra parecía muerta con ese tono grisáceo.

-"Que tris..."

-Que hermoso.

A veces olvidaba con quien estaba. Y como en el fondo sabía que esto solo podía salir mal.


	17. Reunión de amigos

Zed depósito la espada en un expositor en el mismo armario en el que guardaba su armadura de ninja. Sus ojos conservaban aquel brillo rojizo a plena vista, pero sus globos oculares eran negros como el carbón. Y su pelo, que debería ser negro, era blanco como el marfil.

-Al fin has vuelto.

Syndra se abrazó a su espalda y le mordió la oreja. Zed no reaccionó mientras cerraba el armario.

- **He estado fuera menos de un día.** -su voz seguía rasposa incluso sin la máscara.

La soberana oscura se encontraba desnuda, únicamente cubierta por una bata abierta, y que se le deslizaba por el hombro izquierdo.

-Bueno, eso no significa que no pueda echarte de menos.-le susurró al oído antes de besarle en la mejilla.

- **Tengo hambre.-** apartó las manos de Syndra.- **Después podemos hacer el amor.**

Syndra se quejó, se cruzó de brazos, y se enfurruñó como una niña.

-Si hubieras vuelto antes, podríamos haber comido juntos.

Zed salió de la habitación sin responderle.

-¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

Seguía sin haber respuesta.

Los ojos de Syndra brillaron, y los cristales de todos los expositores estallaron, solo para volver a ser reunidos envueltos en un aura púrpura, y lanzados contra una pared de papel, atravesándola por completo.

* * *

Las hojas de Irelia bailaban cortando el viento, provocando una sinfonía dulce para cualquiera con espíritu de guerrero, pero aterradora para cualquiera que recuerde las profundas cicatrices de la violencia.

Estaba impaciente. Como lo estaba cada vez que el festival se acercaba. Sabía que para toda Jonia era una fecha de regocijo y relajación. Pero para los defensores de Jonia, solo significaba que debían estar en guardia por los demás.

Karma también lo sabia. Pero al contrario que ella, parecía relajada. Aguardaba en su oficina mientras guardas, espías e informantes entraban y salían. Cuchicheando algo con la iluminada. Irelia permanecía en silencio al otro lado de la puerta, siempre vigilante. Pero cuando vio entrar, y luego salir, a aquel miembro de la orden Kinkou, no pudo evitar entrar.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó la mujer morena frente a la mesa.

-¿Debemos preocuparnos por la orden de las sombras?

-No más que otros años.-Karma se puso de pie.-Solo sabemos que un arma ha desaparecido de los almacenes de la liga. Un arma en la que su líder, Zed, parecía interesado. Pero no se ha sabido de ningún miembro de la orden que haya llegado al continente, o haya dejado Jonia.

-¿Podríamos llegar a enterarnos si así fuera?

-Nosotros, puede que no. Pero la liga, sí.

-¿La misma liga a la que robaron?

Karma se acercó a Irelia, y cerró la puerta del despacho.

-La única persona que podría tener acceso a esas cámaras, sería un miembro de la liga. Invocador, o campeón. Así que...

-Así que tenemos que hacer una lista de sospechosos entre todos los campeones e invocadores que hayan llegado a la isla por motivo del festival.-respondió Irelia por ella.

-Exacto. Por eso la ayuda de la orden Kinkou ha sido solicitada.

-Si alguien ha traicionado a la liga...

-Lo sé. Pero no tiene sentido. No se ha invitado a nadie de Noxus, el Vacio, las Islas de las Sombras o las tribus de Sejuani. Nadie que pueda resultar sospechoso.

-Podrían entrar con otra identidad.

-Es lo más evidente. Pero exceptuando algún que otro espía y asesino de Noxus, pocos pueden pasar desapercibidos en Jonia. Los Kinkou encontrarán a cualquiera que se esconda.

* * *

Garen no prestaba atención a la joven de pelo blanco desnuda sobre su camastro, por hermosa que fuera. Su mente se encontraba demasiado ahogada en preocupaciones y miedos. Creía que lo de pedirle a Katarina que se tiñese el pelo fue una buena idea. La mala, pedirle que viniese con él a Jonia. ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Y en que pensaba ella al aceptar?

-Eih.

Garen la observó al verla despierta, mirándole con una sonrisa y una pose relajadas, aún tumbada sobre la cama.

-Eih.

-¿Ya ha amanecido?

-Ya es más del mediodía. ¿Cómo has podido dormir tanto?

-Para ser justos, anoche no es que durmiésemos mucho.

No le hacía caso. Seguía de mal humor.

-Sabes, todo ese rollo del noble héroe atormentado me va. Pero incluso a veces, puede volverse aburrido.-dijo envolviéndose en la sábana mientras se ponía de pie.

-Lo lamento. Es que... No sé si esto ha sido una buena idea.

-Oh, por supuesto que ha sido una mala idea.-la pelirroja le cogió del mentón.-Pero esas son las más divertidas.

-Hablo en serio.-dijo cogiéndola del brazo.-Si te descubrieran...

-Entonces tendrías que hacer como que no me conoces, y dejarme la ruta de escape a mi. Tú podrás divertirte en el festival, mientras yo embosco a los incautos que me persigan. Los dos salimos ganando.

Garen no pudo evitar reírse.

-Al fin. A veces eres un poco duro de mollera, ¿sabes?-le dio un golpe en la frente.-Pero es bonito verte preocuparte por mi.

-¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?-le acarició el rostro.-La belleza siempre se asocia a la delicadeza. Y cuanto más bella te veo, más difícil me resulta no preocuparme.

Katarina se sonrojó, y agachó la mirada.

-Eres imbécil.

Garen la abrazó con cariño, y Katarina solo se dejó hacer, ocultando el rostro en su pecho, reconfortada.

* * *

Ya solo el camino de entrada a la ciudad amurallada estaba abarrotado de tenderetes y viajeros. Ahri observaba todo. Tanto el comercio, como las historias de los presentes. Al menos, las que ella disfrutaba inventándose en su cabeza.

Aquel venía porque su mujer le había dicho que le dejaría como no vendiera por fin algo. Su puesto seguía vacío. Aquel otro vino con la promesa de reunirse con su antiguo amor en este mismo lugar tras 20 años. Saldrá corriendo 10 minutos antes. Y aquella otra...

Oh. ¿Aquella otra no era Sona?

¡Sí que lo era! Pero el caballero de brillante armadura que la acompañaba no parecía Mordekaiser.

En fin. Solo había una forma de comprobarlo.

De un salto desde el alto árbol sobre el que se encontraba, aterrizó frente a la feliz pareja. Cuando alzó la vista, Mordekaiser había invocado una maza dorada en su puño, alzándola para aplastarla, mientras Sona le hacía gestos para que se detuviese.

-¿Qué pasa?

-"¡Qué es Ahri!"

-Sí, ya lo sé.

-"¡Es mi amiga!"

-Oh. Entonces vale.

La maza desapareció en un chispazo eléctrico. Sona suspiró aliviada. Cuando se giró para ver a Ahri, ella permanecía feliz con los brazos cruzados tras la espalda, ajena a la amenaza contra su vida.

-"Hola, Ahri. Me alegro de verte por aquí."

-¡Hola!-dijo lanzándose a abrazarla.-Mi madre, hoy estás hermosa. ¿Quién es el caballero que te acompaña?

-"Mordekaiser."

-¿Ese es Mordekaiser?

La mujer zorro de nueve colas se paró frente a él. Luego se puso a dar vueltas alrededor suya observándole, mientras Mordekaiser permanecía de brazos cruzados, repiqueteando con los dedos, con disconformidad creciente.

-No sé. Le veo distinto. ¿Te has hecho algo en el pelo?

-¿Hablas en serio?-le preguntó este.

-"Ni yo misma estoy segura."-dijo Sona.

-Eih, dijiste que preferías que la gente no se enterase. ¿Porqué le has invitado al festival?

-Porque no soy Mordekaiser. Si la gente pregunta, soy un caballero demaciano.

-... No pareces uno.

-¡¿Cómo que no?! Observa.

Dicho esto, hincó una rodilla al suelo, y alzó el puño al cielo.

-¡Oooooh, Demacia la bella! ¡Oh, Demacia la justa! ¡Oh, Demacia la...! ¿Luminosa?

Sona se quedó avergonzada y sonrojada, cubriéndose la cara, mientras la gente los miraba.

-¡Ah, pues sí! Sí que lo pareces. Te ha salido perfecto.-le dijo Ahri aplaudiéndole.

-"¡Nosotros no sonamos así!"-protestó Sona.

-Sí. Sí que lo hacéis.-le contestaron Ahri y Mordekaiser al unísono.

-Pero no te preocupes, no te vas a sentir sola.-dijo Ahri congiéndola de los hombros después de que esta les diese la espalda molesta.-Aquí hay más demacianos que tratan de ocultar gente de la que se avergüenzan.

En ese momento, Sona escuchó a Mordekaiser invocar otra arma.

* * *

Cruzando al fin las murallas de la ciudad, Garen aferraba con fuerza el brazo de la dama que lo acompañaba. Con un kimono rojo y blanco, y una máscara típica del festival lunar, Katarina permanecía relajada y convencida de que nadie la reconocería.

-Si sigues apretando así, podré soltarme cuando se me caiga el brazo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan relajada?

-Creía que a eso veníamos. Además, tu estás acaparando todo el nerviosismo del lugar. También podías dejar un poco para los demás, ¿no?

-Puede que tengas razón. Además, tampoco es que sea fácil discernir quien eres bajo el disfraz.

-"Hola, Katarina."

La noxiana detuvo el paso mientras se le ponían los pelos de punta. Giró la cabeza lentamente para ver a Sona saludándole relajadamente con la mano, acompañada de quien, asumía, era Mordekaiser en otra armadura.

-¿Pasa algo?-inquirió Garen antes de verla.-Ah, señorita Buvelle. Que alegría verla por aquí. Permítame presentarle a...

-Katarina.-intervino Mordekaiser.

-Mordekaiser.-respondió Katarina.

Mientras ambos demacianos entraban un poco en pánico ante la facilidad con la que el disfraz de los mencionados fue burlado, Mordekaiser y Katarina se dedicaban una mirada fría.

-Espera un segundo... ¡¿Mordekaiser?!-se realizó de repente Garen.

-En teoría, durante mi estancia aquí, soy un mero caballero demaciano. Pero sí. Soy yo. Oh. Y Sona dice que será mejor que no decida convencerla de que esto es una mala idea, porque usted no parece ser mucho mejor.-señalando a Katarina.

La mencionada no dijo nada. Permanecía cruzada de brazos igual que Sona, observando a la pareja.

-...¿Os apetece que vayamos a comer juntos?-preguntó la noxiana.

-Sona dice que sí.-respondió Mordekaiser por ella.

-¡Yo me apunto!-apareció Ahri alzando la mano del interior de un cesto, con su tapa como sombrero.

Mientras Katarina deslizaba una daga de debajo de sus mangas, Mordekaiser ya había invocado un martillo de guerra en sus manos.

* * *

El apetito de Ahri parecía no tener fin. Katarina se había quitado la máscara, y comía con normalidad. Mordekaiser igual, aunque no se quitó el yelmo. Sona y Garen solo observaban a sus acompañantes sin tocar sus platos, mirando alrededor por si alguien les estaba prestando atención.

-Relajaos.-dijo Katarina.-Aunque nos descubriesen, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

-El peor destino en todo caso les alcanzaría a ellos.-dijo Mordekaiser.-Por provocar nuestra ira.

-Así que...-comenzó Garen.-¿Podéis explicarme como comenzó esto?

Señalando a Sona y Mordekaiser.

-Ella quería volver a tocar, y nuestra banda necesitaba a alguien más.-contestó Mordekaiser.

-... ¿Y ya está? ¿No hay más detalles?

-Yo y Kat lo sabemos todo.-le dijo Ahri.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así.-le interrumpió la noxiana.-Y es "Kat y yo".

-Y créeme. Para contarte toda la historia, necesitarías escribir una novela. Bueno, eso, o algún tipo de boletín mensual o semanal, dependiendo de cuando y cuanto al vago del autor le haya dado por escribir.

-¿De que estás hablando?-volvió a preguntarle Kat.

-"Nunca me dijiste como os conocisteis vosotros, por cierto."-le preguntó Sona.

-No pienso hablar de ello.-le contestó Katarina cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Hablar de que?-le preguntó Garen a su novia.

-Sona quiere saber como os conocisteis.-dijo Mordekaiser.

-Ah, bueno. No sé si quiere saberlo realmente, señorita Buvelle. Hay más sangre y dolor de la que cualquiera puede esperar de una típica historia de... amor, por decirlo de alguna forma.

-No tienes que seguir vendiéndonos la yegua.-le dijo Mordekaiser.-Con eso ya me tienes intrigado.

Garen y Katarina se miraron mutuamente. Luego miraron a sus acompañantes en aquella mesa.

-Los dos sabemos que si empiezo yo, lo único que va a pasar es que tarde o temprano me interrumpirás para continuar tú.-le dijo Garen a Katarina.

-Sí.-se restregó el puente de la nariz.-Pero entonces voy a necesitar algo fuerte para beber.

* * *

 **Sí, voy a terminar la historia. Dejad de preguntar. Es solo que ahora que he llegado al punto en el que Sona y Mordekaiser están juntos, no tengo muy claro por donde ir. Pero seguiré la historia. Eso no hay duda.**


	18. Reclutando miembros

**Pentakill ha vuelto. ¿Cómo no iba a volver esta historia? Y lo que es mejor, ya tengo una trama con la que continuarla. Así que esperad actualizaciones más habituales durante las próximas semanas.**

 **Me despido, y gracias por no dejar de leerme.**

* * *

-Adelante.

La puerta de la habitación de Taric se abrió tímidamente, con dos coletas verdes asomando por la rendija.

-Ah, hola, Sona. Cuanto me alegro de volver a verte.

-"Yo también, Taric."-dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.-"¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido? ¿Desde que nos vimos en el concierto en Demacia?"

-Sí. Desde la última vez que tocaste.

Sona no pudo evitar agachar la mirada, y frotarse el brazo algo incómoda.

-O al menos eso creía. ¿Por qué no me contaste lo de tu nueva banda?

-"¿Qué? ¿Cómo te has enterado?"

-Eres la mejor artista musical de nuestra generación. ¿Realmente crees que tu regreso no va a llamar la atención? Incluso si es un tugurio de mala muerte, en una banda compuesta por tipos de las sombras.-sacudió la cabeza como si hubiera sentido un escalofrío, mientras servía dos copas de vino.

Sona se sentó en el sofá, mientras Taric lo hacia en la cama frente a ella, ofreciéndole una copa.

-"Gracias. ¿Cuánta gente lo sabe?"

-Prácticamente todo el mundo. Menos nuestros compatriotas demacianos, que parecen estar en negación. Suerte que yo soy más flexible que la mayoría.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"

-Entiendo porque dejaste de tocar. Perdiste la inspiración.-se puso de pie.-Pero ahora que la has recuperado, no pienso dejarte volver a tus trilladas, aunque magníficas, viejas piezas. No. Quiero que tú, y toda tu banda, toquéis en el Festival de la Luna de Sangre.

-"... ¡¿QUÉ?!"

* * *

-¡OH, SÍ!

Mordekaiser había vuelto a conjurar su hacha guitarra de la nada, y se había puesto a saltar por todas partes en la suite de su hotel mientras se marcaba un solo destructivo (literalmente, porque las paredes se agrietaban), mientras Sona hablaba con Ahri y Katarina.

-Bueno. Felicidades, ¿no? Ahora tienes un público mucho mayor.-le indicó la noxiana, todavía con el pelo teñido.

-"Es que no estoy segura de que sea una buena idea. Tocar en la ciudad de la liga es una cosa. Es terreno neutral, así que las viejas rencillas se abandonan. Pero aquí..."

-Son campeones de las sombras, querida. Si fuese en Bilgewater, tendrías muchos más problemas. Aquí, prácticamente casi ni han oído hablar de ellos.

-"Siguen siendo sombras."

-Eih, conoces a Taric. Si no fuesen a permitirle dejarles pasar, no les habría invitado a tocar.-le indicó Ahri, para luego rascarse la frente dubitativa.-Bueno, o eso, o pillará de sorpresa a todo el mundo cuando estéis en el escenario, y cuando le pregunten al respecto dirá "Ups. Bueno, ya están aquí. No vamos a cancelar el concierto."

-"Él no haría eso."

Ahri se limitó a observarla con la cabeza ladeada y una ceja alzada.

-"... Vale. Tendré que pedirle que cancele el concierto."

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Dejaron de escuchar a Mordekaiser tocar. Pronto unos pasos de gigante hicieron temblar toda la habitación mientras se acercaba, y una sombra a la espalda de Sona las oscureció a todas.

-No hablas en serio.-dijo mientras su puño se apretaba alrededor de su guitarra hacha al hombro.

Tanto Katarina como Ahri parecían legitimamente asustadas. Ambas se levantaron de su asiento. Katarina sacando una daga escondida en sus ropajes, y Ahri escondiéndose detrás de Katarina. Bueno. Más bien, sujetándola como escudo humano.

Sona seguía sin inmutarse.

-"Sigh. Cariño, sé que te hace ilusión."-dijo poniéndose de pie, encarando al fin a su pareja, manteniendo los brazos cruzados.-"Sé que te hace ilusión. Pero es peligroso. Sabes lo que os haría la liga si os descubriera aquí."

-Ten miedo por ellos, no por mi.-dijo acercándole su rostro, soltando un bufido de toro que le removió el pelo.

-"A eso mismo me refiero."-dijo colando su mano bajo el yelmo para acariciarle el rostro.-"Lo siento, pero me resulta imposible imaginar esto sin que nadie termine herido."

-¿Esa es tu última palabra?

-"Lo siento, pero sí."-se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda, cerrando los ojos.

-Pues que sea la última de todas.-dijo alzando su enorme instrumento sobre su cabeza, a la vista horrorizada de Ahri y Katarina, que veían donde iba a caer.

-"Mordekaiser, no"-dijo Sona sin moverse.

El coloso metálico dudó unos instantes, antes de dejar caer el hacha... en el suelo.

-Venga, porfa.

-"No."

-Tú has hecho esto muchas veces. Yo también quiero tocar en un estadio.

-"No me lo pongas más difícil."

-¡Agh! ¿Y entonces para que he escrito todas estas...?

Quedó en silencio de repente.

-¿Qué has escrito que?-le preguntó Katarina con curiosidad.

-Nada que te incumba, noxiana.-dijo sujetando su guitarra hacha de forma amenazante, a lo que Katarina no reaccionó esta vez.

Incluso sonrió.

Mordekaiser gruñó al ver la mueca de burla en su rostro. Pero Sona se interpuso en su camino.

-"Chicas, ¿podríais dejarnos solos, por favor?"

-Oh, pero yo quería... ¡Aih, aih, aih! ¡De las colas no, de las colas no!-se quejaba Ahri mientras Katarina la arrastraba fuera.

-Venga, zorra. Podemos ir a tocarle las narices a mi novio un rato, si quieres.

Sona cerró la puerta tras ellas, a lo que echó el cerrojo, para dirigirse a su novio.

-"¿Has escrito tus propias partituras?"

Mordekaiser apartó la mirada. Parecía... honestamente avergonzado.

-"¿Tus propias letras?"

Agachó aún más la cabeza.

-"... Enséñamelas."

-No.

-"¿Porqué no?"

-Por que son estúpidas. Ya sabes lo poco que valía para tocar la guitarra antes de que tú me enseñaras. No querrás ver lo horribles que son mis letras.

-"¿Entonces porque te las has traído contigo?"

Fue entonces cuando Sona notó que su mirada esquiva se dirigía a un punto concreto. Entonces fue cuando vió el baúl bajo la cama.

-¡No! ¡No mires ahí!-se interpuso Mordekaiser en su camino.

-"Cariño, no pasa nada. No puedes mejorar si no..."

-¡No! ¡No pienso quedar en ridículo delante de ti

-"No parecía importarte tanto la primera vez que tocaste la guitarra delante de mi."

... Era cierto.

Entonces, ¿porqué le importaba tanto ahora que ella pensara bien de él?

Antes de darse cuenta, la demaciana le había girado el yelmo para taparle la vista. Vaya. Parecía que también sabía ser traviesa.

Eso le gustaba.

Cuando por fin volvió a colocarse bien el yelmo, su muerto corazón se heló ante lo que presenciaba. Las piernas de Sona asomando bajo la cama. Y el baúl bajo esta... abierto.

-¡No!

De un tirón, la sacó de debajo de la cama, dispuesto a arrancarle los papeles de las manos, y...

-"Esto está muy bien."

Espera, ¿qué?

-¿Qué?

-"Qué está muy bien. Tienes un buen sentido del ritmo a pesar de que no sabías tocar. Y las rimas de las letras..."

-¿Realmente lo piensas?

-"¿Qué?"

-¿Realmente crees que son buenas canciones? ¿No lo dices por...?

-"Yo nunca te mentiría, mi amor."

Mordekaiser se mantuvo en silencio. Y entonces... la abrazó.

Simplemente la abrazó.

Sona no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo inesperado del suceso. La estaba abrazando, y no trataba de meterle mano en el proceso.

Se sentía enternecida, y extrañamente... orgullosa de él.

Dejó de darle vueltas, y le devolvió el abrazo.

* * *

-Te has vuelto loco.

Karthus hablaba con Mordekaiser a tráves de una llama espectral en el centro de su sótano.

-No, no lo estoy. Si quieres reclamar almas, es el lugar perfecto.

-¿Con toda la liga encima?

-Pues llámalo ensayo, para la próxima vez.

-¿Quieres dejar de fingir que no haces esto solo porque lo disfrutas?

-¡Tonterías!-

-Claro.-dijo dando un paso atrás, esquivando la maza que habría caído sobre su cabeza de haberse quedado en el sitio.

-¡Argh!

-Pero tienes razón. Es un buen sitio para empezar. Cuanta más gente nos vea, más querrán escucharnos.-sonrió maliciosamente.-Puedo asegurarme de ello.

* * *

-"¿Ya has hablado con él?"

Sona permanecía tumbada sobre la cama, con el pelo suelto, haciendo apuntes en las letras de Mordekaiser y en las suyas propias.

-Sí. Debería ser capaz de convencer a Yorick y Olaf. Olaf le bastará con cerveza, y a Yorick le da igual la política, así que hará lo que Karthus diga.-dijo haciendo desaparecer su armadura de un chasquido.

-"Bien."-le sonrió, cuando sintió su peso hundiendo un lado de la cama.

-... ¿Qué?

-"Te has quitado el casco. Y no he tenido que pedírtelo esta vez. Y te has cortado la melena."

-Me apetecía. ¡Y no tengo que explicarme ante ti!

-"Te queda bien."

El maestro del metal agradeció no tener sangre caliente con la que sonrojarse. Aunque tampoco es como si fuera a hacerlo.

La veía allí tumbada bocabajo, leyendo partituras con las rodillas dobladas hacia arriba, con aquella bata mal cerrada, y solo podía pensar en tocarla.

No poseerla. No domarla. Solo... tocarla. Le apetecía acariciar su pelo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Sona cogió la mano del gigante cuando la sintió acariciando su pelo, y se la besó. Más se extrañó al ver la expresión de su rostro.

-"¿Ocurre algo, cariño?"

-No. Nada en absoluto.-dijo acercándose más a ella.

Sona dejó los papeles, y se arrodilló sobre la cama para poder besarlo. Más antes de poder hacerlo, algo llamó su atención.

-... ¿Ocurre algo?-le preguntó el coloso al quedarse con cara de tonto.

-"¿Has oído eso?"

-No.

Estaba claro que no. Había cosas que solo ella podía oír.

Se levantó de la cama, y pegó su oído a la pared contigua a otra habitación. Podía escucharlo casi con completa claridad. Era una voz de mujer, cantando unas duras palabras que la harían sonrojarse de no haber estado ya bastante tiempo en compañía de Mordekaiser y los otros.

-... Sigo sin oír nada.-le contestó su novio con la oreja pegada a la pared.

-"Es una voz preciosa. Ven."

Sona se ató la bata apropiadamente, y escuchó el chasquido de dedos de Mordekaiser al invocar su armadura blanca y dorada. Cuando se giró a verlo...

-"..."

-¿Qué?

-"¿Por qué has invocada la maza?"

-Por si hay algo que aplastar por el camino.

-"Suéltala."

-Pero...

-"Mordekaiser."

Volviendo a resoplar como un toro bravo, la maza desapareció de sus manos.

Sona fue siguiendo las ondas de la voz a través de los pasillos. No era muy difícil adivinar cual era, debido a que la mayoría de las habitaciones de aquella zona del hotel estaban vacías, debido a que se encontraban reservadas para campeones y otros miembros de la liga que irían llegando durante la semana.

-Creo que ya la escucho.-dijo el coloso metálico, antes de detenerse de súbito.

-"¿Qué?"

-... ¿Está cantando "Storm the Fury"? No. ¿La versión de Cobrahead de "Storm the Fury"? ¡Sí!

Mordekaiser se puso a andar con mayor velocidad e interés. Tanto, que Sona tuvo que echarse contra la pared para que no la aplastase, dejándola perpleja, pero no tardando en seguirlo.

No tardaron en llegar a la habitación que era, justo al fondo del pasillo. Antes de que Mordekaiser pudiera echarla abajo de una patada, Sona rápidamente se interpuso, indicándole que bajase la pierna. Una vez lo hizo, ella llamó gentilmente a la puerta con sus blancos nudillos.

Inmediatamente, la habitación quedó en silencio. Seguido del ruido de alguien mentando y recogiendo cosas apresuradamente.

-¡Un momento!

Ambos conocían esa voz. Cuando la puerta se abrió, sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas.

-Lamento lo del ruido, solo...

-"¿Kayle?"

-... ¿Sona?-echó un vistazo al coloso acorazado que la acompañaba.-¿Quién es?

-"Oh. Es Lord Resaikedrom. Es mi acompañante en el festival. Pero, ¿eras tú la que estaba cantando?"

-¿Ah? Sí. Lamento haberos molestado.-dijo intentando ocultar su sonrojo mientras les dejaba pasar.

-"¿Bromeas? Tienes una voz preciosa."

-Lo... ¿Lo dices en serio? Pero... ¿realmente escuchaste lo que estaba cantando?

-"Sí. Y es..."

Su conversación acabó cuando escucharon una montaña de objetos caer cal abrir Mordekaiser la puerta de su armario, sin pedir permiso.

-"¡Mordekaiser!"

-Espera... ¡¿Mordekaiser?!

Antes de que Sona le pudiera explicar nada, y mientras Mordekaiser estaba entretenido leyendo las caratulas de los discos en el suelo, Kayle se puso delante de Sona mientras apuntaba a Mordekaiser con su espada flamígera, intentando protegerla.

-"¡Espera! No es..."

-¿Es esta la edición exclusiva del segundo álbum de Hexsword? ¿La que sacaron por el décimo aniversario de la banda?-preguntó Mordekaiser, antes de volver a mirar a Kayle.-¿De la que solo sacaron 1000 copias?

-¿Eh?-Kayle bajó la espada, extrañada por su pregunta.-S-sí. ¿Cómo lo...?

-Yo tengo una de las copias de la edición que hicieron del primer álbum.

-Venga ya.-se acercó a él, ya sin ningún motivo hostil tras sus intenciones.-Esa es imposible de encontrar.

-Te la enseñaría, pero la tengo guardada en mi caja fuerte en las Islas de la Sombra. Yo también te he oído cantar. ¿Te gusta imitar los temas tú misma?

-¿Eh? Sí, pero tampoco...

-Se te da muy bien.

-¿Tú crees?

-Mucho mejor de lo que a mi se me daba tocar la guitarra antes de que ella me enseñara.-señalando a Sona.

Ella solo alzó la mano para saludarla, antes de acercarse.

-"¿Porqué no me contaste nunca que te gustaba tanto la música metal?"

-Hmf. Por que es, digamos... la única cosa que todavía tengo en común con mi hermana.

-"Sí."-dijo Sona de mala gana.-"Al verla en nuestro primer concierto, me quedó claro que le gustaba el metal. Casi que demasiado."

-¿Nuestro? ¿Ahora tocas en una banda?

-Sí. Tocamos en una banda. Nos llamamos Pentakill.-proclamó Mordekaiser, orgulloso.

Kayle se llevó las manos a la boca del asombro.

-¡¿Vosotros sois Pentakill?!

-"Sí. ¿Estuviste en el concierto?"

-No. Pero hay grabadas algunas de las canciones en vinilos de gente que había ido.

Sona se preguntaba quien podría haber sido. Pero a Mordekaiser le preocupaba otra cosa.

-¡¿HAN GRABADO NUESTRAS CANCIONES Y NO NOS HAN PAGADO NADA?!

-"Relájate, cariño."

-Pero...

-"Relájate."

Volvió a sentarse, pero con desgana.

-¿Habéis venido para tocar en el festival?

-"Sí."

-¿Quieres cantar con nosotros?-le preguntó el no muerto como si nada, dejando perplejas a las dos mujeres.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Pues claro.

-"Morde, ¿no deberíamos primero preguntarle a Karhtus y...?"

-Ellos harán lo que yo diga.

-¡Oh, sí! Me encantaría. Pero no sé si estoy...

-Lo estás. Te he oído. Y mi opinión es la ley. Pero necesitaras vestir algo apropiado.

-Oh, tengo muchas cosas. Digamos que cuando voy a ese tipo conciertos, me viene bien... disfrazarme.

-"Vale, vale. Si tanta ilusión te hace, como amiga, no puedo sino ayudarte. Pero eso debemos hablarlo mañana. Ya es muy tarde. Dejaremos de molestarte, y lo hablaremos después de desayunar. Hasta mañana."

Sona se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación, aunque estaba agotada, porque notaba que Mordekaiser no le seguía.

-"¿Cariño?"

Tanto él como Kayle estaban rebuscando entre discos que habían apoyado en la mesa junto al reproductor de vinilo.

-Tú ve yendo. Yo te sigo más tarde.-le contestó el coloso metálico con tono entusiasmado.

Rara vez lo veía tan contento.

Solo lo vio así la primera vez que le invitó a su casa, cuando le mostró su colección musical. Estaba teniendo la misma reacción con Kayle que la que tuvo con ella.

No. Ahora estaba mucho más emocionado que aquella vez.

Se llevó la mano al pecho con un ligero malestar emocional. Por algún motivo, algo en el que Kayle y Mordekaiser parecieran llevarse bien, le molestaba.


	19. Desayuno con disgusto

Aquella noche, Sona no soñó nada. Apenas había dormido, dado que uno de los problemas que tenía su excelente oído, era que le afectaban más los ruidos que a los demás. Y Kayle y Mordekaiser estuvieron escuchando su estúpida música durante horas.

No, la música no es estúpida. Ella era la estúpida. Se abofoteó a si misma intentando sacarse esos pensamientos extraños de la cabeza.

Aún así, se despertó temprano. El sol aún salía. Pero estaba indudablemente cansada. Acercó la mano al otro lado de la cama para despertar a Mordekaiser antes de ir a ducharse.

No había nada.

Miró hacia ese lado. La cama todavía estaba arreglada en esa parte. No había ni almohadas en el suelo, ni sábanas más enrolladas que arrugadas. ¿No había pasado la noche aquí?

... No había pasado la noche aquí.

Las sombras de la duda volvían a asomar en su mente.

* * *

-¿No vamos a hablar de ello?-dijo Garen terminando de vestirse.

-Ya te he dicho que no me importa como lo recuerdes. Fuiste tú el que se lanzó a por mi primero, no importa lo que les hayas dicho.-le respondió Katarina en el baño, cepillándose los dientes.

-No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a Mordekaiser y Sona.-dijo atándose los zapatos.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?-preguntó antes de enjaguarse.

-¿No te parece que es mala idea?

-No somos los más adecuados para juzgar eso.

-Tú y yo al menos somos humanos.

El grifo se cortó de repente, y Katarina se apoyó en el marco de la puerta cruzada de brazos.

-¿Y que Mordekaiser no sea humano es un problema, porqué...?

-¡Es un muerto viviente! Un demonio de las sombras. ¿Cómo puede estar con semejante criatura?

-Eso lo dices porque no has visto su cuerpo. Tiene unos músculos muy humanos.-le guiñó el ojo, intentando molestarle.

Garen le fulminó con la mirada. Algo que a ella solo le divirtió más.

-¿No habrás...?

-Relájate. Es que él toca sin camiseta. Así no me extraña que atraiga tantas groupies.

Garen suspiró, intentando relajarse.

-Trama algo. Todos los sombras lo hacen. Probablemente la tengan engañada, y puede que a Olaf también.

-Por supuesto que los tienen engañados. Son sombras.

-¿Y te parece bien que salga con él?

-Por supuesto que no me parece bien.-le dijo con tono tajante y serio.-Es mi amiga, y sé que no le conviene. Pero no puedo hacer otra cosa que apoyarla, y quedarme callada, y esperar que se de cuenta ella misma.

-... ¿Es tu amiga?-dijo Garen, siendo él esta vez el que sonreía divertido.

A lo que esto Katarina abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida, sonrojándose, antes de encerrarse en el baño. Garen solo se acercó a la puerta.

-¿Entonces esta tarde te vas a ir de compras con tu amiga Sona?

-¡Demaciano, cállate o lidia con las consecuencias!

-¿Entonces no vienes a cenar?

-¡Mira que te rapo los genitales mientras duermes!

-¿Y que vais a hacer tú y tu mejor amiga?

Cuando Garen notó la punta de la daga atravesando la puerta, no pudo evitar reír, al darse cuenta que era el momento de dejar de picarla.

* * *

Al momento de volver a atarse las coletas, Mordekaiser seguía sin pasar por la habitación. Cuando salió, Sona echó un vistazo a la puerta al fondo del pasillo. La habitación de Kayle. Sabe que en determinado punto dejaron de escuchar música, o no habría podido dormir. ¿Qué habrían estado haciendo el resto de la noche?

Imágenes del torso desnudo de Mordekaiser siendo rodeado por las alas de Kayle vinieron a su mente. Sacudió la cabeza. ¡Eso era un sin sentido! Kayle era su amiga. Jamás le haría eso. Y Mordekaiser su novio. Él...

Él...

...

Sería mejor que fuera ya a desayunar, y dejara de pensar en eso.

* * *

Al llegar al buffet del hotel, pudo ver a algunos de los campeones que sabía que estaban allí, y otros más. Katarina estaba desayunando tranquila en una mesa, observando a Ahri cogiendo un poco de absolutamente todo, y otras veces no solo un poco, poniendo de los nervios al servicio.

-"¿Estará nerviosa por algo? Siempre se pone a comer cuando tiene nervios."-le dijo Sona a Katarina al acercarse a su mesa.

-No tengo ni idea.-le contestó la pelirroja teñida de blanco.-Ni tampoco me importa, la verdad.

-"¿Dónde está Garen?"

-Oh. Perdiendo a su hermana por el hotel. Ella no sabe que él me ha traído a mi, y él no sabe que ella ha traído a Ezreal.

Sona levantó la mano para saludar a Ezreal.

-Hola, Sona.-dijo sentándose en la mesa con su desayuno.

Inmediatamente, vieron venir a Ahri haciendo malabares con 12 bandejas. Una en su cabeza, una en cada mano, y una en cada cola.

-Como se ponen. Si no quieren que comamos, ¿porqué ponen todo lo que pueda comer?-dijo poniendo cara de niña enrabietada.

-Porque la mayoría suelen parar cuando llenan una bandeja.-le dijo Katarina.

Sona no tardó en ver llegar a Kayle y Mordekaiser. No paraban de hablar, y hasta que llegaron a la barra de autoservicio, no parecieron notar la presencia de los demás. Estaban demasiado entretenidos con su conversación.

-Te lo digo en serio. Me guiñó el ojo.-le decía Kayle.

-Tienes alas. No es de extrañar que llames la atención entre la multitud.-le respondió el coloso metálico.

-Fue a hablar la estatua andante.

-Hmf. ¿Qué le ha dado a esos dos?-le preguntó Katarina a Sona.-¿Desde cuando son tan amigos?

-"Desde ayer."-le respondió la demaciana, algo deprimida.-"Que yo sepa, llevan así toooooda la noche."

-... ¿Toda la noche?-le preguntó Ahri.

La peliverde asintió triste, mientras observaba a Kayle y Mordekaiser darse codazos amistosos.

-... ¿Estás celosa?-le preguntó Katarina.

-¿Celosa de quién?-preguntó Ezreal.

-Cierto. Tápate los oídos hasta que hayamos terminado de hablar, piltie.-le dijo la noxiana con desprecio.

-Eih, Sona, Sona.-le dijo Mordekaiser acercándose a la mencionada, mientras rodeaba con el brazo a Kayle, arrastrándola con él.-Tienes que escuchar sus ideas. ¡Es una genio!

-Venga.-intentó decir Kayle, sonrojada por los elogios.-No voy a decirle nada que no se le haya ocurrido ya.

-"Si quieres, compártelo."-le dijo Sona, intentando convencerla de que compartiera sus ideas, pero aún no muy animada.

Ahri arrimó su silla a la de Katarina mientras esta conversación tenía lugar. A lo que esta solo se apartó, para Ahri arrimarse más, y que al final la noxiana se rindiese.

-¿Crees que ellos dos...?-le preguntó sin demasiada discreción.

-¿Con Kayle? Lo dudo. Mordekaiser probablemente la engañe a las primeras de cambio, pero con Kayle no creo que ocurra.-le contestó la pelirroja.

-Pero Sona parecía preocupada. Y ella no es desconfiada, ni celosa, para ponerse así sin motivo.

-Supongo que tratándose de Mordekaiser, habrá aprendido a serlo. Y... Oye, ¿eres tú la que me está metiendo mano por debajo de la mesa?

-¿Porqué? ¿Te molesta?-le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa juguetona.

Cuando le vió acercar los labios, Katarina prácticamente se tiró de la silla al suelo, sosteniendo una daga entre las manos como si fuese una niña tratándose defenderse del monstruo de debajo de la cama. Después de que todos la notaran mientras Ahri hacía como si no hubiera pasado nada, dicha daga pasó por detrás de las orejas de la zorra como un viento cortante.

* * *

Sivir y la sirvienta de la casa aún dormían sobre la cama de Taric. Después de una partida de strip-poker, las cosas tomaron el mismo giro que siempre toman para él.

Él adoraba la belleza. Sobretodo, la belleza del cuerpo femenino. Por eso Sona era su mejor amiga. Un cuerpo tan hermoso, y un talento que es capaz de arrancarte el alma a cada nota. Era fabulosa.

Y sin embargo sabía que jamás podría tocarla. Más últimamente, se había vuelto más osado. Quizás...

-Buenos días.

Sintió la cálida y ligeramente áspera piel de la shurimana en su espalda, mientras lo abrazaba. El dejó la fotografía que estaba observando, y se giró para devolverle al abrazo.

-Buenos días.-dijo antes de sellarle los labios con un beso.

Ella se colgó de su cuello como una adolescente enamorada, aunque sus sentimientos fueran completamente contrarios a esto.

-Por Azir. Lo de ayer sí que fue una noche. ¿Qué hora es?

-Aún es temprano. Así que no creo que llegues tarde a ninguna parte aunque tengas un compromiso. Pero dime, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Mientras no sea personal.

-Es profesional. Dime. ¿Alguna vez te has encontrado con un tesoro que deseas más que ningún otro, más sabes que no puedes alcanzarlo?

-Rara vez es así. ¿Pero porqué no puedes lograrlo? ¿Pertenece a la liga?

-No. No existe ninguna barrera física. Solo...

-Entonces no es inalcanzable.-le dijo la shurimana dándole un par de palmadas en el pecho, antes de alejarse de él.-¿Has visto mi ropa?

-Está donde la dejaste.-dijo señalando la mesa de póker.

Mientras Sivir cogía sus cosas, el volvió a observar la fotografía de sus manos.

-No es inalcanzable...

* * *

Aquel era el alcance perfecto.

La mitad de los monigotes tenían agujeros humeantes donde antes estaban sus cabezas. Los que no, portaban el retrato de Sona. Se hallaban distribuidos en un campo abierto, cuatro en cada fila, en un total de cuatro filas.

-Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro.

Otra fila más perdió la cabeza mientras Jhin observaba su obra.

Aquel solo era el ensayo, claro. Pero para que todo saliera bien el día del gran espectáculo, debía asegurarse de estar preparado ante cualquier eventualidad.

* * *

Sona practicaba tranquilamente con etwhal en su habitación. Podría decirse relajadamente, pero eso no era cierto, pues no había visto a Mordekaiser desde el desayuno, y por lo que ella sabía, seguía en compañía de Kayle.

No entendía que le preocupaba tanto. Sabía que lo de Mordekaiser no duraría. Y también que Kayle era su amiga, y que no le haría algo así. Por lo que no tenía que preocuparse porque sucediese pronto. Entonces, ¿porqué le preocupaba? ¿Porque Mordekaiser le prestaba más atención que a ella? Parecía un motivo estúpido. Y lo era.

Suspiró, cansada. Pensó que lo mejor sería dejar de practicar, y salir a ver que tenía que ofrecer la feria del festival. De todas formas, siempre disfrutaba de la cultura de su patria natal.

* * *

Ahri abrió la puerta de su habitación al notar como alguien llamaba.

-Ah, hola, Kat. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

La vastayah no perdió la sonrisa ni cuando la pelirroja le puso la daga al cuello.

-Te lo digo ahora para evitarnos disgustos a ambas.-le dijo con tono amenazador.-No me interesan esas cosas. Así que como vuelvas a intentar meterme mano, o a dejarme en ridículo delante de todo el mundo, pierdes la mano. ¿Queda claro?

-Ah, venga ya, Kat. ¿En serio no tienes curiosidad?

-... ¿Porqué iba a tener curiosidad por algo tan asqueroso?

-¡No es asqueroso! Es divertido una vez lo intentas. Oye, ¿dónde está Garen?

-¿Ah? Oh, durmiendo en nuestro cuarto. Por cierto, le he rapado los genitales mientras dormía, así que seguramente estará de muy mal humor cuando despierte.-le quitó el cuchillo del cuello, y la soltó.-¿Puedo pasar aquí un rato mientras espero?

-Oh, antes no querías ni verme, ¿y ahora quieres pasar rato conmigo?-la zorra le apretó una mejilla.-¿Te estás encariñando conmigo?

-No. Simplemente me he dado cuenta de que eres ligeramente menos enervante de lo que pareces. Solo ligeramente. Pero bueno. ¿Tenías algún plan para esta tarde?

-¡Conozco un sitio que te va a encantar!-dijo cogiéndola del brazo, desapareciendo en una estela de humo con ella.


End file.
